


Paradise found

by Melodrama_tinie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, BDSM Scene, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Complicated Relationships, Confusion, Dark Barry Allen, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, F/M, Fetish, Forced Marriage, God Complex, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped iris, Love Triangles, Monsters, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Episode: s03e15 The Wrath of Savitar, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Joe West, Real Life, Revenge, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome, Unknow Earth, Unrequited Love, Violence, Wally West is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 66,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodrama_tinie/pseuds/Melodrama_tinie
Summary: Savitar killed Iris' clone. And he created a gateway to an Earth that no one had yet discovered. Where the true Iris was waiting for him.Were they really waiting for him to kill Iris? Yes. Was he going to kill her? No. Warning: adult theme/ violence/ angst/ unhealthy love/ monsters of an another Earth





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Here's a new fanfic of mine. To be honest, I think there is a lack of fics with Iris/Savitar involved here. And I was very disappointed about how they killed Savitar in the TV show. So I have this idea in my head and I don't know, I wrote it down and here we are. If you are sensitive about adult themes don't read it. I'm serious- end of season 3 and beyond.
> 
> At the beginning, I'll switch with Barry/Savitar to express Iris' confusion. But keep in mind, Barry= Savitar aka the bad guy and Barry Allen= the flash aka the good one.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash TV show or the characters.

 

Did they really expect him to kill her? Should he kill her to survive? Should he follow the plan he had originally made and insure his survival by killing the only woman Barry Allen ever loved? Surely he should do it. Surely he had wanted to do it. But not anymore. He had other plans for the hero's fiancé. He had other plans to ensure his survival. Savitar was a speed God and he was going to own Iris as a speed God would. He was going to claim her soul, her mind and her body as his own. Iris was about to become his and no one else would possess her. He was going to reduce her love for Barry to nil and replace it with her worship for him. So he would not only earn his survival but he would have the girl too. While Barry Allen would be left alone, guilty and weak, desperate and depressed. Savitar will have won and Barry will have lost.

He was not going to rest as a Time Remnant. He was going to become real. As much for Barry as for Iris. He was going to encrust himself into every patch of her being and do it with great wickedness. He was going to show the wrong side of the hero and be the villain that everyone expected of him to be. No one considered him to be the real Barry. No one accepted his power and his speed. He was the black sheep among all existing Barry Allen's. Not anymore. He was going to change that. He was going to change the course of destiny without killing Iris. It was just enough to break her. To control her completely and leave Barry as alone as he should be for Savitar to be born. He just need to possess her and the doors of the heaven would open to him and everyone would take him for the God he really is.

Why did this Team Flash want to make fun of him with that pale resemblance of Iris? Did they think they could fool a God? Because he was a God and no one could challenge him. He thought, however, that he had been ruthless enough around them to make this reality obvious but yet that pale doppelgänger was here. At the end of his hand. And he knew it was not Iris. His Iris.

He had spent an eternity in the Speed Force for crying out loud, did they really think he wouldn't have a contingency plan? How laughable. He knew where Iris was. He knew that Killer Frost still had some kind of allegiance to Team Flash and that her utility was soon to come to an end. He did not need to warn her of his other plan. He did not need to tell her that he intended to play the game and kill this man called HR just for his personal gratification while he had kidnapped Iris to take her in captivity in one of the multiverse worlds.

Savitar killed the doppelgänger. And Savitar created a gateway to a Earth that no one had yet discovered. Where the true Iris was waiting for him.

Were they really waiting for him to kill Iris? Yes. Was he going to kill her? No.

* * *

It was like waking up from a dream. She remembered that she was hiding from Savitar because HR had taken her place, and then….nothing. She did not recall how she had arrived where she was. But where was she? Iris slowly opened her eyes and then frowned at the sparkling light that came from the ceiling. She moaned a bit at the throbbing pain in the back of her head. It felt like someone was banging inside her head with a hammer. She felt disoriented for a long time. Little by little, she became aware of her environment. Always groaning at the pain inside her head, she forced herself to look around. Then she felt them. The ropes holding her hands over her head.

"Barry? Dad?" She groaned as she squirmed. Iris was trying to get out of her ties but nothing could be done to break her free. The ropes were tied so tight that she had lost sensitivity on the tip of her fingers. "Help me!" She still continued to struggle against the ropes. The reality of her state hit her like a brick wall. "BARRY!?" She cried out loud.

Iris was lying on a king size bed with satin sheets. In a gigantic room. The decoration was made of wood and black polished oak and everything was elegantly black. Her breathing became rapid as she looked frantically on all sides. There was a huge bay window that gave an unobstructed view of a verdant savanna.

"What-what-" Iris was becoming more panicky. "Is there anyone? Somebody? I am tied here and- Barry? " She asked in an uncertain voice. Iris did not know if it was a good idea to call for someone when she has no idea where she was. She did not know who would come. But she had no choice. She began to work on the ropes while calling for help. She had to free herself and get out here. She had to try even if the ropes were going to tear her skin apart. It hurted her badly but she swallowed the pain and continued. "I'm not gonna stay here. He needs me ... I just need something sharp . Something- "Iris stopped struggling.

For God's sake, what was she wearing? She released a shocked breath when she realized that she was not in the same clothes that she wore before being kidnapped.

Iris wore something like a black lace nightie. It was the kind of nightie that was transparent and light. She wore nothing except her panties. Someone had undressed her to put that on. It was sick. Her eyebrows squirmed on her forehead in an obvious fear. She licked her dry red lips and tried to swallow her fear again. But she could not. She panicked. Her lungs warmed and it felt like she could not breathe normally. she was terrified.

"HELP! BARRY! SOMEONE HELP ME! BARRY!" Iris screamed at the top of her lungs. No longer caring who would come. She wanted answers. She wanted to know why she was half naked in an unknown place clearly surrounded by a dense forest. Iris continued to struggle and shout for help for over an hour.

At the end of this time, she no longer screamed. Her wrists hurt so bad and she felt ants in her fingers. Her head as was still nagging. Her mouth was dry. Her long smooth black hair soaked in sweat. Her chest moved up and down quickly in the expectation on something bad coming to hurt her. It was so hot here. Yet from what she saw, it was raining outside. Iris kept her eyes on the big window. She watched the tall trees and the palms move as the wind and rain fell. The house had to be on the edge of a hill so that she could see very well the hundreds of trees in the Amazonian landscape. She hoped to see something. somebody.

"Barry..."

"I prefer Savitar." Iris leapt onto the bed with a cry of fear. She frowned on seeing him. It was not Barry. It was the other one. The one who tried to kill her. Fear was shaking her entire body but she kept the facade on her face. She smiled falsely, trying to reach his feelings. No matter how Savitar changed, it was still Barry. Her Barry would not hurt her. She tried to keep calm by clinging onto this perception of him. She couldn't bear the reality. "I thought it would take more time for you to wake up." Savitar was smiling sombrely, " it's a good thing. I'm here and you here with me. The picture of perfection."

Savitar said in a very calm voice. He was standing at the other end of the room and leaning against the sanded wall with his arms crossed. Iris could see everything from him thanks to the strong light coming from the ceiling. She could see the burned part of his face. He did not hide it. But she could see the shame in his eyes like the day she had met him. There was his right eye with the white iris... she thought of asking him one day if he could see things with that eye or not. It was unlikely. Which meant he was one-eyed. Barry suffered so much, she thought sadly. His hair was disheveled and dirty. He wore the same black jacket in pitiful condition that she had seen him with a few hours ago.

"What did you do Barry? Why I am here? Barry?"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Savitar suddenly shouted what made her jump in fear. Iris struggled against the ropes that hurt her wrists. "I'M NOT THE FLASH. I AM SAVITAR. I AM THE GOD OF SPEED. THE FUTURE FLASH." Savitar started walking towards the bed, "you thought you could laugh at me and kill me. You believed that you could continue your pitiful human life and pretend I had never existed? Go on as if my suffering had disappeared?" Iris shook her head frantically in a no but Savitar was too angry to care. "You, all of you, thought you were going to kill me and win?"

"No. Of course not. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. You said-"

"And you believed me?"

He laughed at her. Now he was on the edge of the bed and drank her naked form. Her body was exciting to say the least. The way her nuisette flowed like a second skin on her body was mystifying. She had to move a lot because her nightie had gone up to the middle of her flat stomach and her breasts came out of the caraco of the nightie. Savitar was fascinated. It was so different from his fantasies. Her tities were so dark. Darker than the color of her skin on other parts of her body. That turned him on. Savitar licked his bottom lip suggestively. The shape of her curved thighs made his mouth water. Her body was that of an Spanish guitar with which he wanted to play as a spoiled child.

Barry's memories flashed in his head and he closed his eyes to enjoy them. Barry and Iris had a rather active sex life he could tell.

"Let me go home, Barry, I'd say you're dead. They'll have no reason to look for you. You will continue your life and none of us will bother you."

Savitar opened his eyes and he felt angry all of sudden. "I have no life. I have no life until Barry is wiped out. Do not you understand who I am and all the sacrifices I have to make in order to live? I need to be evil for Barry to be broken. It's like everything I ever wanted, I can not have them because you two are too happy. I'm not gonna stay still while my existence is annihilated of this Earth. " Barry slowly removed his jacket as he walked around the bed. "I can not leave you alone, Iris West." Barry sat on a chair next to the window and began to remove his shoes. "I was surprised by the reversal of the situation. What's his name again ? HR. Yes this is it. So this good old HR takes your place and you bring yourself to safety. Isn't that a bit selfish?"

"No. No I didn't-"

"You let another person take your place."

"I did not want to. He insisted, and I- "

"You let your friend die in your place." He raised his head with a smirk seeing her shock to hear this news.

"You-killed HR? He's dead?"

Savitar laughed humbly, "do not pretend you did not expect this result. You knew when he took your place it was to sacrifice himself for you. You looked him in the eyes when he took your place and you, being your selfish self, was happy. You knew he was going to die for you to stay alive and you did not interfere. "

A tear ran down Iris's cheek as she looked away, she thought naively that their plan was going to work and that Barry would put Savitar out of harm's way again. She really thought that HR was not going to die and that in a way Barry would succeed in saving him by thinking that it was her. She did not even know that he was going to take her place only at the last moment and before she could say anything, the darkness engulfed her. HR was dead and it was her fault. She felt so bad for Tracy.

"I did not want..."

"You wanted to live." Savitar rose from the chair in all his glory. "We have that in common." Savitar unbuttoned his pants now. Iris felt like she was going to have a heart attack, her heart was beating so fast that she thought he had to hear it beat from afar.

"What are you doing?" Iris asked. It was more like a whisper. She felt the electricity in the air as Savitar undressed before her eyes." STOP THIS! Let me go Savitar. You won okay. The party is over. We know that. Now let me go back home."

"And if I don't want to?" Savitar laughed. He was standing up now, completely naked. He was in every respect like Barry except the burns scattered across his athletic torso. He was not erect. Iris calmed down at this. Maybe he was not going to do what she feared. He could kill her. But she could not imagine Barry doing that to her. "I do not have feelings for you, Iris. Barry does. Unfortunately for you I'm not Barry." Savitar began to move slowly towards the bed. "Even if I remember everything about his lifetime, you're not the love of my life. You're the love of Barry's. And like I said, I'm not Barry."

"What are you doing? Let me go! Let me go!" Savitar spread Iris's legs slowly and positioned himself between them. "Don't do this." She started crying. "Please don't!"

"I'm not Barry, Iris. I'm Savitar." Savitar was between Iris's legs, and she was struggling to get him off through her tears. He had a hand on her cheek wet with her tears. He stroked her cheek pensively. He looked at her face with admiration. She was so beautiful. So tempting. He let his lips drag on hers but she clenched her teeth so he would not kiss her. He smirked. "I had a feeling you liked me too. What's that face then? Don't you love me? You said you would accept me and be my family so why you're fighting? Do I not look enough like Barry? Where is your love for Barry?"

"I'm love with Barry Allen. The man with whom I grew up. The man who has been my best friend since as long as I can remember. The man who has always been there for me. The one who would never have tied me on a bed to abuse me. The one who never wanted to hurt me. The one who proposed to me after having sung the most beautiful song of love I'd ever heard. I'm in love with Barry Allen!" Iris was crying," I love him so much."

"So you are rejecting me too?" It was the only moment since Savitar was there that she felt like tenderness in his eyes. She had the impression of seeing Barry's love in his eyes. That obvious emotion that lighted up his eyes each time she seen him. Savitar had this same light inside him. The look he had had the first time they met when she had given him a warm caress on his burnt cheek.

"No... It's not your fault. You have suffered so much in your life. You were so alone." Iris said with a tearful voice. She was so afraid of what might happen now that she could feel his hardness pricking her inner thigh. Savitar was pensive as he looked at every expression on her face. He was suddenly ashamed that Iris could see his face so close. His face was right in front of hers. He could see everything from her and she could see everything from him. He looked away. "I can understand you. Please look at me. It's me. I'm your Iris. Don't hurt me."

"My Iris?"

He repeated this phrase as if to absorb what it gave him. Savitar liked it. But something was missing. She couldn't be being honest right now. Savitar could see how terrified she was. Even if he only saw with one eye, he could see just how she was afraid he would abuse her. She lied. She wasn't his. He had to claim her properly so she would know to whom she belonged.

"Don't hurt me..."

Savitar sat up on her body and looked down at her lace nightie. He had taken care to dress her like that. Call him crazy, but it was one of his fantasies. When he was a prisoner of the Speed Force, forced to see memories of a life he had not had the opportunity to live, he was jealous. He never stopped seeing her again and again in his mind. He saw himself kissing her, professing his love for her in every possible way, he saw himself making love to her. Plenty of times. He still shivered at their first time together. He remembered everything. Could they even imagine what torture it was? To see the life of someone else and have no way to live your own?

"You can't even imagine how much it hurt." Savitar said. "You can't imagine what it was like to live without you. It was like living in hell by mourning my own torment. I was abandoned. I was alone while Barry," Savitar said his name with disgust," had the right to you. He had the right to be free and happy with the woman he loved. He's the good one, isn't he? He has the right to have everything... Everything I ever wished for. And me?" Savitar's hands slid gently on her tied ones before taking then into his, "I'm left with nothing more than scars on my body and unlimited pain."

"Don't touch me!" Iris went to remove his hands from her but he continued to slide his hands across her body. On her breasts. To caress her erected tities.

"Look at you, Iris. Struggling to get off of me while I have the same body of your dear Barry. Um... Not the same actually. I'm more muscular. Doesn't it turn you on Iris? Don't you want to have sex with a god?"

Savitar leaned over her little body and began to kiss her. Iris forced her lips closed to dissuade him. Savitar whistled in frustration and held her jaw in a painful grip to force her to open her mouth. When that was done, he attacked her lips and forced his tongue inside her mouth. Iris gasped into the forced kiss. Savitar kissed her so hard she wondered how he could be receiving pleasure from it. Savitar liked the feeling of his tongue in her mouth. He became more and more excited between her legs as he made movements of coming and going with his dick on her panties. Iris was crying more and more. She could not accept that Barry could do that. It was impossible. He could not do that to her.

Their lips parted finally and Iris breathed strongly because of the lack of air.

"I could give you more pleasure than him, Iris. I can make you feel things you never felt with him. I can be a better lover than him."

His hands were all over her body as he resumed kissing her roughly. Especially her breasts and her thighs that he griped tightly, hard enough to leave bruises. Iris struggled so much that she felt the warm liquid of her blood flowing over her hands. 

 _'It's not him_ ' she had to repeat several times in her head. Yet the unwanted sensation of pleasure passed through her whenever he groaned in her ear. Savitar had the same voice as Barry. It was too much to bear. Iris was torn between fear, understanding, and love. It was horrible. Yet it felt good at times.

Savitar gave her ... pleasure. She despised the fact that her body no longer did as she wished. Savitar felt it. He made her sensitive nub vibrate in the same way that Barry did during sex and it was a trigger that took her to orgasm every time. Savitar could feel that she was on the edge but struggling not to fall. Iris did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cum on his fingers. Savitar smirked. He always liked challenges, especially if it was to prove that he is in any way better than his counterpart.

Savitar kissed her on the lips one last time before slipping down to the bottom of her body leaving a trail of saliva. He tore the fragile fabric to expose her small perky breasts in caramel color. Such beauty he thought. Savitar threw himself on a black nipple and suckled it eagerly not in the least bit concerned about the saliva that flowed around her breast. He alternated between her two breasts making her scream when he bit her sensitive buds.

"No... No. No. No. Barry please. Please." She begged him to stop but he kept sliding over her. He tore her panties and Iris struggled even more.

"Calm down!" He grunted. "I SAID CALM DOWN!" He slapped her hard the face. Her head went off to the side with the force of the slap. Her upper lip split as a result. Iris felt like her head was going to explode. She could not believe that Savitar had slapped her. No. Barry would never do that. All she knew was that Savitar had his head between her thighs and he licked the lips of her pussy before licking her sensitive nub. The next thing she knew she was having the strongest orgasm she had ever had in her life. Little groans escaped her lips as the waves of pleasure rose again and again. Then she shouted as her violent orgasm was ending in a burst of surge on her body. Then Savitar's lips were again on hers. She could taste herself on his tongue as he gave her a rough kiss of which he mastered the art.

In a moment of irrationality, Iris responded to his kisses and she spread wide her thighs for him. Savitar moaned and grunted as he licked every inch of her pretty tits .

"Please... Barry..." Iris didn't even know what she was asking. She sank into a post-coitus divagation of which she would be ashamed later.

"I am not Barry Allen."A profound voice resounded above her and she opened her eyes. Savitar was looking at her with lustful eyes. With a quick push, he penetrated her. What he knew was that she did not stop crying while he had his way. Yet she moaned sometimes just to cry again. He can not say it mattered. The pleasure he felt in slipping inside her hot and tight pussy was priceless. He wanted Barry to be there to see him. He wanted Barry to watch him possess his fiancé. It would be perfect. But he will make Barry understand what he did to Iris later. For now he was going to enjoy it.

Savitar's burned cheek was scratching Iris's as he slapped his dick inside her again and again. He groaned and swore dirty things on her neck. Their sweaty bodies slid over each other again and again. At every blow Iris felt she would divide in two. Her breasts moved up and down while Savitar continued to fuck her like an animal. It was just bestial. The opposite of what she had known with Barry. She begged him to stop several times but he did not stop. He went faster.

"Stooop." Iris sobbed, "it hurts too much."

Savitar saw her tears and he came out of the pleasure that consumed him to strangle her with one hand. He continued to beat himself into her but with less vigor than before. He could understand that she was hurting. He was not particularly gentle with her. Not like Barry Allen would be. Certainly not, no. But her pussy was so tight around him. It was a delight. He could not go quietly with her. He wanted to fuck her hard and make her his.

Barry Allen had grown up with Iris and now they're engaged. He had a lifetime to be with Iris. Now it was his turn. He was going to make her his own. Show her he was not the sweet Barry she knew but somebody wild. He was a dominator. A conqueror. A God. He expected to possess her in every way imaginable until there was nothing left for Barry Allen.

"Tell me you will never leave me. Tell me you're mine." When she did not answer, he tightened his fingers around her thin neck, "TELL ME !"

"I will never leave you- I'm yours."

"You're mine..." Savitar moaned sadly. "Love me, Iris. Tell me you will love me."

"No. I can't. I can't."

Savitar pulled his lips in a thin line, "I'll make you mine." He gazed her as he resumed accelerating. "I could fuck you for hours ... I want to come inside you, Iris." Savitar really strangled her. Iris saw spots when she felt him pouring his hot seed inside her so she sank into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

They were all in the cemetery, in front of HR's grave. Everybody except Tracy was worried about Iris. She had been kidnapped two days ago and they hadn't heard any news about her. It was a cold and sad day, and the blackness of their clothes corresponded to the blackness of their thoughts. Barry Allen no longer felt the world around him. It was as if he had been sucked up by an obscure invisible force. He was so worried about Iris. It was a horrible feeling not knowing if she was okay. If she was still alive. If there was still hope that he could change his future.

Barry Allen could not imagine what Joe and Wally were feeling. They both had seen Iris die, felt the relief of learning she was not in fact dead, only to lose her once again. Barry Allen loved Iris. But his love for her meant nothing in comparison of that of Joe. He could not imagine how devastated Joe must be losing his daughter when he had lost her mother years before.

Everything went by in a blur for Barry Allen. He wasn't even concentrating on what they were doing when everyone went to the HR's coffin to say goodbye. After that, Cisco, Julian and himself went to see Caitlin who was waiting for them beside a big tree. She told them she was sorry and she did not know Savitar had a backup plan. Caitlin had no information as to where Savitar could be holding Iris. All she knew was that he had to be on an unknown Earth in the multiverse. She said her farewells too. Caitlin no longer felt like herself at all and she needed time to find out who she had become.

The three men watched their friend leave with a twinge in their hearts. Another person from their team lost today. Team Flash had suffered so much loss. When was this nightmare finally going to stop?

Cisco, Barry and Julian returned silently to HR's grave. But white flashes were visible a few meters from where they were and the wind blew strongly before a gate opened.

"Savitar. It's Savitar." Barry breathed before Cisco nodded. "It's him. I'm not gonna let him go alive this time." In the distance Gypsy and Wally were also ready. They had to protect Tracy and Joe in case Savitar was got murderous. Barry Allen stared at the gate waiting for Savitar to appear.

Savitar emerged from the inter-world portal with his techno-divine armor in hardened steel. His monstrous metal mask turned from left to right as Savitar took notice of who was there and who was not. To his great satisfaction everyone was present. The gate remained open behind him as he stepped outside to walk on the cool grass of the cemetery.

"Hello, Barry." Savitar bowed in a mechanical voice.

"Where is Iris? What did you do to her?" Barry Allen had no time for Savitar's games. He needed to find Iris. His hands were in fists ready to fight. He wanted to kill Savitar.

"You get straight to the point, don't you?" Savitar obviously laughed. His armor trembled at the sound of his laughter.

Barry Allen kept his quiet, Iris needed him. "Tell me where Iris is. Now."

"You're not in position to ask me anything, Flash."

"SAVITAR!" Wally shouted behind him. Savitar turned around, "I'm going to do whatever you want to have my sister back. Tell me what you want I'll do it. I just want my sister back, please I beg you." Wally begged. Joe had tears in his eyes and was ready to beg too if it helped to get his daughter back.

Savitar turned to Barry, as if he hadn't heard anything.

"And you Barry? Would you do whatever I want to have Iris back?"

"WHERE IS IRIS?" Barry lost patience. He was going to go crazy if Savitar continued these games .

"I came here to warn you, Barry. Don't come to us. I'll allow her to come back to you in due time... When there's no way she could ever love you again."

"You're insane." Barry frowned.

"She will never see you as someone she loves anymore. Then I can be born. Trust me. This is fate. Unfortunately you'll never get married. I'll make sure of that."

"What did you do to her?" Barry stepped forward with a feverish step. Savitar was silent for a few seconds. "What did you do to her?" Barry repeated.

"She's not dead if it's what you're asking me."

"I am asking you what you did to IRIS?!"

"I did what needed to be done for my survival. "

Barry was confused. Cisco, Gypsy and Wally were on the lookout for a plan. Barry, Joe, and Harrison listened attentively to what Savitar was saying. Julian and Tracy were too scared to think of anything logical to do at the moment. It was as if everyone had frozen on the spot waiting for the next move of Savitar .

"ANSWER ME! WHAT-"Barry was silent. He felt a tingling in the back of his head as if something was trying to crack its way into his mind .

_Do you hear me?_

Barry's eyes widened to Savitar.

_Yes. You do. You said you want to know what I did to her. I'm gonna let you see for yourself._

Some visions assailed Barry's mind. The vision of Iris under him as he took her body. Barry Allen saw himself doing it. He saw himself raping Iris. He heard her cries and sobbing. He saw her suffer.

_If she loves you, she should love me too, don't you think? She and I, we just need more practice._

Barry Allen felt a surge of adrenaline electrify his entire body. Anger and deep sadness enveloped him. Grief caused him to run, run as fast as he could. It didn't matter if he burned. It didn't matter if his body was scorching. He wanted to kill Savitar.

Barryran towards the metal giant to give him a punch but Savitar was faster. He dodged his strokes with ease.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T TOUCH HER! YOU'RE A DEAD-MAN. I'LL KILL YOU!"

"BARRY! WEAR THE SUIT." Cisco shouted at his friend, throwing The flash's red suit into the air. In two flashes, Barry was wearing his suit. He breathed hard and saliva came out of his mouth with every breath. No one had seen Barry Allen shaken in this way. That alarmed Joe.

"Love and hate, Barry. There's a thin line between love and hate."

Savitar started running. Barry followed him closely. A portal has opened. Savitar entered the portal and before Barry joined him, Savitar gave him a violent blow to the chest that sent him crashing onto the roof of a van.

* * *

Savitar withdrew from his armor to get down from it. An orange lightning passed behind him as he got out his armor by the back to step on the ground. When he was barefoot on the carpet, the armor closed and turned to its master. Savitar looked at his armor with a preoccupied look. He began to turn around his pal by circling around him to examine any damage Barry Allen had done. He had not found any. When he was satisfied by the perfection of his creation, he came face to face with the machine and looked into its sparkling blue eyes.

"Guard the front door. If anything enter here without my authorization, kill it. If Iris want to get out... Let her be."

The armor nodded with its bionic head and got down the stairs to go before the front door to follow Savitar's orders. Savitar looked at his smart armor from above, an immense pride warmed his chest. He was very proud of his metalic friend. He gently nodded at his armor which nodded back to its master. These two shared something special that nobody in the world could understand. Savitar arranged his disheveled black hair before turning to the corridor and walking in. Savitar was walking down the corridor leading to his bedroom, their bedroom now. There were still a few photos of the former owners on the walls. He made a mental note to remove them all when he will be less tired. The white carpet was soft under his feet, it had to be the skin of an animal or something. He stopped in front of the door of their bedroom, took a deep breath and entered. What he saw took his breath away.

In an instant he was near to her on the edge of the bed to held the back of her head in one hand while he wiped her sweat off her face with the other hand. Savitar was evidently worried. More worried than he would like by seeing the wounded body of Iris. There was that feeling inside him that told him to protect her and never to hurt her again. This feeling inside him chastised him for what he did and took as result the magnificent body of the woman he loves stained by his anger and his resentment.

Iris was still lying there on the bed with her bloodied hands still pulled above her head. Her body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her long hair was wet and made a halo around her head. Her face had pale tear tracts due to her running makeup. Her naked body was definitely breathtaking but she had a lot of bruises on her breasts, around her neck and on all her thighs. And here, between her legs, flowed the result of their copulation. Savitar hastened to release her wrists by cutting the dirty rope that held her back. Then he carried her little body against his like bride and groom and walked out of the room.

Savitar held Iris tightly in his arms. Her head lay in the hollow of his neck. Her arms and legs moved to the rhythm of his walking. Savitar had in him Barry's love for Iris but he refused to listen to it. Seeing her so frail and fragile in his arms, his protective side invaded him. Iris trembled slightly as he walked towards the bathroom, carrying her like a hero. He whispered to her comforting words and her breathing became less feverish.

"Shh. I'm gonna take care of you." He kept whispering tenderly to the unconscious woman he was holding. Then he entered the bathroom. There was the same big view on the sense forest through a large showcase like the one on the bedroom. He liked it. He was eager to take long hot baths with Iris while watching this incredible view of paradise. "Soon... Soon you'll be mine."

He was thinking of all the things they will do together in this Earth and how happy they could be together. First he had to possess her and after he had to take care of her and look after her. Everything was already planned. He just have to be less... savage.

Savitar put her in a large round white bathtub. He took the greatest care in puting her head on the edge of the bathtub and lovingly took all of the straight wet hair off her face. He sat on the edge of the bathtub and turned the tap to activate the water supply. He kept a hand under the spray of hot water by alternating the two different temperatures to have a perfect temperature for her. After the regulation of the temp of the water, he stood up as the bath filled and he poured salt and soap into it. It smelled divine. He would like her to be awake to appreciate it.

"Soon." He smiled at himself. When the bath was filled, he undressed and entered the bathtub carefully to be next to his sleepy beauty. The tub was really big. Big enough for three persons to sit inside. Surely it must be a sort of jacuzzi or something. He took a yellow sponge, plunged it into the soapy water and he began to clean Iris's body. He avoided putting soap in her hair as he did not know how to deal with her hair and he did not want to risk it himself. He took care of her body with caution. He cleansed her properly so that when she awoke she would feel clean and fresh.

He too had cleaned himself. He had taken care of her without forgetting himself. He wanted to be clean for her. And he had them both put in matching black and white pajamas. He carried her to the bedroom and put her in the sheets after adjusting the temperature of the bedroom. After that, Savitar bandaged her injured wrists after rubbing antiseptic solutions. He did not want her to get sick for something so minimal. He looked at her body dressed in her black and white pajama shirt with big buttons, searching for something he had missed but everything looked fine so he smiled. She looked better. Except the bruises around her neck and her upper split lip. He grimaced as he looked at her split lip. He reprimanded himself for having been so brutal with a woman so fragile. She didn't have super power. He had to be more gentle.

"Poor Iris. I have to go easy on you, I'm aware of that but... I have waited far too long."

He had to learn to control himself when they became intimate. Which would happen again soon, but for now he was going to let her recover from his bestiality and take all the time she needed.

Savitar went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. At first he avoided looking at himself in the mirror. He used the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth and at that moment he looked up at the mirror in front of him.

He was disgusted by his own reflection. Not because of his scars but because of what he had done to Iris. He could feel Barry Allen's sorrow and despair at the moment. The time Remnant was going to be created and he was going to live. He should be pleased to have won the first game of chess. Yet something told him that what he had done was wrong. It must have been the good side of Barry. The moral side that told him not to hurt a woman this way. Not to hurt his Iris as he did. But Savitar contracted his jaw obstinately. She had to know who she belonged to. He did not want to waste time in loving compromises that led to nothing. He had waited all eternity for this life that he had always dreamed of. It was out of the question to wait even a minute longer.

He came back to the bedroom with a sandwich dish and a can of soda and he placed them on the bedside table on Iris's side of the bed. When she wakes she will be very hungry.

Savitar was sleepy. He did not want to lose his sleep to watch for her. When she wakes, she will be free to do what she wants. In every way, he will not hear anything, he has a very heavy sleep.

He lay down beside her, under the soft sheets he had changed before. The others were stained with blood, sweat and sperm. He did not care to put on a condom. Should he? He exhaled the clean smell of lavender on the clean sheets and turned on his back with a smile on his lips. He felt at ease now. He had lowered the temperature of the room not to sweat like before and this was perfect. In this Earth, when you step outside it felt like being in a giant oven. But fortunately he had thought of everything, a bit late but that didn't matter.

He had arranged this house for her. There were still some modifications and adjustments but it would be a good place to live. He understood that the former owners were like explorers who left a place in every Earth to come back to. Surely people who made inter-dimensional trips recurring. He did not care when he killed them. It was an evil for a good. The only people in the universe who were aware of the location of this Earth other than him, were dead. No one would find them. No one. Savitar slept peacefully at this thought.

* * *

Savitar awoke with a presentiment. He used his super speed to literally stop the time around him. He saw Iris holding his pocket knife and pointing it to his chest. So she was going to stab him in his sleep.

"That's wild." Savitar laughed humbly before accelerating to remove the knife from her hand and hide it in a safe place and then go back on the bed as if nothing. Iris knocked the knife on his chest but frowned when she saw no blood flowing. She opened her hand and her hand was empty. The knife had disappeared. She was in shock as Savitar was still laughing beneath her. "It's a surprising awakening. I tried to kill you, you tried to kill me, we're done for me. I will not punish you for that."

"To punish... Me?" She gasped while he kept laughing at her.

Iris felt the world crumbled. She looked frantically everywhere for another weapon and saw the fork on the tray of food she had devoured at her awakening. She grabbed the fork and jumped onto the bed to stab him again. Savitar lost patience. He grabbed her wrist before she knocked and pressed hard. Iris moaned in pain before dropping the fork on the bed because of the pressure on her wrist. Savitar picked up the fork from the other hand and threw it on the carpet.

"You tried to kill me ... Again. I do not remember trying to kill you twice?"

"You-you- raped me." Iris did not want to cry but the tears flowed on her cheeks anyway. Savitar let go of her wrist, pushing her away from him. He turned his eyes away to conceal the unknown shame that overwhelmed him. She sobbed a little before take back her calm. She closed her eyes then opened them to look at him. He was trembling. Iris didn't realize what she was doing to him. She raised her hand to his cheek slowly. "Barry-"

"I AM NOT BARRY!" He shouted. She quickly pushed her hand away, but Savitar grabbed it on the way. Unexpectedly, his touch was sweet. Savitar surely has temperament problems. He could show such violence and the second after be as gentle as a lamb. He stroked her hand as if she was precious to him. Slowly passing his thumb on her palm. He looked at the shades of her skin on his. His hand was definitely very pale in front of hers. Iris was looking for his eyes but his head was down as he looked deeply at their hands molded together. He was fascinated by the graceful mixture of their hands and how beautiful it was to see. "Why do you insist so much on calling me Barry?"

"Your name is Bartholomew Henry Allen. What do you expect me to call you?"

He smiled to himself and then raised his head, "Barry."

Iris swallowed hard, "Barry ..."

Savitar squeezed her hand in his own harder. Iris grinned.

"I can hear it in the tone of your voice. It's not me you're calling. You're calling him."

Iris got angry, "then I should change the tone of my voice to satisfy your ego?!"

"No. You have to change your perception of Barry Allen to satisfy my ego more accurately."

"Can you hear yourself when you talk? This is crazy." She was trying to pull her hand away and he let it go. "My perception of the man I love will never change because you want it to. It doesn't work like that. I believe in Barry. Everything he has ever done has been to help the people around him. I'm proud of him because of what he represents. I love him because of the way he makes me feel. Being evil, it's not you, Barry. It's not who you are. I can't believe you have become this monster. I can't believe this. "Iris looked him in the eyes, " Barry-"

"You tried to kill me. Don't play innocent with me, Iris."

"I tried to escape this place. You kidnapped me and you- you" Tears perched in her eyes as the memories of the horror he had caused her was still fresh.

"Since you're so smart, how do you think you'll get off this Earth without me?" Savitar leaned closer to Iris and her breathing accelerated with the increasing proximity of her captor. Savitar looked down at her desirable body. Her pajama shirt covered her breasts but he could see her hardened nipples poking out through the thin material. "You know what I'm remembering?" Savitar crawled on the bed towards her like the predator he was. Iris felt petrified.

She had to move, run away, but she was too scared to do so. She watched him approach the eyes as large as saucers while her heart beat hard in her chest. Savitar pushed her back on the bed. A sob escaping her lips. "I remember ..." Savitar spread her legs and slowly placed himself between her thighs. He could see her fingerprint on her brown flesh. He liked it. "I remember ..." He repeated while he passed his hands along either side of the collar of her shirt and pulled it hard enough to tear it apart. The buttons of the pajama shirt bounced onto the bed in the force of movement. He smiled darkly at the sight of her small round breasts.

"Please. Don't hurt me. Barry wouldn't do that to me. Please." Iris began to cry. Savitar was not listening. He sniffed a part of her neck before licking it. "NO GET OFF OF ME!" Iris began to struggle under him. Savitar held her firmly to the bed, even though she was struggling. Every time she tried to crawl away from him, he held her to bed. Every time she tried to hit him in the face, he avoided each one of her blows. Savitar was kneeling between her thighs, spread with his hands on her hips to hold her in place.

"Don't you understand that I don't care. I don't want to make you feel the same way he made you feel. My only desire is to possess you."

He lay down on her and then tore her panties. "I should stop putting these things on you if I have to tear them off every time." Savitar calmed her sobbing with sloppy kisses. Iris came to like it slowly. The fault of the good guy Barry. When he was gentle, she was more receptive. He began to caress her and then introduced two fingers into her. She cried out in pain.

Savitar broke the kiss to look at her, her face was writhing in pain. He felt how swollen she was down there. Her pussy was too tight. Although the idea was appealing. He did not want to cause any more damage. If she could not stand two fingers, he could not see how she would be able to withstand the size of his penis inside her.

"It'll hurt you... It's not a good idea."

Iris continued to cry even though he was no longer on top of her. She arranged the shirt to preserve her nakedness and curled up on herself as far as possible from him. Savitar went to bed on his back. He had a huge tent formed in his pants. He needed to sleep to calm down. He tapped his forehead with the tips of his fingers anxiously. He really needed to sleep. He began to feel this guilt again. He shut it up and began to think of more pleasant things. Specifically the memories of Barry Allen and Iris in their apartment. Savitar soon fell asleep with the certainty that soon he'd live through those sweet moments with Iris.

* * *

Savitar awoke a few hours later feeling as tired as the time he went to bed. He moaned pathetically with his eyes closed. He began tapping the surface of the bed next to him to make sure Iris was asleep too. But her side of the bed was cold and empty. He did not even open his eyes. He knew she had run from him. It did not surprise him. He didn't really act like a gentleman with her to say the least. It was not for lack of trying. But every time he was near her, he ended up being too... zealous. Now he had to know where she was.

Iris could not hide in the house, she was a very intelligent woman and she had to know that it would take no more than a few seconds for him to find her.

The other, more plausible hypothesis was that she got out. He asked his genius armor not to stop her if she try to leave. Why did he even ask that? He did not know. Savitar opened his eyes and yawned. A brief look at the big window, he could see it continued to rain outside. Something like a storm. Savitar sighed, striking a hand on his face, now worried about her.

The flora of this Earth was not dangerous. But the fauna, yes. There must be predators out there waiting to eat fresh meat. Iris was defenseless. He could not let her wander defenseless in the hostile jungle. She would eventually get seriously hurt or worse; killed. Here. The conclusion was that he had to go find her and bring her back. He was so comfy in bed at the moment. He had no desire to confront the surrounding overwhelming heat of this Earth. He did not really have the choice anyway. She had already left for a long time and it wasn't a good thing. It bothered him more than anything in the world. He could not do otherwise. He was worried about her.

Savitar whimpered in bed, "DAMN IT! IRIIIIIS!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I wanted to thank you for the reviews you left. Thank you. Don't hesitate to write reviews to tell me what you think about this fic and what you expect of it. I really liked writing this chap.**

* * *

Savitar had gone out of his cocoon to find the damsel in distress. He smiled at this idea. He was not a hero but he was still going to save her. Even if she seemed not wanting to be saved. Especially by him. Savitar saw that Iris was not easy to break. It was a challenge he was ready to take up. She still had her Barry in mind and kept comparing him to the one she knew. It was unacceptable. He was a God. God doesn't suffer from no comparison. He should erase all her feelings for Barry Allen very quickly and he would take pleasure in doing so.

Having Iris West's warm, gentle body under him was a valid reason to brave the storm of this Earth. All around him, there was a kind of Amazonian jungle with a big volcano on the horizon. The volcano was not lit. He was not crazy. At least he did not suffer from this kind of madness. It was hot here. So hot that he breathed through his mouth. The ambient heat was overwhelming and he was sweating at big drops. In addition, it was raining cats and dogs so Savitar was wet to the bone with rainwater and his own sweat.

The branches of the trees swayed with the wind and the rain. He accelerated but not by a large to catch her up in a quarter of an hour or less. He had not taken his armor. So he was not going to run like a God but like a normal speedster. Savitar had enough burns like that and he did not want to add any. He ran at a big speed through the jungle. Faster than Barry even without his suit. He passed several hostile animals and some peaceful ones. He took a fruit that looked particularly tasty but threw it away when he saw that the fruit had teeth.

Savitar had found her trace. Blood on the muddy ground and high leaves spread. He followed her trail until he was sure she should not be a few feet away. He stopped running in an orange haze with a petty smile on his lips. The rain continued to beat him as he walked normally on the path she had created.

"You can't hide forever, Iris."

* * *

Iris West collapsed on the muddy floor trying to ignore all the pains her body was feeling at the moment. She sat in front of a stream that was the bed of a waterfall not far away. The waterfall was probably beautiful but she could not resign herself to admiring the beauty of this landscape. She had urgent things to think of. It was still raining hard and she was exhausted. Fortunately, she found a large tree under that she sheltered under. Even if the branches of the tree moved furiously, here she was protected from the beating rain. There were just a few raindrops filtering through the leaves of the tree. It was the greatest luxury she could afford.

Iris drank the stream water greedily. It tastes sour but she had to deal with it. She was so thirsty. After that, she cleaned her sweaty face and her neck. The sensation of cool water on her was so good that she moaned with satisfaction. This planet was like a damned oven. To let the icy water flow on her face was good. She wet her hair too, to really cool off. Her wet hair was flowing on only one of her shoulders. She squeezed it to let the water flow in them. She would soon have a curly head if her hair kept getting wet like that. Her brushing was pretty professional but not as good at withstanding two washes. It was a fleeting idea that faded quickly as the memories of what happened these past few days came to her. She could see herself by kneeling in front of the murky stretch of water. Why had it to happen to her?

Her hands clenched her belly as she felt twists inside her. She wanted to throw up. Her tears were beading her eyes as she tries to calm down. She had so many questions and no answers. She felt ... Betrayed by the man she loves. Which is stupid because Savitar is not her Barry, but she felt like she had a broken heart. It hurt so bad. She wanted so much to be in Barry's arms and pretend nothing happened. Prepare for their wedding and enjoy being alive and married. It had been over 6 months since they had the news of her future death in their heads, and it made their relationship so difficult to work properly. The plan could have worked. Barry would have killed Savitar before he killed her and they could finally breathe. Everything would be fine and they would be the perfect West-Allen couple again.

No. Savitar came and ruined everything. He kidnapped her, abuse her, and raped her. How could he hope she falls in love with him after that? She did not even know if she could watch her Barry normally after that. Savitar had ruined everything and it was his fault. Iris' back was shaking with the rhythm of her sobs.

Her fingers were tightening around the gun she had found in the house. She was going to kill Savitar. She wanted to kill him so badly. Iris stood up and leaned against the tree trunk. She began to look at the weapon with a more attentive eye. She had to know how to use it when the time came. She had to get out of here.

It was a weapon all that was more advanced. Like a Star Lab gadget that would be developed not before 10 years in the future at least. She realized right now that maybe she wasn't in the present but somewhere in an alternate Earth, in the future. Somewhere that just Savitar could come to. It was scary, to say the least. She had no choice but to fend for herself to get out of here. She carefully pressed the buttons of the gun and tried every feature. She had to get used to it.

She had even tried to shoot the gun and to her greatest satisfaction, the firepower of this thing was a killing. This weapon of future was throwing something like a gray ball that shot down the tree she was targeting for. She laughed a little in the excitement.

Her laugh died in her throat when she heard his voice.

"I was peacefully sleeping when..." Savitar made a flippant wave with one hand, "you disappeared. I'm waiting for some good explanation, Iris."

"I don't have to give an explanation you. I'm not your property. I'm not your toy. Did you really expect me to sleep peacefully near to you?" She spat. Her weapon pointed right at him. Savitar did not blink, but he did not look happy.

"I deeply hate it when someone points a gun at me. It's frustrating. It's a total lack of respect towards my inexhaustible power. Now put down the gun, Iris. You look ridiculous." Her grip around the trigger has tightened. All she wanted was for him to disappear and for everything to go back as before. "IRIS!" Savitar scolded in a roar and she jumped in fear but didn't obey.

"NO! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME."

Savitar felt a pinch in his heart. She made him weak. Too weak. A single cry from her and his heart would miss a beat. Savitar knew Iris West. She wasn't a murderer. She couldn't kill him. She was supposed to love him. Would she be able to hate him to the point of killing him? Wouldn't it be the ultimate rejection to do that to him? What Freudian slip could it be if she, the love of his life, would end up killing him without any regrets?

"Would you really shoot me dead, Iris?" The question was too tinged with emotions for his taste but he had no control over it.

"No one can blame me for that."

"Are you sure? What about yourself? Would you kill Barry?"

"Like you said yourself, you're not Barry."

Savitar's tongue slipped to the interior of his burnt cheek before he shook his head as if it had actually hurt him to hear her say that.

"Iris..." He muttered.

"You look confident about everything just because you're faster. That's not fair."

"I wouldn't be a God if I wasn't."

"You're a disgusting asshole with a God complex!"

Savitar ignored the unpleasant comment and walked over to her. Being confident as usual. Anyway, if she shot at him, he could avoid the ball with his eyes closed. The knowledge of his reality irritated Iris like never before. Savitar was walking towards her, staring at her without shame. He nimbly avoided the trunks of trees crushed on the ground and the many rocks. It was as if the raging storm did not reach him at all. Since absolutely nothing around him would destabilize him. He was steadfast. As if he had no weakness.

Iris did not really understand what he was feeling. It was a good thing. If she knew how much everything she was saying and doing had a huge impact on him, she would actually have no trouble getting rid of him. But she did not know. She just saw him as a bad copy of Barry Allen instead of seeing him as who he truly was. A Barry Allen that was broken and desperate to have things that were brutally taken from him. If only she knew what he really felt. If only she knew how much he needed her love. If only she knew how lonely he felt without her. No, she could not have known. No one could.

Savitar stopped just a few feet from her. Close enough to be safe under the protection of the big tree. Iris reprimanded herself inwardly for finding him ... Beautiful.

"I saw him, I saw your Barry at HR's funeral. They do not seem to be really working on finding you, they have to help Killer Frost first." Iris could not stop jealousy from taking the best of her. He was lying. He had to be. Barry Allen would stop at nothing to save her. Her Barry wouldn't. "You know what's funny, it's that my unwanted twin had guessed what I did to you before I even confirmed it. Coincidence? I don't think so." Savitar hissed before laughing loudly. "I have the impression that if he had more courage, he would have fucked you with or without your consent during the time he lived with you and Joe."

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare." An unnamed rage blinded her as she pointed her technologically advanced gun at Savitar. It was enough for her to press the trigger to kill him. How dare he! "Barry never wanted to hurt me. He could never hurt me because he loves me and I love him back. You're just jealous of him. Your jealousy makes you bitter. You just want to soil everything around you just to match the whole thing with your ugliness. "

Savitar had a smirk on his lips but his look was not amused. His look was dark. Somehow, what she said had hurt him deeply.

"My ugliness ..." He sniffed before stroking his horribly burnt cheek. "Perhaps you're right, Iris. But the fact is I'm the Future Flash. I'm the Future Barry Allen. The fact is there's a version of your perfect Barry that wanted to rape you. Hell, I wanted to kill you before I change my mind." He stepped toward her.

"DON'T APPROACH ME."

"I want you to love me, Iris." He began to say all of sudden.

"Wh-"

"I don't want to soil you with my ugliness, I want you to love me despite it." He pleaded with his eyes as he walked slowly toward her. Iris thought he must have a real mood problem. For a moment he may have the most frightening look ever seen and the next minute he looks sensible and vulnerable. It was getting too hard to follow. Between Savitar who was violent and had mood swings, and the sweet and sincere Barry she was in love with. "Love me. Stay here with me. We can be happy... Love me, Iris."

"No... NO. You're fucked up Savitar. I don't love you. I love Barry. My Barry. You're nothing. You're just a Time Remnant."

"Watch your mouth, Iris." Savitar growled darkly. His melodious voice sounded like a hymn of anger. She knew that look. It's the same gloomy look he had when he abused her on their bed. But Iris did not let herself be destabilized. She could not let him talk about her Barry this way.

"He's better than you could never be, Savitar."

"Oh yeah? Yeah. Okay." He licked his lips. Two fingers on his temple with eyes narrowed and he smiles greatly. "Then, tell me, exactly what Barry Allen did to get into your pussy so I can do the same? Because it's exactly what he wanted and what he did, right? To get into Iris' little pussy."

"You're disgusting! Stay away from me." She stepped back further. Her back did rub against the rough bark of the big tree. Even if he was hot, her body was shaking with cold.

"You knew it, don't you? You know he masturbates every night thinking about you? You knew it when he kept ogling you with that perfect nightie you used to sleep with. Where do you think this fantasy came from? Honestly, can you believe that teenage Barry has spent most of his time by fantasizing what it would feel to be your first? Poor thing." Iris frowned deeply while Savitar continued to speak as if he were telling a true story. "He really thought that in some way, he would become your first. I don't know where that idea came from. Maybe he was too in love with you not to see that you weren't. The fact is he didn't get that. This dumb dork was too weak to legitimize what was just in front of his eyes." Savitar sighed. The view of the wet body of Iris created bestial sexual urges in him. This crave for Iris West never stopped. "I'm not a dork, Iris. I work hard. I play hard."

"You're lying."

"Please tell me about which part, Iris." she didn't answer and he smiled. "Look, people who know they are evil are always honest. I don't see the purpose to lie to you. Being treated like a garbage by your own family helps to forge that kind of character. He would have been like me if he had been in my place. We are the same thing." Savitar shrugged, "Not really the same thing I think. He's human, and I'm a God."

"I just want to go back home." Iris said in a voice that betrayed the tears she kept in check.

"It's not gonna happen."

The shot went off faster than she thought. She should have kept her eyes open to reach her target. She pressed the trigger without knowing it and the bloody blow scared her.

A tree fell to his left, leaving Barry gasping.

"IRIS! DROP THE FUCKING GUN."

"YOU NEED TO BE KILLED!"

"You're such a selfish person. You literally had everything you wanted in life. What do you know about being hurt? About suffering? About revenge? You're just the pretty girl who needs to be entertained by the nerdy guy. You don't really care about anybody other than yourself."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Who are you to judge me? Who are you to judge the love I feel for Barry? You just a disgusting piece of shit of rapist. And I'm gonna kill you right now."

"Do not even try to pull the trigger again or you'll regret it."

"You can not do worse than what you did to me."

"Yes, I can."

Iris and Savitar looked at each other for an indefinitely long time. None of them moved in expectation of what the other would do. Only wind and rain shook their bodies from time to time. Iris was about to shoot at him when a loud groan echoed behind her. Iris's eyes widened before turning slowly.

Something like a giant rat with disproportionate and sharp teeth salivated at seeing them. Iris began to sob when she saw the filthy beast. The beast began to crawl quickly towards her.

"Barry ..."

"I'm here." Savitar said and at the millisecond he was at her side. All she saw before fainting was Barry's worried look.

* * *

Iris woke up in a cozy bed. The temperature was actually more bearable here. It was almost chilly which was perfect to be under warm blankets. She slowly opened her eyes. It was dark in the room. Just before her, she had the same view of the temperate green forest. A lost paradise, especially now that it was dark outside. There was just the small lamp on his bedside table, which provided a little light. Iris panicked as she felt a strong arm encircling her waist.

It was him. She became more and more aware of the proximity of their bodies. Iris felt his hot breath falling on her neck, his long fingers gently resting on her bare hip skin, his hot tall body pressed against hers in a spoon position and she felt ... His penis half hard poking between the cheeks of her butt. Iris raised the sheets slightly but Savitar groaned and pulled her closer to him.

"Go back to sleep." He said with a voice heavy with sleep.

Iris licked her dry lips and coughed a little at the discomfort she felt.

"I can not ... I need to go to the bathroom."

Savitar smirked with the nose rubbing the hollow of her neck before he turned to lie on his back.

"Go then."

Savitar did not open his eyes to watch her go. Or even to tell her where the bathroom was. If she could find a gun in this house when he did not, she could obviously find the bathroom. He heard each one of her footsteps and the sound of a door closing. He was too comfortable to bother to worry about what she was doing. So Savitar let himself sink into a quiet sleep.

It was with heavy eyelids that Savitar woke up one hour after. It was because of the coldness of the absence of Iris in the bed with him. He opened his eyes and yawned heavily as he sat down in the fluffy sheets. He was slowly blinking his eyes to fit his view at the low light. He sighed tiredly when he saw Iris sleep on the armchair on the opposite. He rose from the bed and sat on the edge of it. Then he wagged his toes on the fur rug of whatever-it-was and shook his messy hair which made it even more so.

* * *

Iris woke up to the sounds of the creaky bed. He was the first thing her eyes fell on. Savitar was sitting on the bed shirtless with just black pajama pants. He had his elbows on his thighs and was leaning forward with his eyes lost on her. He was looking at her so intensely that she thought he was doing something weird like reading her thoughts. She knew he could do it. He had telepathic power. She was there when he took possession of Julian, like a demon taking possession of an innocent body as a receptacle of his perfidy. Savitar's powers were scary. His eyes on her were scary.

"Are you afraid of me? That's why you do not want to sleep in the same bed as me?" Iris curled up on the chair and brought her knees to her chest. She was trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her center and hurting feet that Savitar had been careful to disinfect and bandage. Savitar frowned before raising his hand and taking a pack of pills on the table and offering it to her. "It's for pain, I know you're in pain."

Slowly, Iris put a bandaged foot on the floor and then another and leaned towards him to catch the white packet of pills for pain. She opened the box and looked at the tablets with a skeptical look. She looked up at Savitar but he did not look at her anymore. He poured water into a glass and handed it to her as he handed her the pills before. Iris took the glass of water with one hand as she held three pills in the other. She hesitated a moment before swallowing them.

"It's safe."

Savitar sighed tiredly. He rubbed his eyes lazily. Iris decided that it was useless to hesitate. Anyway, he could kill her in a split second if he wanted. So she swallowed the green and white pills and took a long sip of water. God, she was thirsty. She finished drinking the water from the glass and gave it back empty to Savitar. He picked up the glass and the medicine and put them back on the bedside table.

"If you're still hurting, swallow two or three of one these. They're painkillers. I don't know about superficial wounds, but to calm the pain from third-degree burns, this is extra." He yawned loudly and she winced.

He was not very polite to yawn like that. But she refrains from reprimanding him. He rubbed his eyes again and then shook his still slightly damp hair.

Iris also had her hair half wet. She remembered cleaning it before Savitar came and ruined everything again. What she also remembered was that she was full of sweat and mud. Now she was clean. He had to have washed her while she was unconscious. He always did that. She smelled of soap and scented shampoo, like the ocean. At least this time she was wearing nothing that looked like a fantasy of some random vintage porn.

She was wearing a red hoodie, surely his and she felt like she was wearing a boy's boxers as pants. No lace panties. It was a good sign. She did not like being reassured by this kind of little thing but it was. She was not dressed as a sex object ready to respond to his fantasy and she was glad for that. It was better being clean than feeling the dirt. Yet it was frustrating to know that he had washed her while she was unconscious. Once again.

Savitar did not care to have her consent in anything. His desires were the desires of a God and everything had to happen as he wanted. Even if she did not consent. She thought he was bossy. Savitar excelled in the art of being bossy. Except that he was unpredictable and violent when he did not get what he wanted. Her injured lips were a proof of that. She wondered how far he could go to dominate her? Was he going to rape her again? She was so scared of it that she started shaking just that thought.

"I'm going to lay back on this bed, I'm going to sleep on it and I don't want to be disturbed anymore, is that clear?"

"Crystal." She murmured barely audible.

Savitar climbed into the bed and lay on the left side of the king-sized bed. He laid on his back with his long wet dark brown almost black hair scattered his face. Then he closed his eyes.

Iris felt lost in her thoughts. For a moment she admired Savitar. His skin was so pale and contrasted with cracked burnt parts on his toned stomach and his biceps. He had the same beauty spots on his body as Barry, but he was obviously more muscular than her Barry. He even had a six pack that was outlined slightly on his abdomen.

Savitar moaned a little, looking for a good place to sleep. Iris did not stop looking at him. Intrigued by all the similarities and differences between Savitar and Barry. Savitar licked his lips slowly before changing his position again. Iris shook her head to clear her unwanted thoughts.

She wondered if Savitar was right about what he said about her Barry. If Barry often watched her sleep when they were teenagers and if he imagined her in little tight clothing. To her greater dismay, she did not notice anything about his feelings for her at that time. Nothing. Just Barry being himself cute dork and she appreciated him more than anything in the world just because he was who he was. They were Barry and Iris. The best friends now engaged. Some perverse teenage fantasies couldn't change her perception of Barry Allen. At least he would not hurt her as Savitar did. Iris shivered across her back as she thought about her rape.

Iris felt dirty and also guilty of having an orgasm during this act. She felt dirty because of Savitar. Then the thing struck her so quickly that she did not measure the urgency of her voice.

"Barry?" He did not move. "BARRY?" She screamed loudly and he opened his eyes sharply before groaning. He turned to her side to look at her better. There, sitting curled up on herself on the uncomfortable chair. She gasped. "Do you ... Have any contraceptive pills?" Savitar raised an eyebrow. "It's been three days since- and you-" Iris swallowed the ball hard in her throat. Savitar's eyes could dig holes through her. He did not even blink, an eye. "I just wonder if you have the morning-after pills... just in case." She said with more confidence. Savitar giggled before closing his eyes to sleep. "Barry? Did you listen to me?"

"I'm quite tired, right now. So shut up."

"How could you be so... Irresponsible?"

"Next time, I'll put on a condom."

All of sudden, she felt nauseated as she thought about it. She hit a hand over her mouth before getting up and running to the bathroom.

As much as he wanted to sleep, Savitar didn't want her to be sick and not to be there for her. Even if he was the direct cause of that.

Savitar ran to the bathroom and found Iris huddled in front of the toilet. She was crying. Savitar ran to wet a towel with warm water and knelt beside her. When he touched her, she flinched away from him before crying again. Savitar did not want to leave her like this. He insisted on cleaning her and she finally let it do.

He was there when she rinsed her mouth to remove the horrible taste of vomit. He was there to carry her when her feet were too bad for her to walk and he was there to wrap her in the clean sheets of their bed.

"I'll let you recover from what happened." He was silent for a moment, "I'll buy everything you need."

"Just let me go home... Savitar. I'll make them understand. No one will hurt you anymore. You can live by yourself not hurting people. Nobody will bother you. I'll tell Barry- my Barry- that you did nothing to me. He will leave you alive If I ask him too. With time... I could forgive you and then we would be a family. I need to go back home. My father. My brother. They need me. Please. Please."

"Whine. Whine. Whine. Just shut up."

"Don't you feel bad for what you did to me? Don't you have any regrets?" Her voice broke. She was overwhelmed by so many emotions in her. "Barry would never forgive what you did to me." Iris confessed.

The next thing she knew was that one of his hands was strangling her. Iris struggled against him as she began to run out of air.

"DO YOU THINK I NEED TO BE FORGIVEN?" Savitar had not even finished his sentence that he had returned Iris on her stomach to put her on her knees. She was struggling but he was leaning her head on the pillow as he lowered her boxer on her thighs. Iris struggled to move him away from her, but he held her firmly onto the bed. The bile was rising in her throat again and she wanted to vomit. Her face was firmly pressed against the pillow. She could not throw up like that. She would end up choking herself. Iris forced herself to swallow saliva in her throat again and again to refrain this urge to vomit. Savitar's angry voice brought her back to reality. "DO YOU THINK I CARE?"

"BARRY! No! Please! Not again! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I'm just taking what belongs to me and you're MINE."

Iris was sobbing as she felt his penis rub against her swollen lips. Savitar was unaware of Iris's screaming distress as he spat in his hand to moisten his penis. He spread the lips of her pussy and plunged the tip of his member into her. Iris was crying harder in the pillow. Barry felt it. She was still swollen. Still not healed.

Savitar finally let go of Iris' hips and then tried to equalize his breathing. He lowered his eyes on her little trembling body and by all the Gods, Iris had a nice ass, he wanted to turn it to all in all the position like a bloody Russian roulette. She seemed to bite into the pillow waiting for him to fuck her like the first time. She was frail and frightened. A part of him was excited about it and another part felt a deep sorrow at seeing the woman he loves being traumatized because of him.

He touched the arch of her back with his fingertips and she shuddered at the soft touch. Savitar calmed down slowly. He had an impeccable self-control. This is obvious that you have to master yourself to master others. And Savitar mastered his body very well. His cock was slowly softening. When he was completely limp. He quickly returned Iris on her back and she gasped at the change of position.

As if nothing had happened, Savitar bent over her and kissed her as he never did before. The kiss was slow and gentle. It calmed her quick breathing.

"I'm not gonna hurt you anymore, Iris."

Those eyes. Those familiar eyes. Iris was lost.

Savitar rested on her body, without worrying about the weight on her. Savitar put his head in the hollow of her neck to listen to the irregular beats of her heart. She smelled good and her skin was soft. He liked that. He closed his eyes and let himself be rocked by the start of her heart every time he caressed her thighs affectionately.

"Calm down ... I'm not gonna hurt you anymore. Say okay."

"O-okay." She answered quickly.

Savitar fell asleep easily. Iris thought there was no way in hell she could sleep in this position and especially with Savitar sleeping on her. Yet Iris' eyelids became heavy. Her body was getting heavy and all the stress stored up during the last days made her tired. Iris was exhausted. A few minutes after Savitar, Iris also sank into a deep sleep without noticing that one of her hand tenderly stroked his messy hair and that the other was resting on the back of his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Iris was in the kitchen and she was cooking vegetables for dinner. The pot on the fire bubbled causing the lid on it to move. The big kitchen of the house was a wet dream for any housewife. There was practically everything you need to cook a nice dinner except the food. The fridge was almost empty when she decided that she at least had to cook something to eat otherwise she would starve. Given what was there, she didn't have much choice. She decided to make some spinach soup with baked potatoes.

She was cutting sliced tomatoes on the island of the white marble kitchen. She was lulled by the look of the place. From time to time, Iris was turning towards the large bay window of the kitchen. She could see the same green savannah she tried to take refuge in a few days ago. It was beautiful to see from afar. The birds flying above the trees and the glorious volcano that dominated the entire forest gave off a beautiful landscape. Everything was so green and natural. It looked absolutely peaceful. There was nothing to show that random monstrous life forms lived inside. She still didn't get used to being there. From living in a city framed by buildings and skyscrapers, it was difficult to see so much green all of a sudden. But it was beautiful, she had to confess.

Iris licked her lips and focused again on the task at hand. She looked up at the timer next to her to watch the time of cooking that remained. She didn't want to eat burnt potatoes at lunch. Moreover, she had just put her clothes in the washing machine so she was also watching the time for the washing machine to finish its cycle.

To be honest, she had no idea how Savitar had done it, but he had brought her all her clothes except her underwears. There was a lot of missing clothes like the really professional ones, but she was good for months with those he had brought to her. The idea of spending months here was enough to give her goose bumps. Unfortunately, she couldn't wear her underwears because he purposely forget to bring them here. She had no choice but to wear the lace underwear he had bought for her. Tidy in the dresser of their bedroom. This bloody dresser was full of lace and satin underwear as sumptuous as it was expensive. Not to mention the dozens of red satin nighties and garter belts there was in there. It was just ridiculous to think about it. She lived with a real pervert man with a panties fetish.

She wasn't going to lie to herself. The last few days have been very calm. And he was particularly sweet in his caresses. Her bruises had almost disappeared and her wrists and feet were less painful. Even if he was gentle, Savitar remained the same pervert. Always doing things following his selfish desires without asking for her permission. Often he would just wander over her, kneel in front of her, take off her panties and sniff them. When he got up, Iris could see the lust in his eyes. She could imagine all the incredible sexual situations that he wanted to make her discover. She knew he didn't care whether she liked it or not. And Iris was scared like hell at those times. But Savitar didn't do anything after that. Just got out of the room as slowly as he had arrived. It happened like five times in one week. She really thought she would eventually die of a heart attack in this house.

The timer's ding made her jump a little when it rang loudly. She went to stop it and take the baked potatoes out of the oven. It smelled good and delicious. It made her smile. She thought of the Sundays she spent with Joe and Barry Allen where all they were doing was eating good food and watching sitcoms as a loving family. She had so many good memories with them. She had to hang on to them overcome her kidnapping.

The rhythm of a song came to her mind and she began to hum. It was a song that Barry Allen liked to sing in the shower. She put the food in a large dish, covered it with a plate and then went back to the kitchen island to cut the tomatoes. She smiled by thinking about her clumsy, kind, and considerate Barry Allen. She remembered how he kissed her, how he touched her, how he embraced her in his arms to warm her up. She was missing her favorite human warmth so much that it hurted.

The temperature of the house was regulated by Savitar everyday. It wasn't hot inside like it was outside. It was even a little chilly so she wore a long brown and green sweater that left one of her shoulders bare, with some boyfriend Jeans. Her long wavy hair ran down her back and her shoulders with her hair folded to the side whose curly waves naturally fell to the side of her face in her usual hairstyle. She felt good like that. Iris West liked fashion but here there was no question of appearing sexy. Her loose washed Jeans didn't cling to her curves. She didn't need to stir up Savitar's violent sexual urges any more than he already does by himself.

The tomatoes ready, she hastened to add them to the soup in the pot. She stirred the vegetable soup and was rubbing the toes of her bare foot on the back of her leg. Iris wasn't humming anymore. She was singing now. She sang their song--the song that Barry Allen had sung to her before asking for her hand in marriage. It was a song of love and hope and she cherished those memories of the man she loves. She smiled softly, repeating the words of love and then laughed when she knew she was singing out of key.

"Runnin home to youuu."

Savitar was standing in front of the kitchen entrance. He was holding a carton filled with food. He had that puzzled look on Iris. She hadn't seen him yet, as her back was turned, and she was looking to the cooker. He stayed like that, listening to her sing the song he remembers that Barry Allen had once sung to her when he proposed to her. His heart began to beat quickly in his chest and his mouth became dry. He blinked several times to erase the unwanted memories of a life that was not his. Savitar cleared his throat and Iris turned abruptly.

Iris was looking at Savitar and Savitar was looking at Iris. A full minute of silence between them made the atmosphere heavy.

"Morning."

"Morning." Iris answered breathlessly. It was as if all the air in the room had evaporated.

Savitar's clothes were usually black and today was no exception. Savitar seemed to be tormented while he entered the kitchen with the big cardboard to put it on the kitchen island. He stood in front of the box, his eyes lowered on the stuff he had brought back. He didn't move. He was completely lost in his thoughts. Not really thoughts though, more like memories. Savitar remembered how happy Barry was to watch her say yes to his proposal and he remembered how happy Barry was to make love to her that night.

"You went before I wake up." Iris said softly and she reprimanded herself internally in the loving way it sounded.

"Yes, I did." His attention was now fully turned towards Iris. It was stupid of him and pretty reductive to his humble opinion but in a way, he missed his Iris when he was out. Savitar began to walk towards her with a bandit aura and stopped right in front of her. "Before I interrupt you, you were singing. It was strangely comforting for me. It mixed up my feelings... but in a good way." He frowned to her. "You should do it more often."

"You used to sing better than me."

"I don't sing."

"I can teach you ... how to sing."

Savitar raised his hand to stroke her naked bare shoulder with the tip of his fingers. He sucked the air between his teeth before locking his eyes on hers.

"As I said I don't sing."

"Are you sure? maybe you should-"

"Love is not a fairytale, Iris. Plus I'm not a charming prince." Savitar whispered on Iris's lips before grossly grumping her ass to pull her closer to him. He pressed her body against his in a possessive grip. Iris had both hands on his shoulders: to push him away or to pull him closer? She didn't know yet. All she was feeling at the moment was fear and confusion. "Going out for dinner, singing over the night and offering gifts... that's not me, Iris. I'm not romantic."

"I did not expect you to be." Iris answered with venom. Now it was clear. She wanted to push him away. That's what she was trying to do but Savitar held her tight against him.

"Don't touch me, leave me alone."

"Did you wear panties?" He smirked as he watched her gasp. Savitar didn't need answers. He could feel the rounded shapes of the cheeks of her glorious butt filling his palms perfectly through her faded jeans. "I need to know something before I become... savage. Are you still hurt down there? I have no intention to wound your inside one more time. "

"Yes, I'm still hurting." Iris stumbled over the words.

She was lying and Savitar knew it as well but didn't say anything about it. He just snickered and nodded. Then he dropped her ass and raised his hands in the air as if he was being ambushed by the police. As soon as he was far enough, she felt the air returning to her lungs. Her chest went up and down quickly and she swallowed the hard ball in her throat. It was so sudden. One moment they were talking about music and the next he wants sex. This happened all the time. As if he thought only about that. Savitar was so scary and unpredictable. Iris no longer felt able to surpass this recurrent expectation to be hurt by him.

"Too much salt." Savitar grimaced as he tasted the grated potatoes that Iris had bothered herself to cook. The fear in her chest turned into anger.

"Excuse me if I tried to cook something because there's nothing to eat here. I tried my best. I don't cook, Barry does."

"I guess we'll eat salty food till the end then." He laughed.

Savitar made fun of her. He began to store food, cleaning products and comfort products in the cupboards around the house. There were orange flashes everywhere as he ran in all directions.

Iris didn't care that her hair was flying at every turn of Savitar, she began to scold him.

"Did you realize that there was nothing left to eat? I had to rummage through every closet in this kitchen to find food even though it's something I totally hate to eat so I wouldn't die of starvation before you felt like coming back to this weird earth that you call paradise. I cannot spend my life eating sandwiches and soda. I'm an adult and you are supposed to be an adult too. It's already difficult for me to bear everything and then have to add on some eating disorder. I need eat well to stay healthy and- "

Savitar appeared in front of her and Iris swallowed anything she wanted to add.

"When you complain like that, I feel an urge to strangle you." He towered her with his height. His thumb was moving from left to right on the slight scar on the corner of his upper lip. Iris wanted to move but hesitated. He slipped a hand around her neck and squeezed a little to picture his actual pervy thoughts. "To see you struggle beneath me and beg me to do what I want with your pussy and do it quickly before your lungs burn and your eyes turn red blood."

"Is it a fetish to you?"

Savitar burst out laughing, taking two steps back and then bit his lower lip with a smirk on his lips and nodded in an almost shy look.

"It's a fetish for you to strangle people?" Iris felt disgusted.

"Not people, just you."

"You should see someone, you need some psychological help I'm telling you."

"A therapy? No thank you. I'm good as the demonic speedster I am." Savitar sat on a chair and munched on a blood red apple. "Gods don't need therapy." He had that superior look that made her so angry she wanted to slap his face. Humility was a quality very far, far from being understood by this God-wannabe.

"Alright, we got it." Iris was threw her arms to the sky in her exasperation, "We got it, you're a God and everything turns around your selfish belly button. We understand that you want revenge and that it's just a game for you. You want me to tell you something? You won, Savitar. You changed the future. You changed Barry and you changed me for all my life. You won! Now let me go back home, Savitar. You can't just keep me here forever, I can not spend my life in these unknown walls in a land that I know nothing about with monstrous animals that wouldn't bother to devour me if I just step outside. I can't spend all my life here alone until you come back from your inter-dimensional trips. "

"Are we really having this conversation because I was missing for five hours? So you couldn't find anything else to do on your day besides staring at me in fear and whining? You can't be serious right now? Oh you are? Then you're just a little bitch."

"I have a masters degree, Barry." Iris' voice grew louder, "I am a journalist. I have a job. What do you expect me to do with all this time here? I can't stay here for the rest of my life!"

Savitar starred at her deeply. He took the time to put the red apple on the kitchen island. He leaned back on his chair and folded his arms.

"You're a smart independent woman, aren't you? So incredibly smart than you need something to keep you stimulated to feel alive. It's not a bad thing. Somehow I like that. That's one of the reason why I fell in love with you. But the thing is... I kidnapped you, Iris. You don't have anything to ask about the rules of your confinement. You don't know how to cook? It's time to learn."

"You're the most misogynistic person I have ever known. It's hard to believe you're a version of the Barry I used to know."

"Don't get me started with the Barry-Allen-is-the-perfect-prince-charming. It becomes annoying. And I hate being annoyed, Iris." Savitar got angry, and Iris stepped back as he came dangerously close to her. "You're starting to annoy me and I don't need to remind you what's going to happen when I get upset." Savitar blocked her on a wall, and every time he raised his voice, she jumped out of fear, "You'll stay with me as long as it takes. I do not care that you're bored because-" he slammed his fist against the wall next to her face and she panicked, "I do NOT GIVE A FUCK.

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry, Barry."

"Fuck it. How-many-time-do-I-have-to-tell-you I AM NOT BARRY!"

Savitar hit his fist against the wall so many times that she could hear his bones breaking with each punch on the solid wall.

"I'm not supposed to do things to please you. I'm not your doggy. You're not the one in charge here. I am. Do not confuse yourself here. I'm not the Barry you used to know. And I'll never be. I just keep reminding you this but you, Iris, you're stubborn about the most obvious things. Continue to live in your delusions. But don't be surprised if I end up killing you because you are always GETTING ME OUT OF CONTROL."

Savitar was blinded by an unnamed rage. All that reassured him was that his fists were not falling on the face of the one he is sickly in love with. The pain in his hand was deafening but the pain was good. It calmed him down. It made him feel alive and powerful. He was used to pain.

When he stopped hitting the wall, Iris was a ball of stress and fear squatting on the floor. Savitar took one minute to stare at his bloody fist and then the woman he loves sobbing in fear on the floor with an empty eye of emotion.

Iris was having a horrific panic attack on the floor for an indefinitely long time. All she heard was the sound of the pot on the whistling fire. She thought he was gone, that's why she looked up. She opened her eyes wild when she saw that he was still there. Standing in front of her with a hand undoubtedly broken. And he had wet cheeks with a red eye. Then Savitar fell to his knees before her and Iris closed her eyes in fear.

"Iris?" Savitar called her in a calm voice and she opened her eyes terrified. "Could you do me a favor and kiss me?" Savitar's hand was a bloody mess, yet he found the strength to open the palm of his hand and beg for a kiss.

What she did after was inexplicable. Unthinkable. There was nothing she understood anyway at this point. All she knew was that this Barry looked downcast with wet eyes for some reason she didn't understand and that reminded her when they were 8 and he cried on her thighs his first night at Joe's.

Iris crawled up to him then wrapped her arms around his neck before tenderly squeezing her lips on his wet lips. Nothing was important at the moment. All that mattered was that Savitar needed Iris and Iris needed Barry.

* * *

Today was a Tuesday and Iris had angry cramps in her lower stomach. She started her period today. She has never been so happy to have it in her entire life. At least one less thing to worry about. She had enough girl's stuffs for her even though she was missing the damned contraceptive pills. That's another problem that she had to settle when the time came. For now, she was reassured to know that she was not pregnant with the man who raped her. It would have been the death of herself. The death of the West-Allen couple. It would have been a point of no return and she was happy that she never got to that fateful point.

Iris was in the bathroom. She was brushing her long wavy hair with a quilted-toothed hair brush while looking intently into the mirror. It was stupid to say but she was terribly missing her red lipstick. Yet she did not see herself asking Savitar to bring her her make-up kit. When she was done, she put the hairbrush on the island of the black marble sink and sighed. Then she swallowed the painkillers that Savitar had advised her to use and drank a glass of water to get it all through.

Looking in the mirror was hard. Forgetting the reality of what she had done last week was hard. She had kissed Savitar of her own free will. He had not forced or abused her, she did it because she wanted to. No. Because she needed it. And him too. Neither of them talked about what happened in the kitchen that day. It was too intimate, even more intimate than when he forced himself inside her. Even more intimate than she and Barry Allen had been for a year. This reality was stifling so she decided to ignore it.

After putting her smooth hair in a rather pretty top bun, Iris put on her red satin kimono. Wearing lingerie in bed had become natural now. It wasn't like she had the choice of pajamas in this house. She was wearing a pretty nightie in transparent white tulle. The kind of nightie that left nothing to the imagination. The kind of nightie that would be perfect to wear on a honeymoon.

_A honeymoon? No. It's too sad. Don't think about it._

The cold that greeted her in the room gave her chills. Savitar had lowered the temperature of the room too much. Iris was eager to sink under the warm sheets before her feet froze. She removed the satin kimono and threw it on the floor to quickly recover in the heat. Iris was literally melting into the sweetness of lavender scented sheets.

She was covered up to the chin. It was good but unfortunately she wasn't sleepy. She could read a book but she didn't want to. She just wanted to watch him sleep. It was a bad habit she had since their inexplicable kiss. Iris watched Savitar sleep.

The man snored a bit but it wasn't embarrassing. What was embarrassing was how beautiful he could be by doing a simple thing like sleeping. Even his scars gave him a sexy look. Like really badass. Iris felt herself sinking into madness. But anyway she's bored most of the time, so it wasn't so bad to feed this madness from time to time.

After all, Iris West has always been attracted to bad boys. Which was arguably the most contradictory thing in the history of love since the man she loves is like a legendary hero called The Flash. The personification of the good guy. Iris sighed tiredly. She was always attracted to bad boys anyway, starting from this hyper-popular high school quarterback who took her virginity in the basement of his parents' house to Eddie who was the sexiest policeman who has ever existed. And then Barry Allen confessed to her and everything changed. It may have been cliché but Barry Allen is her soulmate. She had no doubt at that. Everything was just getting more and more confused in her head and in her heart.

He raped her body and now he wanted to rape her heart. Savitar was a devil. A devil with the carnal envelope of the most beautiful of angels.

This lamb-like wolf slept on his stomach and his head was turned to her side. In his sleep, he moved a little before settling down. His right hand was bandaged but he didn't really need it. His metabolism is so fast that he could stir the fingers of his bloody mess hand after only two days. It was amazing.

"You're watching me sleep again, this is creepy." Savitar mumbled half asleep.

"I do not watch you sleep." Iris said abruptly before turning her back to him. Savitar smiled stupidly with his face half-engulfed under the fluffy pillow.

"I want to sleep in peace, Iris."

"Actually I want you to die in your sleep."

"It's not gonna happen."

A few minutes later, Iris heard him snore again. While Savitar slept like a baby, Iris's brain was spinning in all directions.

She thought about what she had learned from Savitar in a month and a half. What she understood was that Savitar was not a scientific nerdy like Barry. At least he wasn't anymore since the rejection of Team Flash. He was more spiritual. She often caught him reading a book about the gods and old divinities by sipping a cup of sugar-free coffee or reading comics while drinking a can of soda. It was weird to discover another Barry. Someone else who was not interested in science and physics. But to spiritualism and the awakening of oneself. She would see him as a hippie or something.

This thought gave her a furtive smile. Iris reprimanded herself right after. He did not deserve her attention. He had hurt her in the worst way and he deserved nothing from her. Absolutely nothing.

Yet, Savitar played on the guitar. On the guitar! She remembers that the Barry Allen she knew was hopeless with any musical instrument. Yet Savitar played on the guitar. And no matter how Savitar can deny it, every existing Barry had a romantic side because when he played guitar, he literally sweated romanticism.

Sleep took the best of herself because of her once again thinking of the differences and similarities between Savitar and Barry. Iris resisted warming herself in the arms of the man she used to love. What she did not expect was that Savitar rocked her in his arms with an immense hidden love during their sleep.

* * *

 

It was his turn to cook and it was a big disaster. First, the spaghetti that he had dipped into a pot of hot water had caught fire because they didn't soften fast enough and the tips ignited. Secondly, the Italian tomato sauce kept jumping in all directions, splashing everything in its way. Without adding the Bolognese which did not look anything like a Bolognese. More like a dog pie. Thirdly, this cookbook was a big shit and he was going to make a living hell to the one who wrote this shitty recipe.

"AAAHRG! YOU- FUCK IT." Savitar received a splash of hot tomato sauce on his arm. He wanted to hit this cooker to dare to hurt a God. He was too angry right now. "FUCKING COOKER OF-"

"Barry?" Iris screamed angrily as she entered the kitchen in a fury.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING AT?" Savitar shouted back.

"YOU! You're the only guy in miles. Of course it's you!"

"Iris, I'm not in the mood- AHH! FUCK!" Savitar got another splash of hot tomato sauce. He had enough. He was done. He extinguished the fire of the two pots. They were going to eat that shit raw.

Iris folded her arms defiantly. Didn't this woman learn the lesson? Savitar wanted to tie this woman up somewhere and make her regret even daring to look at him that way. But Savitar had managed to calm the beast inside him. Violating Iris was a pleasure but not an end. He wanted more from her. He wanted recognition.

"Did you do the laundry while I was in the library?"

"Yes, what's your point?"

"You've ruined most of our clothes. They've all shrunk. You've put on a derisory temperature and now all the sweaters look like fucking miniature rainbow sweatshirts. Are you stupid or are you doing that purposely to drive me crazy? " She scolded him. Iris was small in front of him but she did not care how much he was taller. "You want me to wear nothing so I can walk around naked and then abuse me as you know how to do it, don't you?"

"Do not talk to me that way."

"Or what? Will you punch me?"

His eyes softened, "I have not touched you in five weeks, Iris. I don't intend to do it today."

"Why? Why didn't you force yourself into me like the first time? What's wrong with you? Do you feel guilty all of sudden? Is it that the magnificent Speedster God doesn't have guts anymore?"

"DON'T!" Savitar's voice was strong enough with resentment to make her tremble. "I don't know what you're trying to do but stop it now."

_Those eyes. This look. This voice._

"SERIOUSLY WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Iris was beside herself. She started to hit Savitar's chest with her fists and he stopped her by holding her wrists. He saw the tears fill her little eyes and he let her go instantly.

"You look... emotional."

Iris did not answer. She began to cry as she began to hit Savitar's chest with her fists again.

"WHY DON'T REACT AT ALL? BE YOURSELF ASSHOLE AS BEFORE! DO SOMETHING."

"No. I won't." He answered softly. He did not react to her blows. He let her let off steam on him for the moment. She seemed to need it more than anything.

"WHY? WHY?"

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Iris."

"Wh- why don't you get mad?"

"Because I don't want to." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and all it was doing was making her even more furious than she was .

"TREATING ME NICELY IS A PART OF YOUR PLAN, ISN'T IT?"

Iris slapped Savitar hard on his cheek and the time stopped. The place where she slapped him became pink contrasting with his pale skin. Savitar slowly turned his head towards her. At that moment, Iris thought he was going to kill her. Savitar didn't make any sudden gestures. All he did was move his jaw slightly as if to regain sensations there.

"Don't do that again." Savitar's voice was deep and dark. And then Iris slapped him again in the same place and he sneered. "I said I'm not going to hit you, why are you?"

"Because I'm scared..."

"That is by far the most illogical answer you could give me right now." Iris lowered her head down and sobbed. Tears ran down her cheeks like torrents and she couldn't stop it. Savitar gently brushed her delicious neck with his hands and made her lift her head. He watched her cry. "You're my everything. You're my Goddess." Savitar leaned over to her little body and pecked at his lips. "Everything I did is so that no one will be able to pull us apart."

Iris reacted violently and pushed him back with as much force as she had. She pushed him once, Savitar did not react. Then she pushed him a second time, stronger and he still did not react. Iris was pushing him again and again until his back banged the edge of the stove behind him. She began to beat her fists on his chest. Again and again. She just wanted him to get upset, scream or worse like hit her. She did not want him to act like that. She did not want him to talk to her that way. Especially not with the contradictory feelings that his behaviour created in her.

Savitar left her punching him for ten minutes until she get tired and stopped by breathing quickly. Savitar passed his long arms around her little frame and rubbed her back.

"Sh sh. I'm here."

Iris raised her head fearfully with watery eyes,"you- you're here?"

"Yes."

Iris stood on tiptoe squeezing the fabric of his T-shirt in her hands. She had done halfway and Savitar did the rest.

Everything that happened afterwards was an avalanche of sloppy and wet kisses. Savitar kissed her in a way that expressed all his hunger for her. He wanted to fuck her so many times but withdrew. He wanted to make her scream with pleasure and pain and see her squirming under him. Savitar wanted Iris in a way that was illegal. In a wild way that should not be allowed. He wanted to possess every fiber of her being to use them as much as his fantasies asked him.

 _Where is the love_? he asked internally to himself.  _Gods doesn't love, they possess._ The answer was easy to find.

Their teeth hit from time to time. The fault of Savitar's tongue rolling in Iris's mouth. Savitar moaned ridiculously loudly as he felt Iris' hesitant little hands slip under his T-shirt. Savitar gave her a slap in the ass and she gasped in the kiss. He smiled before giving her ass a push so that she could get on with her legs around his waist. In this way, she was at the right height for him to worship her two perky treasures.

He grabbed one of her breasts took in a bra and bit through the light fabric of her pink cotton top. Iris's hair stole back when she threw her head back by moaning. Iris was lost.

The second after her back hit a wall and she opened her eyes to see that she was in the hallway leading to their room. Savitar tore off the cotton top then her bra. When her breasts were released, she could swear on hearing a grunting beast.

Savitar knew he had to go slowly on the woman but her body was like ecstasy. He heard her whine as he alternated the bites on each of her tits.

And then the second after Iris was bent over the dresser in their room with her legs feeling like gelatin with Savitar behind her. He rubbed his pants against her butt like a depraved man.

"I wanna feel inside of your deep."

"No. No. Barry- I'm- I can't-" Savitar tore her pants into thousand pieces and she turned quickly to face him,"I can't- I'm still on my period."

"Who cares?" Savitar said by undoing his jeans belt.

"But- no- it's gross." Savitar forced her to sit on the dresser and positioned himself between her legs. Then he tore off her panties. It was like a trigger that made her panic. She struggled in his kisses and screamed sadly . "No please. Please Barry! Don't hurt me again. Please."

"Okay. Okay. Shhh it's okay. No sex. You don't seem to be mentally able to bear it. Shhh stop crying." Savitar pulled back to give her enough space.

They were both naked and he was as hard as the excalibur rock. He reached for her when she looked up at him.

"Come to me, goddess." Iris rose from the dresser crying silently and stared at Savitar's pale white hand. "Please?" He asked with an insistent voice. Iris didn't hesitate anymore. She walked slowly toward him and took his hand. Savitar pulled her into a soft hug. Iris put her head on his bare chest and put her arms around his waist. She felt better in Savitar's arms, whether he was her Barry or not, it didn't seem to matter anymore here. "Now look at me, Iris."

Iris looked up at him. He wiped her tears with his thumbs with the most enamoured look of the history of all the enamoured looks.

"I'm not gonna take your body this way. Not today... But I do need a liberation. Do you want to liberate me?" Iris did not understand what he was saying. "Answer yes." Savitar ordered.

"Yes."

"Good. Now kneel before me and touch your nipples seductively."

Iris did not want to cogite so she did not cogite. She knelt in front of him and began to touch her breasts moaning a little. Her face was right in front of his hard cock oozing with precum. Savitar began to masturbate in front of her face.

He could have asked her to suck his cock. But he didn't do it. Iris had never done that. Even with Barry Allen and he knew it. Perhaps Savitar felt didn't want to traumatize her more than he already did or perhaps he just wanted to masturbate in front of her face as she touched herself.

It was like seconds before Savitar's sperm wobbled on her face in white sticky strings. Iris's eyes were tightly closed so as not to get the thick liquid in her eyes while Savitar had his little death. After that Iris felt Savitar lift her from the ground abruptly and then kissed her. It had to be a way to make her taste his sperm because she tasted it in kisses. The taste of Savitar's sperm was acidic like a citrus fruit. She could get used to it. _Does Barry Allen's sperm taste the same_? What a madness?

"Open your eyes."

Iris opened her eyes. Savitar looked at her as if she were the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. Not as if her face was covered with sperm. Savitar wiped his thumb under her left eye where there was a small puddle of cum. He took it and brought it to Iris's mouth. She opened her mouth and Savitar plunged his thumb full of cum inside with a mischievous look. Savitar began to laugh lovingly before resuming his seriousness.

Savitar took her to the bed by holding her hand. Iris was scared for a moment, thinking he was still going to force her into sex. Savitar saw her frightful look toward the bed.

"No my goddess, I just want you to sit on my face."

"What are you talking about?" Iris frowned.

Savitar lay on his back on the bed with a smirk on his lips.

"Come here and sit on my face."

He took her a moment to understand what he wanted exactly and then she understood, "Oh!"

The next thing she knew was that she was sitting on Savitar's face with his face between her thighs and his mouth on her pussy. His hands were holding the cheeks of her butt. From time to time, he slapped her ass just to hear gasp. It was crazy. He was crazy and darkly skillful with his tongue. Her back was painfully arched by the force of pleasure that his fast tongue gave her. Once the cotton string was set aside, her pussy was just a delicious dish that Savitar devoured with appetite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched with Barry/Savitar to express Iris' confusion. Barry= Savitar and Barry Allen= The flash. Now she tries not to confuse them anymore and she's accepting they're two different persons.  
> All the reviews are very appreciated. It gives me the inspiration to write faster.

Savitar's hands flew around the craft with a deadly precision. He was focused on what he was doing without a doubt, but that didn't stop him from thinking about the woman who was in his bedroom on the second floor. Iris had exceeded his wildest expectations. Kidnapping her was the best decision he ever made. He felt satisfied. He felt all his intelligence tweeting about in his brain. He felt efficient like never before. Maybe he should take advantage of this buzz of intense sexual satisfaction to make a visit to Barry Allen after.

From what Savitar saw in the memories that the speedster created, he had much to do in his duty to protect the city and defeat the wicked. Who was the bad guy now? A man with a Japanese armor? How boring. The images of his battles with Team Flash did not really interest him. He was interested in seeing Barry Allen's crying face in his bed when all the adrenaline of the day was gone and he realized he lost the only woman he had ever loved. Savitar was smiling at that memories. It was strangely exhilarating and rewarding to see him so depressed. Even if Barry Allen kept hope and sought him anyway, Savitar knew that he had broken the young man by showing him the memory of Iris's rape.

Thinking about it, this disturbing guilt was resurfacing. He shook his head to erase it. Savitar began to think of Iris. His so obedient Iris. His heart swelled with pride. The last time they were intimate, she obeyed and she did not fight. It was... phenomenal, to say the least, to see her touch her beautiful breasts as she knelt in front of him. To see her flinch but stay still to welcome his seed on her face. To see his gooey sperm flowing on the dark generous mounds on her chest To see her accept his salty kisses and know that she tasted his seed in their kisses. It was all very phenomenal. Savitar wanted to continue in this way. He definitely wanted more. He wanted her to surrender completely to him without any resistance. He wanted her totally under his control.

He had so many plans for her. He was proud that they had been living together for two months now and that his bossy and powerful woman's spirit was bending to his advantage like the way metal curls under heat. Perhaps the fact that he was in such a hot planet made him comparing her mind to metal. There must be something poetic about it. Whatever. Savitar was good.

Happy? He has not known this concept for too long. He was not happy, just satisfied. He could be more satisfied though. If he had had his way into her glorious body, he would fuck her until her screams and moans made the walls of the house tremble. Savitar had promised to do nothing wrong to Iris again. He could have her body again just by being careful not to hurt her and try not to leave a legacy that will leave her even more fearful of him than she already was. Oh how Savitar wanted to bury himself in her tight pussy right now, fuck her and free himself into her belly to mark her. But that's the scenario of another day, because today is a special day.

Today was Iris's birthday. June 24th. The glorious day of the birth of Barry's soul mate. It wasn't a day like any other. No. It was a special day for her as much as for him. Savitar wanted to offer her something special. To change their bizarre routine that had begun naturally. Show her that even though he was not Barry Allen, he was still Barry. The best of all. The best of all Speedsters. The Future flash. The God of speed.

The thing was, he wanted was to fuck her without mercy. Not pamper her with ridiculous things but fuck her. Savitar sighed in front of his work. To think of her being innocent always brought him back into a state of intense excitement.

For God's sake, how did Barry Allen used to live with her in the same house and behave like such a puppy? Iris deserves a man. A real one. Strong and protective. Not that ridiculous helpless Speedster Barry Allen. Perfect, now he was angry. Savitar groaned under his breath and threw the screwdriver he was using on the table full of metal, creating a loud crash. He got up from his chair in front of his desk and began to perambulate the room with his right index finger scratching his chin. He tapped his chin with the finger while meditating on his own conflicting feelings.

To be honest, Savitar knew something had changed in their relationship,if he could call it that.

She had this habit of complaining that the food was too cold or that the orange juice was not pressed orange juice. He had to admit that she was cute when she sulked. Through his memories, Barry always responded to her quirks, until he went to buy caviar in the middle of the night just because she had left her bottom lip in a pretty sulky grimace. It's no wonder that Iris West does have high standards. But even if she was adorable in her sulky mimicry, Savitar didn't tolerate that kind of behavior. By the gates of hell, she would have to give him a blowjob worthy of a porn movie to have him get up from his bed in the middle of the night to get her something to eat. Savitar was not Barry Allen. Far from that. There was a difference of notable past that changed everything, absolutely everything in him. Still, he was connected to her in a strange way. Often he feels so guilty for everything he does to her that he wants to break everything around him to free himself.

Sometimes he wants to hurt her, sometimes he wants to be gentle with her. His goals were so focused on the woman that he often lost himself in forgetting the vindictiveness he was harboring for Barry Allen and his family. He often forgot that the purpose of all this was to make Barry Allen suffer by not having the girl. He could have the girl as a sexual compensation to his repressed teenage desires, but not as a love interest. His goal is to break Barry in every way imaginable. What could be more ingenious than using his desperate love for Iris West to do that. It was genius. But didn't he get lost along the way?

He has not had sex with the beautiful woman for two months already, which is disturbing given the way he had brutally forced her into it the first time. Savitar closed his eyes and hissed with pleasure as he remembered how his cock was feeling in her tight inside.

"Iris ..." A groan escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. A few seconds passed before he opened his eyes and smirked. He had not lost himself. He was still in the line of his plan: to own Iris and send her back to the kind Barry Allen when she'll be completely under his control. A plan with less sexual gratification but that was going to change soon. "Birthday. Barry. It's her birthday." Savitar licked his dry lower lip and then smiled to himself. "Mmmm." He began to think of her again.

He needed to see her face. He came out of his basement to go upstairs. He was in no hurry to use his super speed. He had a lot to think about on the way there.

It didn't take much time to find Iris. She was in their room, sitting with one leg raised among the tangled cushions and sheets. She was wearing an oversized gray turtleneck sweater and he saw that her legs were bare. Savitar knew she had to wear those baseball style shorts that he secretly found sexy. She had her chin resting on her right knee as she read a book posed on the toe of her right foot. Her hair was as beautiful as in Barry Allen's memories: long, wavy with a chocolate color that reflected in the sun's rays. In addition, it was exceptionally clear outside, which made the rays of the sun, which passed by the large bay window, shone the glints of chocolate of her hair. The vision was suffering for his remaining eye. Iris was too beautiful for his mind to turn right.

"Iris?"

"Yes ..." She answered softly after lifting her head off the book. Savitar immediately saw all the sadness in her eyes.

"I heard it's your birthday today."

"It is." She answered dryly.

"Do you want to do something particular today?"

"Would you let me go back home?"

"No." Barry rolled his eyes.

"Then I don't want to do anything." Iris said then bowed her head on her book and pretended to go back to reading.

She didn't read. She couldn't. She was trembling with fear expecting his reaction to her scorn. Iris knew better than to talk to Savitar with that tone of disdain, annoying him, but she could not help herself. It's not up to her to take care of his feelings. It should be the opposite. It should be up to him to care about her and beg for forgiveness after what she did to her. She is the victim not him. Iris could literally feel his eyes burn her skin.

"I don't like your tone." Iris didn't respond nor was paying attention. Savitar raised an eyebrow before giggling. "You're so courageous, aren't you?" Silence. "It's interesting, although it's not to your advantage to act like this. It only increases the immeasurable pleasure I'll feel when I finally manage to break you." Iris shivered with fear and looked up fearfully. "You do know what I'm capable of, still... you keep provoking me." He nodded," yes. Very courageous or very stupid."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Savitar walked to the bed. Iris was just petrified about his next step. "It's too soon for that and... There is better things you'll have to be sorry for." He laid down on his side of the bed and propped himself up on one elbow to get a good view of her. Iris's breathing was beginning to be laborious and all he could think of at that moment was how he could use that luscious mouth wisely. "It's your birthday, let's be happy, goddess." Why did he have to be so seductive when he called her goddess? Iris closed her eyes tight a few seconds to turn away from her treacherous desires. "Would you try to be happy today? No fear. No lies. Just happiness? Would you try to be happy with me for once?"

And it was there. Barry's beggar look, which Iris didn't know how to resist.

"What-" she coughed a little, "what do you want to do?"

A big smile illuminated Barry's face.

"Bondage."

"WHAT?!"

Barry burst out laughing, "just kidding." In fact, he would like that. "I don't know. It's your birthday. What do you want? What did Barry Allen use to do for you at your birthdays?"

"At my birthday, we do a family dinner with Joe and afterwards we spent the rest of the night with our friends to celebrate with each other."

"That is definitely the most annoying thing I have ever heard."

Iris frowned, "we're kind people. We do celebrate this kind of event with family and friends. That's what normal people do."

"Well, I'm a God. I don't do things like normal people."

Savitar's voice gave her goose bumps. What he had just said seemed to imply depraved sexual things. Before she thought of threatening him to not dare to touch her, he began to talk again. "Okay for a dinner, I'm taking you out of here. Somewhere nice where we can eat without burning our kitchen." But to cut all hope she began to have, he added, "not at a place you know. Forget it now. It's a good place I found during my inter-dimensional trip."

"Did you bring some girls there?"

"I'm not Barry. I have had a lot of... affairs. As you can see I'm very skillful." Iris couldn't help being bitter about that.

"Men always say that while it's far from the reality."

"Jealousy? how cute."

"I'm not-"

"I'm sure you'll like it." Savitar was excited. "Be ready by 6pm." He had barely finished his sentence that he had accelerated to the door. "And Iris? I want you to be beautiful for me."

After that, Savitar had disappeared from the place. Iris sighed frustrated and resigned, and got up from the bed to prepare herself for this stressful evening.

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea. It was a very bad idea. Iris knew that by wearing this dress, Savitar would like their celebration to end up in a bed obligatorily. Like seriously, this dress was a killer. Barry wouldn't resist it and Savitar wouldn't either. But she wanted to wear this dress on her 28th birthday. Call her a madwoman or something, but she wanted to wear this dress. She really wanted it. This desire surpassed the fear that Savitar wants more than she can give for the moment. She really wanted this day to be special. Iris knew that if she didn't feel like herself today, she would end up in the toilet crying all the tears out of her body.

Iris didn't want to cry today. She wanted to feel confident. She wanted to be strong and combative. She wanted to be a fearless fighter like Barry Allen always knew her to be. She wanted to be the woman she always was and find her self-confidence, and wearing this fabulous dress was the price to pay for self-confidence.

Iris was in front of the big mirror in the bedroom, looking at herself. She smoothed the invisible folds of her long red dress with a train that fall on the carpet. She done her hair in a sophisticated high bun with her usual fringe flowing on her face's side in a slightly 90's style. It must be said that she excelled in the art of making the sexiest fringes.

She felt like a bomb with hundreds of volts with this dress on and this sexy look. Without forgetting makeup: small cat's eyes accentuated by a dark eyeliner, a perfect face powder and matte red lips. Yes, Iris was a real bomb. Her long red dress with a plunging neckline and lace back was terribly tempting. The thin fabric of the dress married each of her curves and thanks to the heels she wore, it gave her a slender graceful waist. Iris was beautiful and she knew it. Iris was beautiful and all the excitement of being rebellious to her fears of rape didn't go down the further she looked in the mirror.

She came to think that if Savitar abused her tonight, it would be her fault because she was too beautiful. She knew it was irrational to think that, but she was beginning to think so. She was beginning to think that she liked Savitar's abuse. And then the proof was what happened last time. How she obeyed him and let himself cum on her face without even flinching and she allowed him to lick her private parts without struggling.

She wanted to be brave, but now she didn't want to anymore. She wanted to fight now, she wanted to obey. She wanted to be impetuous now, she wanted to hide in a hole far from Savitar and not get out.

"Who are you..." Iris whispered to her reflection on the mirror.

It was her but it was as if she didn't recognize herself. What was happening to her? Who was she?

Iris is Barry Allen's fiancée and Joe West's beloved daughter. It's a fact. But nevertheless her reflection didn't seem to be the one of the fiancee of a hero and the daughter of a policeman. Her reflection was that of a woman ... different. As if her story no longer counted. As if her West-Allen past no longer counted. As if her goal in life was no longer to marry Barry and be a successful journalist but rather to satisfy Savitar's lurid desires. Terve Savitar and make him satisfied. Until the end.

"No. No. Get yourself together, girl. You're Iris Ann West. You'll get back to Barry, the love of your life. He's gonna find you and get you back home. And you'll forget everything that happened here. Everything." Iris was pointing at her reflection in the mirror and then she felt so ridiculous that she burst out laughing. "Now I'm talking to myself." She raised her arms to the sky with indignation, "Perfect! I'm losing my mind now. Perfect. "

Iris smiled sadly one last time to her reflection in the mirror before slowly walking towards the bed, being careful not to step on the train of her red dress. She sat down at the corner of the king size bed and looked through the bay window of their room. And it was as if the surrounding green was making fun of her expensive dress.

If she didn't have the fear of being eaten by a beast straight out of her nightmare, she would do well walking in this savannah. Just to discover the trees of another world and taste fruits that no one has ever tasted. The forest of this world is just breathtaking. A truly wonderful extraordinary landscape to watch. Today there was fog so she didn't see too well all of this but seeing the sleeping volcano was far enough to remember how this place looked like a paradise under the sun.

And then Iris frowned in understanding some obvious thing she had not understood before. This place looked like a paradise and Savitar has a God complex. Whathat if all this had a connection? what if he tried to reproduce a kind of theory about the first men to make her the goddess he keeps talking about? Perhaps Savitar want to change her more radically than she originally thought. Perhaps he plans to turn her into a meta-human worthy of him by passing her through the radius of a dark machine.

No. Iris immediately rejected the idea. Barry never showed that he wanted to be with a meta-human. She is his first love. Long before he became the Flash and saved Central City from bandits. If Barry loved her from the youngest years of his life then Savitar did it too. Savitar loved her, in some strange ways. Savitar's love was just weird, crooked would be the word. But it's still love, right? He wouldn't turn her into something she would not want, right? Because he loves her and would never hurt her?

Iris licked her shaking lower lip and then smiled sadly, "It's pathetic, and you're pathetic."

"You're definitely not pathetic." Savitar made his entrance into the room at that moment. Iris quickly got up from where she was sitting as if a deity had just entered the room. She hastened to take her little red pouch on the bed as if Savitar was just going to take her away without saying anything. "Definitely not." Savitar stood a good distance from her, close enough to smell her jasmine fragrance but far enough to not be able to touch her. "Why do you think you're pathetic, Iris? Because you're falling in love with me?"

"What? No. Of course no." Iris frantically refuted his allegations with a grimace of disgust. Savitar tilted his head to the side with a wise smile and nodded in a quick defeat. "I was just thinking if- if you're gonna do some experimentations on me to transform me into a meta-human."

Savitar's eyes widened in horror, "I would never do that to you." He walked over to her, "I don't want you to have this kind of scars." He gestured to show his burnt cheek before delicately slipping the tips of his fingers on her bare arms with a look completely lost in her brown eyes. He seemed so in love with her, that during the seconds when he touched her, she imagined it was her Barry. "I want your skin to stay perfect. I don't want to do anything to change your nature. You're already a perfection by yourself. I want to keep that fragile beauty you have intact, believe me, I wouldn't do anything to change that."

Then his look fell on her cleavage that did not hide at all the rounded shape of her breasts. The fabric pressed her breasts so that her cleavage was very sensual. Savitar was looking at her cleavage as if he was struck by something.

"And you are, Iris Ann West, the most beautiful human being I never seen in my entire life."

And Iris smiled. Timidly. But she smiled.

"Okay let me have a look at your back. Turn around for me, would you? This dress is so dope."

Iris rolled her eyes before bending over to take her train to her feet. She straightened up, raised her arms and gave him a grumpy look before making a full turn.

"I think I just lost the sight of my only valid eye."

He giggled and she smiled timidly again. Iris sinfully blinked at him and Savitar was the happiest fucking man right now. And it could be seen on his face like the daylight. He was because she had made herself beautiful for him. At first he thought he was going to find her in those horrible long sweaters she liked to wear and that he had to force her to wear something more presentable. But in hell, he was surprised to see her so beautiful, so radiant, so resplendent. Her hair, this dress, her makeup, everything was done in order to make herself beautiful for him. For him and for him alone. Savitar felt a surge of uncontrollable possessiveness that would soon make him blush.

"Do not say stupid things."

"You are really beautiful."

"Thank you." She smoothed her dress nervously but with more confidence than when he found her, "you-" she hesitated, "you're not bad either." Iris finally let go.

Savitar blushed. It was immediate.

"Do I understand that you think I'm handsome?"

Iris wanted to tell him that she always found him handsome. Terribly beautiful even. In a way that Barry Allen would never be.

"Just ... Presentable." She looked up at him. "For once."

Savitar was actually stylish. He had the same disheveled dark hairstyle with his fringe falling on the side of his face, above his good eye. He had not made any effort of hairstyle but he had made a sartorial effort. He had swapped his old black T-shirt and jeans for a full-featured three-piece black coal suit completed with a black tie and black perfectly waxed Richelieu shoes. He had a British style that reminded her Julian.

Savitar style was absolutely devastating. He looked like an angel of death coming to reap her soul.

"Iris ..." The breathless way he pronounced her name was strangely satisfying. "Um- uhn thank you for the compliment." Savitar blushed even harder.

Iris smiled with satisfaction. She had missed so much seeing Barry blush in admiration before her and that innocence Barry was always sweating, she missed that. She didn't know that a simple blush on Savitar's good cheek could fill her confidence gauge at such a level.

"You're welcome."

"Maybe we should go now, I have a lot of surprises for you. It's your birthday, let's celebrate it properly."

"You sound very enthusiastic." Iris became suspicious.

"C'mon, it's your birthday." Iris crossed her arms, still with that look of suspicion. Savitar chuckled a bit before confessing, "I want us to hurry up to be in a public place to avoid tearing that dress off your beautiful body and doing exactly what you've been dreading for weeks on your birthday."

Iris nodded and cleared her throat.

"So let's go then."

* * *

The inter-dimensional journey was fast. Iris felt her head turn and the ground horribly unstable under her feet when they arrived at the place where Savitar took them.

It was disconcerting to see people. To hear city sounds and smell the smell of the street. She had almost forgotten how to walk in a noisy street with too much light coming from nearby shops. It was disconcerting to return to a life she had always known. Life in a big city. The passage in the street was slow and controlled. She held Savitar's hand as she followed him closely. He knew the place and she didn't know. The city looked like Central City but a little different. The buildings of her memories were still there but they had changed facades. As if years had passed since she was here. It was disconcerting and so terrifying.

Iris didn't leave his side as they walked to the grand chic hotel a few feet away. The idea of shouting for help and running away from him crossed her mind. But it was useless to feed such hope. Nothing said she was in Central City of her Earth, if it was even the right time. They could have been in the past or in the future. And she could never go home again if she tried to run away. It was too risky, so she didn't do anything.

They climbed the entrance stairs which had a red carpet spread over them. An elegantly dressed doorman greeted them by lowering his head and opened the doors for them. Iris and Savitar entered the huge lobby of the hotel walking on the red carpet as if they were kings and queens of the decade. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest as she looked at the people around them. All of her being told her to shout but she didn't do anything. Savitar was talking about something to the receptionist before a waiter escorted them to the upscale restaurant. She repressed herself already inwardly for not having heard anything. She was too scattered by everything around her.

Everything was normal in the restaurant. Men and women ate and talked naturally at their table. There was an orchestra at the stage playing jazz. The lights were dimmed and the place smelled good food. Everything was in a white and gold tone. Nothing denoted. Everything seemed perfect and idyllic.

It was disconcerting, to say the least. She didn't expect that. Savitar held her for almost 2 months in a world surrounded by a hostile jungle and now they were sitting at an immaculate table in a starred restaurant in the middle of Central City.

Savitar didn't talk to her much. He took care of pulling the chair for her to sit down like the good gentleman he wasn't. He ordered for them without asking what she wanted. He didn't order dessert, maybe she would have some leeway for that at least. They were served vintage wine and yes, it was really good. She immediately jumped on the chance to be drunk tonight. Savitar never brought alcohol to the house and she was missing the alcoholic cocktails she knew how to prepare when she was barista. The wine was good, she could be drunk with wine too.

There were men at some table who eyed her. Iris was doing everything to ignore them. Savitar was able to kill them off if he saw them doing it. She no longer doubted his murderous madness at this point in their relationship. Relationship? Are they in relationship? No. No. They are not. He kidnapped her away from her family and the man she loves to hold her captive and the worst was that he abused her greedily. He raped her the first time and since then he had not raped her. It happened just once but she didn't know if she could ever forget that horrible act of the man who closely looks like Barry Allen. By the way, he gave her the choice last time. No, it wasn't really a choice.

If you were asked to either shoot yourself or jump off a bridge, there is really no choice in there. The purpose remains the same.

She had responded to his sexual desires and he had given her stunning orgasms all night. It was not a healthy relationship. At all. It was just toxic. She missed Barry and his sweetness. All that innocent love he gave her without reserve. She was tired of being scared all the time. She could not stand anymore. It was getting too hard to keep the mask. Iris needed Barry. That's it, she wanted to cry now. She needed him here and now.

"Iris?"

Barry's voice. No, Savitar's voice reminded her where she was. She quickly picked up her spirits and hardened the mask.

"Yes?" She took her fork and knife and began to cut the duck meat in her dish. Savitar narrowed his eyes and put his cutlery on the table.

"Why you're sitting there like a child pouting?"

Iris opened her mouth in an obvious shock,"I'm not... pouting."

"You are pouting. Don't try to lie. I know everything about your little girly mimic. And you are pouting right now."

Iris smiled falsely before putting her cutlery on the table with no delicacy, "Okay. Now what? You gonna scold me because of that?"

"Justify yourself."

Iris had a hiccup of surprise,"excuse me?"

"You heard me." Savitar sat upright on his chair with a menacing look. His milky eye was so light that he was serious.

' _Go fuck yourself_ ' she wanted to say. The words were on the tips of her tongue but she didn't want him to go wild into a place full of people.

"I didn't pout. Okay. I just- zoned a little."

Savitar turned his tongue in the hollow of his cheek with an angry look.

"No. You didn't zone a little. You zoned since the beginning of this dinner with a resting ugly pouting face. I have to admit I'm very disappointed about it. I just want to know why you're pouting while we're eating delicious food in a very well noted restaurant with this magnificent jazz music in the background. I kinda like this place. I think there is absolutely no reason for you to pout right now. So excuse me if I'm a bit confused when I found you pouting while there is no reason for you to have this kind of undesirable behavior."

"I just- I didn't- I- this-"

"Speak english. Damn it."

"It's my birthday, I wish I had talked to Joe, And Wally, And- I wanted to be with my family."

"Your family uhn." Savitar's mood changed abruptly. He looked down sadly. He didn't need to say more. His look was that of sad Barry. No difference.

"Ba- Savitar, that was not what I wanted to say." Savitar looked up with hesitant eyes. "I just-" Iris was cold because of the pressure. She rubbed her hands on her thighs to give herself courage. The situation was embarrassing. Because she really wanted to give him a hug to comfort him and it was not normal at all. "The place is nice. And the food is delicious. It's very romantic. I appreciate that."

"But? Because there's a but coming."

"But... It's my birthday. And I can't be happy if I pass it far from those I love."

"You don't love me, Iris?" He asked with a hurt expression.

"Barry?"  _How could he ask me such a question?_

Savitar punched the table ,"I'm not Barry."

Iris felt embarrassed. They got all eyes on them from the other patrons. Most of the people gave them disapproving looks for the sound. Iris leaned over the table and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry, I won't pout anymore." She tried to smile, showing her white teeth. She could soften him so that he would not be violent in front of curious people. "Please, it's my birthday. Stay calm... please." She spoke to him as if he were a wild stallion ready to go headlong into an argument.

Savitar didn't say anything at the moment. He took a long sip of wine before speaking in a low voice. Clearly refraining from screaming. He didn't even look at her, he had his eyes lost in the red liquid in his glass.

"I wanted this dinner to be perfect."

"It's perfect. It's perfect." She said quickly, "But-" Iris sighed. There was no way to tell him things without getting him angry. "Could you allow me to talk to my father? Just one minute. Everything will be perfect with that call. Please let me do that."

Savitar looked up, "No."

"Ba- Savitar." Iris understood the lesson. She was no longer making amalgamations between him and Barry. Savitar is not Barry. And she had resigned herself to no longer confusing them. At least not openly in front of him. Her imagination gave her hope and she just couldn't let Barry's image drop in her head when she looked at Savitar. Now Savitar refused her to talk to her father, and she suspected that all that was just the consequences of his jealousy and his possessiveness. "I'm with you, Savitar. I live with you, I sleep with you, I do everything you want me to do. A call will not change my situation. All I ask is a call. Just a call and I'll do whatever you want tonight. "

He was surprised. Very.

"You want to bargain with me?"

"No. Let's say you allow me to talk to Joe and I'll do whatever you want to make this night perfect as you want to. I can do it." Iris took a deep breath and Savitar's eyes fell on her breasts. "I'll do anything for this call." Iris hated how it sounded hopeless but now that she had a small chance to talk to her father and maybe Barry, she was not going to let it go.

"Whatever?" Iris nodded. Savitar snorted before loosening his tie. "I'm not the kind of man to bite the bait of sex, Iris."

"I was not talking about sex." She was very offended.

"Yes, you did." Iris looked away. "I'll let you talk to your family after this night. I don't want you to spoil your makeup with ugly tears." Iris's smile was big. Big and bright. And that made Savitar, livid. Because she had never smiled like that during her captivity. He was pained, confused and angry. "Don't bargain with me again. I only accept this because it's your birthday. I won't allow that again."

"Sure. Sure." Iris still smiled.

"Barry's an easy fish. I'm a fucking shark. The bait of sex is not good bait for me. "He emptied his glass of wine and took the bottle of wine to fill it again. "Do something for me and this call is yours."

"Yes. Whatever it is, I will do it." Iris was determined. Whatever the price, she had to call Joe. She could only imagine how devastated he was.

Iris watched Savitar empty his third glass, which will surely not be the last, before he tells her what she should do.

"Act like a fucking lady and stop pouting like a goddamn child. Gods have no patience, Iris. Don't ever test me again. I'm in charge here. Always keep that in mind."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you comments make me write faster. Thanks to like this story.

They continued to eat their dinner without any more trouble. Iris tried to be more receptive to the conversation. She tried to focus on him even if she wanted to be with Barry Allen instead. Anyways, she couldn't spend the whole evening avoiding him. They were both in an idyllic place to celebrate her birthday. What could she do? She had no choice but to be cordial. To act like a lady as he said. Plus, the promise to talk to her father and maybe Barry was really encouraging.

Yes, Iris was going to make efforts to keep Savitar from breaking that promise because of his susceptibility and his jealousy. So they spoke a lot about randoms things and the ambience between them remained calm. She often found herself interested by everything he said. Sometimes she smiled seductively at him by forgetting who he really is. Not because of the confusion between him and Barry. Just because she liked having a conversation with him. She found him cute when he allowed himself of doing cute things and she liked his bossy side even if it was very frustrating. If they were in another life, she could find him very attractive in his own way.

Savitar was very different from Barry but he remained Barry: funny and adorable in his lost moments. But he had something darker, something sexy. The way he devoured her with his eyes at every bite she took revealed all the evil plans he had for her for the night. And his angry eyes were definitely the sexiest. Savitar had this look, a sexy one. The kind of look that makes you want to submit yourself under his control without fear and let him guide you to a world of pleasure still unknown to the human race.

Yes, sometimes Iris found herself thinking it's a fucking date while it's not.

She kinda liked this luxurious hotel. When Savitar told her that they were going to stay at the hotel for the night, she nearly jumped to the ceiling with happiness and excitement without thinking for a second of the sex that could result from it. It must be said that this hotel gave her stars in the eyes. Everything was so chic and beautiful. She felt like a movie star, as if the world belonged to her and it was he whom had just served it to her on a silver platter. Maybe she could enjoy the bonuses of being here. Tomorrow she could ask to go to the spa to have some massages and even make laps in the large pool that just have to be there, it was a necessity. A swim in a hot whirlpool would be nice too. This place was the dream. That's what Savitar was selling to her: the dream. Not the nightmare that he showed to her from the beginning of her captivity. Some things had changed. Some things had changed, but she didn't know just what.

Often Iris lingered to look at his big hands. Savitar had such big hands. She imagined those hands squeezing her thighs to spread them. How they would slip along her sweaty body and how they would hold her in place while his tongue would turn in a circular rhythm of hell on her clit. She imagined his lips on her. She imagined his hot breath on her neck and his erotic animalistic moaning in the hollow of her ear. She imagined his muscular arms circling her back to keep her warm. She imagined her nails scratching his toned back and she could almost feel the muscles of his back contracting to the soft pain caused by her scratches.

Iris watched him speak and she imagined him, Savitar, not Barry, doing things to her that she dreaded so many times. It troubled her. It was wrong to do that. To imagine him having her body in this way without fighting. It was as if she was cheating on Barry, her fiancé, her man. Guilt weighed heavily in her heart as it beat at a mile an hour when he called her his goddess. Whenever his eyes landed on her, Savitar drank each of her face's features as if she were a gorgeous woman who was wooing. This kind of attention was flattering. The way he seemed to adulate her made her weak in the knees.

Barry and Savitar didn't really have the same looking body. They are both very tall and their bodies have a natural elegance but still they weren't the same. Savitar is a bit muscular. Not to mention notable differences such as Savitar's horribly cracked scar, which took all the left side of his face and his white and milky blind eye. She could easily refer to these obvious differences to never confuse them. But yet this burnt cheek didn't detract from his beauty, and even less from his confidence. His blind eye didn't look blind at all and it added something serious and dangerous to his look.

He was so beautiful to her eyes to the point of thinking that this scar on his face was just an insignificant detail. An insignificant detail? She could laugh at it. It was odd to think that Savitar's scar, which literally takes up half of his face, wasn't that important. But here, that's what she thought, and she thought she wasn't the only one thinking that. She didn't know how he was doing but every person he spoke to didn't dare to look at this scar. As if everyone was melting in the warmth of his gaze and ended up trapped in them. His eyes were killers. And his lips ... Oh my God.

"Iris?"

She blinked quickly and stood upright, "yes?"

"You keep staring at me." Savitar said amused. "Again." He held his glass of wine in his hand as he leaned over the table to get closer to her. And she knew that before she stood straight, she was bent over the table to get closer to him too. She was like a dragonfly attracted by the light of a lamp knowing well that the fire would eventually burn it but continue to fly around it at a loss. She had to stop drinking. The wine wasn't that good for her fickle and confused feelings. "Go ahead and continue to do it. I find it quite satisfying."

Iris had an embarrassed smile before drinking a glass of water.  _Clever girl._ Savitar giggled and sat upright on the chair too.

He turned his head to watch the orchestra play. He had an unexpected love for Jazz. The acoustic sound cradled him in a gentle way. It put him in a pleasant buzz instead of the anger he felt every second he breathed. He admired the guitarist playing. He was furtively thinking of taking a guitar himself and playing a few songs just for Iris. How romantic. He persuaded himself that it was Barry's trait he didn't inherit. Yet sitting there, in front of Iris, he was thinking of taking a guitar and playing some pretty songs that he had in his personal register just to see her eyes shine with admiration like ten minutes ago. The way she looked at him, he couldn't have dreamed it up. She drooled on him. It was satisfying to say the least and he was going to enjoy it without scruples.

"That's a habit you have. You're not that subtle when you watch me sleep at nights... I like that." Savitar turned his head to her and she did the same. "I'm curious to know what you see when you stare at me."

"Un nothing really. Just thinking about- things."

"What kind of things?"

Iris swallowed hard, she didn't like where it was going. "You snore in your sleep." She said and Savitar snickered, "no kidding. You do really snore and sometimes it's awful."

"Is it that bad?"

"Awful!" She smiled and he smiled too.

"Well, if it's time for bed revelations, I have to tell you that you move around a lot in your sleep. You kick me with your arms, and you have the annoying habit of always keeping in touch with me." Iris frowned lightly, "even when you are to the opposite of the bed, even when you don't seem to want to touch me; In your sleep, there is always one of your feet that joins mine. A subtle touch but still a touch. It's like you need to touch me no matter the way you can sleep deeply. As If you need me at some point to sleep peacefully."

Iris shook her head in a categorical no, "it must be a coincidence." She looked down at the tempting glass of wine right now, "and you know that Joe taught me to defend myself very early by doing boxing and all, that must be why I'm moving a lot."

"Maybe ..." Savitar took a sip of the tasty wine. Iris eagerly envied his ability to drink as much and keep a cool head.

"Why do you like to sniff my panties?"

Savitar was caught off guard and swallowed the wrong way. The reaction that followed made Iris burst out laughing.

"Damn it, Iris." Savitar coughed a little, laughing. Even if he almost choked on his wine, he liked to see her laugh.

"Just asking! That is quite gross, don't you think? I mean who does that? Sniffing panties? That's so special. And weird. And gross. And when you do that I'm like, okaaaay."

She made big gestures to express how she took it when he did that and Savitar made fun of her

"It isn't gross as you think. I don't know. It's just something I want to do. I like the taste of you. I like the smell of you." Iris made a grimace of disgust that made him laugh. "C'mon. That's not that gross."

"And you feel pleasure by sniffing my panties!?"

Savitar shrugged, "I don't know. I can't describe this with words. Maybe showing you."

"You want me to sniff your underwear!?"

"Jesus Christ! No." Savitar threw his head back in a guttural laugh . "No. I mean sniffing my t-shirt or something. Oh Iris!"

Iris smirked innocently,"your t-shirt ?"

"Yes. Because of the sweat. You can sniff the sweat on it. "

"Why would I want to smell your sweat?"

"It's exciting."

"It's gross." Iris moved her head graciously to throw a lock of hair backwards like a diva.

Savitar rolled his eyes, "It's not. I could literally lick the sweat on your skin, and I'd like that." Savitar moved his tongue over his upper lip like a cat and Iris chuckled.

She crossed her legs and leaned back on the chair to look at him completely. This man was crazy. He had more kinks than a nymphomaniac. She could better imagine how he occupied his time trapped into the speed force.

"And... do you have something for feet too? Will I wake up someday and find you liking my feet or sniffing my shoes?"

"No. Not my cup of tea." Iris nodded, "but I could cum pushing my dick on your pretty little manicured toes."

"You see. That. That is gross."

"I'm a God, Iris. I'm the personification of fetishism."

Iris hummed something sarcastic before turning her head to the orchestra on the stage. The saxophonist was great. The musicians in suits were more interesting than a conversation about Savitar's obsession with taking himself for a God among men. Even though the fact that he took her for a goddess was not an unpleasant thought.

"Did you like the way I ate your juicy pussy last night?"

Her eyes were turning on him by astonishment and she saw that his was lost on her breasts. More precisely the valley between her breasts. This red dress hid almost nothing. He could easily see the shape of her breasts and how the plunging neckline was drawing her cleavage so that the tight tissue constricted a few inches from her hardened nipples.

His question was not a question that required an answer. He already knew the answer. The moans she had made would make any woman who had passed by jealous with envy. The memory of him tucked between her legs as he lapped her juice making lewd sucking noises gave her an unpleasant warmth feeling in her inner parts. Savitar was so dirty. It was so dirty. But so good. Iris really didn't see how anyone could lick her pussy in a better way.

It was wrong to think of him like that. Not after what he did to her the first time. She could very well remember the fear and despair she had felt. She had felt such pain when he forced himself into her and then a pleasure as he penetrated her faster and deeper. It was almost too much to bear. She remembered the lack of air, she remembered her hurting cheek and upper lip, she remembered the sounds of flesh slapping. She remembered every rude kissing, her wrists hurting and the moisture she felt between her thighs. She remembered shamefully having liked to feel him fill her inside up her before letting darkness engulf her.

_Tell me you will never leave me. Tell me you're mine_

How did these words that haunted her nightmares for weeks became the words she fantasized about? She found that she was now more afraid of herself than of him.

"I devoured you, Iris."

Iris blinked and started shaking.

"I didn't ask for that..." Perhaps they weren't talking about the same things, perhaps they were.

"I know, but I needed you to make you mine."

_Tell me you will never leave me. Tell me you're mine_

These words began to turn in her head and now she just couldn't stop it.

Savitar saw that something was wrong. He saw how she started shaking and how her look was frantic. He followed her eyes and he could see that she was watching every exit for a possible escape. She was afraid. And he didn't understand how the fun conversation at first became a source of terror for her. He worried about her. He knew it was his fault. It's not that he wanted to be the hangman and the savior, it's just that there was no way he couldn't touch her tonight and he didn't want her to be in this state. He didn't want her to be afraid. Not so fast and especially not now. He planned so much for her and he knew that she would not necessarily react well to what he intended to do. But at least he thought that the memory of a perfect dinner would be soothing in a way. Now everything was going to collapse and he didn't know why.

"Iris, look at me." Savitar was looking for her eyes but she didn't look back at him. He reached for the table with his palm open. "Would you... give me your hand?" Iris flinched a little at the request but raised her hand and slid it on the table to join his. Savitar closed his hand in hers and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "Now look at me." Iris obeyed this time. He saw that her eyes were a little red but not wet. Fortunately. She wasn't going to cry but she was apparently upset by something and he wasn't going to pretend he didn't know what. "You're safe, Iris. I won't hurt you."

Iris seemed to calm down. The warmth of their hands together was soothing. She took deep breaths to calm herself down. She nodded slowly and tried to smile.

Savitar's free hand began to stroke Iris's cheek. He passed his thumb on her lower lip and her lips separated from themselves. He rocked the side of her face as he rose slightly to the table to kiss her on the lips.

The kiss was sweet and slow. Their faces matched perfectly as if they were made so that their lips must be sealed forever. Iris closed her eyes as Savitar moved his lips against hers. She loved the smell of his aftershave and the taste of wine on his tongue. She needed Barry so much. He must be Barry. Only he could calm her down just by a kiss. Only Barry could say 'I love you' just by a kiss.

She didn't breathe until Savitar sat down on his chair in front of her. Her hand still in hers on the table.

"Now you breath." And there she started to breath again. With the air filling her lungs, she gasped a little before resuming a normal breathing. "You have to know, you're precious to me, Iris. But there is... A little monster in my head. I can get rid of it, but I won't get rid of it. My revenge is the only thing that has kept me from falling into thousands pieces when I was trapped in the speed force. I have so much... Anger inside."

"Savitar... Can you be honest with me?"

"I'm always honest with you."

"What happened to you? How did you become this-"

"Monster?" Savitar laughed bitterly before removing his hand in hers to take his glass of wine. Iris instantly felt the lack of his warmth. "You see me as a monster, don't you? Someone you have to kill in order to let the 'real Barry' be?" Iris remained silent. She didn't know what to answer. She allowed herself to shake her head in a no that Savitar didn't see because he was busy of emptying his fifth glass of wine.

Savitar said nothing for endless minutes. He ended up taking off his untied tie and putting it on the table. He unbuttoned three buttons of his white shirt and sighed loudly.

"I know I'm out of control sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Iris repeated in an incredulous voice. Savitar had a bitter taste in his mouth. 

It wasn't just sometimes, he knew it, he lost control almost every day. She was like an unlimited source of desires. He wanted her there and now and in every way possible. He didn't want to wait. He had no patience. He wanted to possess her. He wanted her to be his. To be with him and him alone and he didn't care whether she wanted him or not. This way of seeing things, this way of life, made self-control a luxury that he could only afford at rare moments. Iris couldn't take any longer. It was disturbing and she felt like she was going to lose her mind.

"Ba- Savitar... It's okay to be lost. It's okay to make mistakes. But- just don't hurt me. It's confusing and It's hurtful."

"Hurtful uh?"

Shivers ran down Iris' spine because of his low and scary voice. She wanted to reach his sensibility but apparently all she did was making him angry.

"Do you know how it feels to burn your own flesh, to feel the pain of peeling skin and boiling blood?" Iris's heart was tight and heavy. He looked so bad. So… evil. "You want to know how I became a monster? Well, it's very simple. When people scorn you and see you as a monster, it's easier to become one. When the people you love stomp you like shit, it's easier to feel like shit. "

"Barry ..."

"Don't !" Savitar said with tight jaw. "No pity, Iris. I have risen from that shitty state to become the God of speed." He sniffed, "You are so beautiful... so beautiful that I forget the purpose of all this, but now that I see that fear in your eyes, I remember why your pain was useful."

Savitar knew that fear of him was constant in Iris but he didn't care anymore like a few minutes ago. He was going to tell her exactly why.

"It's the Philosopher's Stone that liberated me. It gave me more power than I could imagine. The control of mind? the control of the body? being able to to run through the timeline and see all that has happened and all that will happen. I have more power than I could have ever hoped for. My speed and my strength has become almost unlimited to the point where I became a God for some people, so I consolidated this Savitar cult through time with recurring inter-dimensional trips and ... Yes, I became a God, a real one, the God of speed. The future Flash. And nothing seemed to be important anymore. No life mattered except yours. But you died. I see you dying... Plenty time of times. And it broke something in me like your absence is breaking something in Barry Allen."

"You saw me dying? And you wanted to kill me?!"

"I'm not Barry. Your death wasn't that important for me."

"You're talking in past tense. Does that mean you won't kill me anymore?"

Savitar frowned. The thought of killing her was unbearable. "Of course not. You're important for me now."

"I don't understand. Important because of your revenge or-"

"I love you, Iris. I love you, okay... I love you." It was hard. Too hard to admit but he did it. Maybe numerous sip of wine have something to do with this.

"So why you keep hurting me?"

"Don't pretend I didn't take care of you. Don't pretend I hurt you everyday while I forced myself on you just once. Damn it! Iris! Stop acting like I'm a fucking monster."

"You are. You're a monster." Iris was faltering. "You raped me and the worst- the worst is that I think it's my fault. The worst is that you're literally the clone of the man I used to love and- and- you- why did you do that to me? I just don't get it."

"Revenge, Iris. Revenge have a cost."

"But I didn't do nothing wrong to you but loving you."

Savitar was getting tired of Iris's perpetual confusion, "that wasn't me. You never give me love. You loved Barry and I'm definitely not him."

"Indeed you're not my Barry. Barry would never do that to me"

"Yeah," he began to massage his temples with his fingertips, "you keep repeating me that."

"Because you don't understand! because- because you treat me like an object."She said softly.

She wished they didn't talk about that. She regretted having a panic attack. Maybe if she hadn't reacted like that, they would have had a nice evening. She had ruined everything. It was her fault, she thought. She didn't know how to get back to before. She wanted to go back to the kiss he gave her. She wanted to feel his lips on hers saying 'I love you'. She wanted him to touch her as Barry does.

"And so what? I want to fuck you, Iris. Very very hard. Every fucking time. You should thank me since I don't do as I wish because what I wish is not pretty."

"Me? I should thank you?" she laughed falsely," I'm not gonna lie, Savitar. You're insane. You're a fool to think I'm gonna thank you for something. I- I- don't understand anything about all this. You tell me you love me and the second after you admit openly that you are gonna rape me again without remorse. For what? Claiming I'm yours and I need to be fixed just because Barry did the good thing of proposing me to be his wife? Loving me and cherishing me with all his heart?"

"You're unbelievably naive."

"Excuse me?"

"So I have to marry you to show you my love?" Iris opened her mouth and closed each time in loss of words. Savitar narrowed his eyes and leaned over the table. "Would you want me to marry you? Having a big wedding? Having kids? Starting a family?"

"I can't get pregnant." Iris said quickly. And she regretted it after.

_So that's the thing she dreads about me?_

"I still haven't brought you your pills. There's a chance for you to get pregnant and you know that." Savitar smirked, "would you want me to get you pregnant, Iris?"

"No. I didn't say that."

"So what did you say uhn?"

That was another turnaround just as fast as the first. Iris felt her panties get wet. And he seemed to know it. Savitar knew that he had just opened a Pandora's box. An unacknowledged and unavowable desire. Of course, Iris wanted to have kids with Barry naturally. But not with Savitar. Not now when she's starting a career. Yet the idea of him impregnating her gave her palpitations of pleasure in her pussy. It was shameful to get wet for him. And Savitar saw it, he saw that she was getting excited.

Savitar rose from his chair and Iris's breath cut off.

"I should- I should go to the toilet. I have to-" Iris was about to run away because she was afraid of what he was going to do.

"Sit down!" It wasn't a request. Iris sat quietly on her seat watching him come to her as if he was following the tempo of the soft music in the background.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know it's my fault. Everything is my fault."

Iris was talking fast under the watchful eyes of Savitar. He walked behind her and she couldn't see him anymore. She closed her eyes hard, waiting for something bad to happen. Maybe he was going to punish her. She didn't know what to wait for but she waited for it.

And then his hands were on her. On her shoulders more precisely. He began to massage her shoulders. She opened her eyes with a confused expression. And then, Savitar leaned down to talk to her in the hollow of her ear .

"Shh relax. Relax." He said by massaging her. His fingers were loosening the knots around her neck. "You're so tense, let go of the pressure. Let me do it for you. It's your birthday, Iris. I don't want to fight anymore, it's not your fault, it's all mine. I had to stop this conversation before it escalated dramatically." His voice was like a lullaby and she felt like she was on a cloud. Suddenly he made an abrupt gesture and her neck gave a slight crack. Iris groaned with contentment. The tension in her shoulders faded as Savitar's nimble fingers slid down her shoulder blades. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Don't stop."

Savitar smiled. It was a small victory which he eagerly enjoyed. Iris let herself go. He ducked his two hands and began to draw trapezoid figures on her shoulder blades, then he made circular movements with his thumbs while pulling all of his large hands on her skin to soften the muscles of Iris. He repeated this simple massage pattern multiple times. She was so lost in the work of his hands that she didn't think to complain when his fingers went down lower on her chest to skim her tits through the soft tissue of her red dress. He could lower the straps of her dress and reveal her tits to the customers of this restaurant and she wouldn't complain.

"You will be a good mother for the babies." Savitar whispered.

"Babies?"

"Yes, Goddess. Let me tell you a secret." Savitar gave her a kiss on the top of her head, before revealing the secret. "Barry Allen and Iris West are meant to have twins."

Iris's eyes widened. It was as if time had stopped. So that was it. She'll have twins with Barry. This revelation was like a blow in the belly. Not in the wrong way. She was almost happy at this news. It was like when Barry had told her that he had seen that they are married in the future. It was good news. A news that has comforted her in thinking that Barry is the man of her life and that she wants to become his wife. The problem now is that she was not with Barry but with Savitar? What will be her future now?

"Will it excite you more If I tell you I don't give a fuck to take you here and now in front of all those people on the same table we have just eaten on? Impregnating you in front of all these fancy customers to leave you in a dripping mess? "

Iris's palms turned white because of gripping on the armrests of her chair. She bit her lower lip and shook her head in a no.

"Don't do that. I don't want to."

Savitar chuckled, "I can't do that. I want you just for myself." He said before going back to his chair. He posed something before her on his way back.

Iris looked at the little box of red velvet he had just put on the table with mistrust.

"What's that?"

"Your birthday gift. Open it." Iris hesitated a few seconds before taking the box and opening it.

"Oh my God!" She breathed.

"I thought I'd give it to you at the end of the night, but you're so unpredictable that I do not know if you'll want to talk to me again in 30 minutes."

In the velvet box, there was a white diamond-set engagement ring with a 3-carat square-shaped ruby in the center surrounded by diamond. The ring was amazing.

"Oh my God! Savitar... You shouldn't have. This- this is splendid."

Iris laughed, taking the ring with her fingertips. It was just too good and too precious. She didn't remember being blown away by receiving Barry's engagement ring.

"Do you like it?" Savitar seemed to doubt his gift. Iris had a big smile and she felt butterflies in her belly. If he doubted the perfection of this ring, he must be crazier than she thought.

"Yeahhh ! Yeah it's- woah. Yes. Of course I like it. Yes."

"Happy birthday, Iris." He smiled at her. She looked like the little Iris from Barry's memories opening her Christmas present under the tree. He liked seeing this little girl by himself.

"Thank you, Savitar." Iris smiled brightly and then put the engagement ring back in its velvet box before he stopped her.

"Actually, I want you to wear it. Permanently." Iris nodded and took back the ring to try it on the ring finger of her right hand. Savitar stopped her once more.

"Put it to your left ring finger."

"But my engagement ring? I'm fiancée to- I can't-" Iris put her left hand on her chest, near her heart as if to protect Barry's engagement ring against Savitar's wrath. Savitar's response was brief and quick.

"You can throw it away."

"There is no way I could do that, Savitar."

"Or I can destroy it. It's up to you."

"But Ba- this is my engagement ring. I can not do that. It was his mother's ring. the engagement ring of your mother. He will never forgive me if I throw it away."

"Do you really think I care? I gave you two choices. It's up to you to choose one of them."Iris was ready to refuse Savitar's ring. She thought about it. But if she refused, he would destroy Barry's ring. She could not let that happen . "DON'T- don't you dare to test my patience, Iris. Choose now."

"Okay..."

Reluctantly, Iris removed the engagement ring that Barry had given to her and put it in the red velvet box. She closed the little box gently and put it in her pocket. She was going to put the Savitar ring when he stopped her again. She sighed.

"Let me do it." Savitar rose from his chair. Iris nodded and looked at him with surprise when he came to stand right in front of her. Then he took a knelt down and took her left hand on his. He took the ruby ring from the table and slid the ring at the tip of Iris's left ring finger. He immobilized his hand like that as he looked into her eyes and began to speak.

"This ring is my promise. The promise that I'll always be part of you. For now and the days to come, you're mine."

He finally slid the ring all the way through her left ring finger until the ring was properly installed. Savitar got up and and he pulled out Iris's hand to help her get up too.

Iris put both hands on his chest and nervously smoothed the invisible folds of his tailored shirt. Savitar placed a hand on the back of her neck and the other on her butt. He didn't hold her body sexually but possessively. He slipped his fingers into her hair and invited her to look up at him. Iris looked up at his eyes and smiled at him .

"My Goddess, I will adore you tonight."

Savitar kissed her before her tears could run down her cheeks to seal their unconventional alliance: the God of speed and his goddess. Husband and wife. He didn't need to go through a church or sign paperwork to declare that they are married. Now that he had put this ring on her finger, there was no way that Iris West belonged to anyone other than him. He was going to do everything in his power to have his imprint securely printed in every corner of her mind before she goes back to Barry Allen.

It was like being hit by a tidal wave. Iris was drowning in something unknown and forbidden. She felt confusion, fear and excitement. She kissed him softly, not responding to Savitar's fervor. He wanted her so much that she could feel his need through her soul. She caressed his burned cheek with attention as they continued to kiss. The sensation on her palm on his burned cheek was something dry and rocky but not unpleasant. Savitar wasn't embarrassed to have such a spread of affection in front of people. On the contrary, it only increased the boner in his pants. That's when Iris felt his two hands groping her ass that she broke the kiss quickly. After their lips were apart, she frantically watching around her and she felt relieved that no one was really paying attention or staring at them disapprovingly

"Iris? Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes. Um I just feel a bit dizzy because of the wine."

Savitar nodded once before carrying like the bride she was and using his super speed to get to their room, the hotel's bridal suite, on the forty-fifth floor. He stood before the closed doors. He held her firmly against him while her arms were around his neck. The train of her dress hung along her short legs to the ground.

"I need you to understand that you're my wife since you wore this ring. Do you understand?" Iris nodded wisely, "No Iris. Speak loudly."

"Yes... Husband." Savitar giggled like a spoiled child, "Can I talk to my father now? Please?"

"Absolutely."

_This is my revenge_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays. Keep reviewing! Give me that gift :)

When they got back to their room, Iris gasped. The room was so big that she thought she was in a loft. It wasn't just a standard room, there was a fairly large desk area with a full living room decorated in white, red and gold. In the corner was a huge bed with red rose petals around the sheets. There was no wall behind the bed, just a large bay window that offered a panoramic view of the city. Waking up here promised to be a magnificent spectacle. There was a bucket containing a bottle of champagne and two flutes on one of the bedside tables made of white varnished wood. The decoration was in an aristocratic style, as if it were in a British palace. The big red curtains fell on both sides of a bay window overlooking the terrace. They had their own private terrace. And as if everything wasn't already perfect, they had their own jacuzzi on the black wooden terrace. Everything was perfect. It's as if Savitar had delved into her most whimsical desires and arranged everything with the night manager so that everything looks exactly like what she always imagined.

What she always imagined for the perfect nuptial suite.

Because that's what Savitar was thinking now. That they are married. But they are not. They had not signed any official papers. Logic would like her to be always betrothed to Barry. Even if the engagement ring she was carrying wasn't given by Barry but by Savitar. Yet, Iris remained engaged to Barry Allen. Savitar was just too insane in his self-proclamation to be a God of speed. To proclaim that nothing prevented him from doing anything to understand the legitimacy of the formalization of things. Yes, Iris didn't have to worry about this. As long as he thought they were married and he didn't make it official, everything was going to be good, no? Iris was beginning to doubt.

There were something in particular she was feeling right now. It was a kind of belonging and loyalty to Savitar.

' _Yes, husband.'_

She had said it in such a natural way that it was perturbing. As if she had to do it. For her? No. For him? Yes. To please him? Yes. For him congratulate her and tell her with that sweet voice that she's his goddess? Yes. It was amazing how she had become addicted to his approbation, as if giving him pleasure inevitably gave her pleasure also. As if they were only one being, one entity dedicated to seeking the pleasures of this world and experiencing them one by one. As if there were no more barriers. No more shame to be what she has always hidden, no more shame to openly desire what she has always wanted secretly. Iris felt herself losing the independence of her being plunge into him.

Iris was diving into Savitar and they were mixing. Like salt in the sea. Like all that is beautiful on the earth and didn't become a catastrophic mixture. Now Iris felt that she was becoming a philosopher. She, who thought she couldn't fall lower, found herself comparing them to salt and the sea.

While Iris was in her white and soft bathrobe, on the terrace, trying to remove the last layers of make-up from her face, she felt herself really losing her mind. No, but frankly, she was in Central City. There was another Iris West somewhere in this city living with her 'real' Barry Allen. She could scream, make a noise to get the neighbors out and make them understand that she was kidnapped. She could try to escape like when she woke up for the second time in Savitar's bed and braved all the dangers that a hostile jungle had to offer to escape from Savitar's clutches.

Where was this woman? Did she still want to go home? Where was her place? Where does she belong now? If she had been told that she would have such a chance at escape and that she would not grasp it, she would laugh at the bad joke.

She was always afraid. She was still traumatized. So what was wrong with her?

Iris was sitting on one of the loungers in front of the heart-shaped jacuzzi. The water of the jacuzzi stirred in all directions and vapors of warm water evaporated from the heated bath. It was a very tempting invitation but she wasn't in the mood for that tonight. She was bare footed and she stirred her toes on the black dry wood while being lost in her own thoughts.

She looked up at the city's multiple lights. In the background there was the noise of stealth car sounds and police sirens. Then she thought of Barry and Star Labs. She thought about their missions and their involvement in the security of Central city. She thought of all the pride she once felt to be the chosen one of the great Flash.

Then her gaze wavered on her left hand and the ridiculously large ring at her ring finger. And without fail, Savitar once again took up the territory of her thoughts. Him again. Why him? Iris stupidly thought that she was proud of Savitar even if he wasn't a hero who saves people like the irreproachable Barry does. What if she could change Savitar? Who better than Iris West could bring Savitar back to his senses? They had managed to wander once, before the Flash team insulted Savitar's intelligence with the plan with HR. Perhaps there was a chance for her to convince him to let her go. Savitar wasn't so bad. He took care of her in his own way. And he loves her. He told her so and she believed him. Savitar loves Iris.

Maybe it would be good not to think a lot today and to let the wave go. Maybe everything will eventually go on the right way if she don't fight him anymore. Everything was like a dream and it was too easy to be lulled by the beauty and bright fire. It was too easy not to be afraid and to trust than to always be on guard and dread the worst. She could pretend to be happy, right? It's her birthday. She has the right to be happy. In addition, she was going to talk to Joe and maybe Barry, so she was definitely going to take advantage of that by muting the resounding alarms in her head.

When Iris had finished removing her makeup while enjoying the cool night air, she returned to their room. The caramel-tinged woman was wandering around the room with ease to tidy up her big travel bag to lay some toiletries on the table above. She didn't want to press Savitar about the time of the call. He could refuse making the call and she didn't want to risk that. She was too scared to face his anger so she didn't press the thing and left him some space. She squatted in front of the big travel bag and waved the clothes in all directions to find her toothbrush.

Iris frowned deeply in seeking it. She couldn't find it. She was sure that she had it there.

"Ba- Savitar, did you see my toothbrush? I can't find it... it ain't there." Iris got up and put her hands on her hips. She was thinking of where the famous toothbrush might be hidden. "I'm sure it was here, it must be here." She mumbled under her breath. Iris turned her forefinger around a curl of hair thinking then she shook her head and headed for the bathroom. "Savitar? Savitar? Did you-" Iris stopped talking when she saw him. "Hey?" Savitar looked sad. She disliked seeing him sad.

"Are you searching for something?" He asked with a low voice without even looking at her.

Savitar was leaning over the island's second sink in black marble. He had his arms extended and his head down. He had visibly smeared his face with water, because his black fringe was sticking to his forehead and his face was wet with water dripping down his pale skin. He was breathing heavily through his nose as if to calm himself down. He was shirtless and he only wore boxers who stuck on his shapely butt. Iris was confused about how she's finding him sexy right now.

"My toothbrush." Iris walked towards him slowly. She didn't want to surprise him with sudden gestures. He seemed a little sad and upset. "I think I left it at home ..."

"Home?" Savitar frowned then he closed his eyes before opening them and looking at Iris through the big mirror in front of them. "You call it home now?" He straightened up to face her. Iris stepped back instinctively, looking into his eyes. Savitar seemed to be zoning for a moment. His tongue was spinning inside his cheek as he stared at her with a cold and disinterested gaze. She didn't like that gaze.

She missed the warmth of love in which she loved to take refuge. She missed Barry's gaze. She loved Barry. What was she supposed to do with all this love now? Savitar was like a stranger in front of her, ready to jump on her to hurt her. It didn't last long before he blinked quickly and took a soft gaze.

"Here." He finally broke the uncomfortable silence by pointing to her blue toothbrush in a ceramic beaker near the sink in front of which she stood. "I put it here just so you didn't have to look for it." Savitar laughed at himself before sighing and returning to his original position.

Iris nodded and faced the mirror in front of them. She took a deep breath to calm herself too. Savitar made her nervous. This state of expectation of something bad happening was tiring. She was tired and the wine made her head foggy. She raised her hand to the jar, and she was about to take her toothbrush, but then she took the phone posed there instead, which she hadn't seen before. She took the smartphone in her hand and bit her bottom lip. She looked up at Savitar but he was still in a trance of unknown origin.

"Can I take the call? Can I call Joe?"

Savitar nodded. Then he pointed to the bathroom door, still with his eyes closed.

"In the room. I don't want to hear you."

Iris hesitated before walking to the door. He really didn't look well and she couldn't calm the Iris inside her who felt a visceral need to comfort her Barry when he was not feeling well. She was there, leaving the bathroom, ready to finally talk to her family after two long months of absence but yet she didn't want to leave Savitar knowing he was sad. If she thought she was falling into madness, now she was sure she was.

"Are you okay? Do you need something?"

Iris could see the thrill of Savitar. She didn't know it was even possible that he could flinch at something. He rose from his defeat position to face her. His back was a little curved and his arms were hanging on either side of his athletic body. Iris didn't really think about what she was doing next. With the phone in her bathrobe pocket, she took a towel from the pile on the edge of the big white tub. She put a hand on Savitar's arm as she swabbed the towel on his forehead to dry his wet face. Iris refused to worry about his perplexed look as she wiped his face and his torso dry with great care and affection.

When she had finished, she put the towel on the sink and stood there, not knowing what to do. Maybe she was waiting his thanks, maybe she wanted him to congratulate her on being a good girl for him. She stood in front of Savitar and her mind was a total blank. Savitar deeply inhaled her perfume before lowering his head and putting his forehead on hers.

"You're being so good for me, Iris."

"Yes?"

"Yes." He pulled her closer to him.

"Good girl." Iris signed in relief. "It's because of Barry. he's becoming a tortured soul, and his more and more depressive thoughts are giving me headaches ... Kind Barry doesn't accept what I've done to you. Kind Barry doesn't accept what I'm craving to do to you. Kind Barry gives me bloody headaches." Savitar embraced her affectionately and Iris ran her little arms around his bare hips. 

Savitar's skin was hot against her face. The weight difference was significant. She was small enough for her to think he would end up engulfing her in his arms. She could feel his chin resting on the top of her head. Iris felt good in his arms. She felt this feeling of being anchored somewhere and having no desire to move away. She wanted to feel that love so much. She wanted to be safe again. Iris didn't want to think about whether it was ok to like it or not. She just liked Savitar's embrace.

"Call this beggar and give him something to hope for so I can sleep well tonight."

"I will."

"Be careful what you tell'em. You don't want them to ruin our little paradise, do you?"

Iris buried her face on his torso and his arms tightened around her back," No."

* * *

 

Iris lied to him. It was a lie when she said yes. Their idyll was nothing but a pretense of idyll. It wasn't a honeymoon in a beautiful hotel after a fairy tale wedding. She wasn't the happy bride she must be. She was, in reality, the captive of Barry's Allen clone. She had to find a way out of there. And that way, she was counting on Barry to find it. At least now, she didn't have to hide to talk to him. Savitar specifically asked her to talk to Barry. Maybe the connection between the two Barry's were getting stronger as Barry was evolving to become dark like Savitar. Iris had to talk to Barry and she was going to do it.

The mastress moved beneath her as she desperately searched for a good position to sit down. Her fingers were shaking a little on the touch screen of the smartphone. Joe West's number was already pre-recorded inside, so she just had to click on the call icon to call him. Iris was anxious but also in a hurry. Her eyes flickered between the bathroom door and Savitar's imposing techno-divine armor, which was closely watching her. If she didn't know better, she might think the thing was judging her. She realized that this armor had some kind of loyalty to Savitar. Something that was flowing from the philosopher's stone within it.

She finally pressed the fateful icon and put the phone in her ear. The line buzzed before ringing. She waited impatiently for her father to answer. It was already 4 times that the phone rang but he hasn't yet picked up the phone. And then on the fifth ring, Joe finally answered the call.

"Yes?"

"DAD!? Dad! It's me. It's Iris." She said quickly. The smile was big on her face because of all the excitement she felt.

There was two seconds before Joe West answered to his daughter with a feverish voice, "Iris? Baby?"

"Dad!?" Iris burst into tears when she first heard his voice and Joe too. They started crying together, too happy to hear each other again.

"Oh my God! Oh my- Iris? Oh my God! Baby where are you? We- we are so worried about you. You disappeared and we couldn't find you anywhere. Where are you baby? Tell me. I was so worried! Are you alright? Oh baby! My baby girl, I missed you so much... so much." Joe was sobbing at the other end of the line. Iris slipped on the bed to fall to the ground by crying. She brought her legs back to her chest and put her head on her knees. Hearing her father so sad broke her heart.

"I'm so sorry, dad."

"No!No! Iris Ann West, I forbid you to feel guilty. Nothing was your fault. Nothing at all, don't blame yourself for that, you didn't do anything wrong. Do you understand? you did nothing wrong. We have to get you out of there."

"I don't know where I am, dad. I don't know. I want to get back home. I'm so tired of being here."

"I know, baby. But you have to be strong for me. For Wally and Barry. We're your family. We're not going to give up on you, okay. You have to be strong."

"Dad, I don't know what to do. He hurt me. He hurt me so much." Iris was crying harder now. Her father tried to reassure her with encouraging words but it was also hard for him. His daughter was in pain and he couldn't do anything to protect her. He was trying to hide his sobs by keeping a comforting paternal voice to give her strength .

"Everything is gonna be okay, sweetie. Just wait for us, we'll get you out of there very soon. I promise."

"Dad! Dad! He- he-" Iris wanted so much to talk to someone. She wanted to tell him how badly she felt hurt. She just wanted to cry for Joe to comfort her. She didn't know that she needed the solace of her father that much.

"You don't have to talk about it now, Iris. You don't have to- oh my God, sweetie... I'm so- I'm so sorry."

"No dad. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. We couldn't have known about his other plan. It was a trap and we didn't know."

"Iris..."Joe had a shaky breath. "Barry told me that-" and there he burst into a big sob. Iris also cried with him. She cried for what Savitar did to her. She cried for the pain Joe felt because of her. She thought everything was her fault. She wasn't strong enough. Not like Iris West should have been. She had to struggle.

"I tried to fight, I tried to stop him, I promise you." Joe kept crying. "But I'm fine, dad. Savitar gives me food every day, we spend a lot of time together, he was violent only once, I swear, he has not touched me since. He has treated me well, dad, he's not so bad. I'm going to survive, I'm going to wait for you. I'm not going to sink in. I'm fine, I promise you. " Joe was slowly calming down. He had frustrated sighs every time she talked about Savitar. But Iris didn't control what she said. The words flowed without any means to stop them. "He gave me a engagement ring for my birthday and we ate in a restaurant. He behaved well, Dad. I'm not in danger of death anymore. He doesn't want to kill me. He just- Dad, find me I beg you, I don't know how much longer I can bear it. "

"We'll find you, Iris, I'll never stop looking for you even if it's going to cost me my life. I'll find you and bring you home. Then you'll be safe with me."

Iris didn't realize she was restraining her feelings so much before today. She cried so much that she was surprised to have so many tears to shed. Her face was a mess of tears and her sophisticated hairstyle had become a tangle of big silky light curls. Joe did what he always did: he gave her the illusion of a protective cocoon that nobody could pierce. And Iris felt alive in that cocoon.

She remembered how proud she was to have a cop as a dad. How she wasn't afraid of anything and nobody because she knew that her dad would always be there to beat the ass of the person who would dare to attack her. All her life she has never been afraid of anything. There was Joe, then Eddie and Barry. The men she loved and who were there to protect her back if someone dare to hurt her.

Now she was alone with the most hostile man she had ever known and she had no one to protect her. No one to watch her back and come to help her if she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get out of there alone. Being strong like her dad raised her. Joe raised a strong and independent woman. She must be this woman to make him proud. As her dad tried to calm her down as best as he could despite his depressive personal state, Iris regained strength. She promised to hold on and keep hope. She told him not to worry, that she would manage Savitar for a while. All Savitar wanted from her was that she loves him more than she loves Barry, she could pretend. Both can play this game.

Very quickly the conversation became a questioning on where she was kept captive and what she did on her days. She tried to tell the truth without saying too much. If she said that Savitar often went insane and ended up getting violent as a result of their weekly quarrels, Joe would eventually become a wreck. Iris didn't want to be responsible for that.

"Sweetie? There is someone who is urging me to talk to you."

Iris sniffed at the handkerchief she was holding and then smiled slightly, "It's okay, dad. I'll call you when I can. I'll be strong, don't worry too much, please."

"I won't worry anymore when you're safe with me, sweetie, but I'm going to make an effort not to flounder because I love you. I believe in you, you're going to go through this. I'm counting on you to be strong, Iris."

"I will. See you dad."

"See you my baby."

Saying goodbye was easier than expected. Iris and her father had time to talk and comfort each other. The weight in her heart seemed less heavy now. There was silence at the end of the line before she heard someone breathing.

"Iris..."

"Barry !?" She pronounced his name carefully. She was now used to the fact that saying this name was as taboo as an insult. She was afraid he would scream something like 'I'm not Barry'. Iris certainly didn't expect me to hear him smile.

"Yes, it's me." Iris started crying again but silently this time. "I'm going to get you back, Iris. Everything will be fine. we'll overcome this together. I'll come to save you."

"I know." She sobbed. "Come quickly, Barry."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Barry smiled with his face streaked with fresh tears. He must have been strong for Iris. He didn't want to cry in front of her when he saw what Savitar did for her on their first night. "Where are you now? I heard you tell Joe that you're in a luxury hotel in Central City but you don't recognize the city?"

"Yes. It's very big and it wasn't there in our lifetime."

"Alright. That's good. You must be in the future. Maybe 10 or 20 years in the future. It must be... There's a chance to find you. Cisco and Caitlyn are working on an inter-dimensional tracker. If you're in Central City, it'll be easier to find you wherever you are. Because I'll find you, Iris. I swear I'll find you. Just wait for me, okay. Try to stay there as long as you can. Being in Central City will be easier for us to find you than if you go back to this unknown Earth."

"Okay... Barry." This name on her tongue was weird. It was even more bizarre that she didn't feel it right of calling him Barry.

"Iris ..." She could hear him breathing quickly before his breathing cut and she could hear stifled sobs

"I love you so much, Iris. Sometimes I want to die."

"Barry... I missed you so much. I love you too."

"I'll save you."

"My hero." She smiled sadly.

Then suddenly, there was a big noise that gave her a start. Iris stifled a cry before getting up quickly from the ground.

"What's that? Iris?"

It was stammering a little before she heard another more distinctive sound from the bathroom like the broken glass that fall on the ground. Iris ran to the bathroom door and froze in front of the door. She was about to enter when she remembered Barry was still waiting on the line.

"Barry? I- I need to go. Um take care of Joe and Wally okay. Just- take care of them. Bye."

Iris hung up the phone without even waiting for Barry's answer before tucking the phone into her pocket and carefully opening the bathroom door.

"Savitar?" Iris walked slowly through the bright room. The sink in front of him was red with blood and there were shards of glass all over the floor. The large mirror that overlooked the marble sinks was now a fragmented debris pile covered in blood. "Savitar?" She called him again with wide eyes. The place had become bloody and Iris understood with horror that the blood flowed from his fists and wrists. He was standing in front of the sink. He was facing her. He had the position of a boxer in a ring that had just finished a grueling match. Savitar has not moved his defensive stance. He had his eyes closed tightly and his eyebrows were in a deep frown.

"SAVITAR?"

"Iris." Savitar opened his eyes with a expressed terror that he couldn't hide.

"You- You're bleeding! You're bleeding!" Iris rushed to him. He accelerated with his super speed so he could see things in slow motion. Savitar had gone mad during his call, and he found no other enforcer than the damned mirror. He would be damned if Iris had to hurt her feet because of shards of sharp glasses scattered on the floor. Under orange lightning, Savitar rushed to clear the ground of dangerous elements and throw them in the trash. Then everything came back to normal speed and Iris was on his side. She didn't even notice that there was no more glass on the floor. All she felt was sheer uneasiness at seeing all that blood.

"Oh my Gosh! Savitar! You're bleeding! We should call an ambulance! There's too much blood." Iris panicked. It was as if she really cared for him, which was incomprehensible given what she had just said to her precious Barry.

Savitar didn't dwell on his anxiety. His fists really hurt him. He hissed in pain as he was kneeling in front of the big bathtub. He had already stained the ground enough. Iris was on her knees too, and she was waving a hand at all the lock of wet hair off of his to see him better as a mother would do to her child. Savitar wasn't wrong. Iris would be a good mother for their future children: Don and Dawn.

Maybe he wouldn't be the ideal father, but at least he would like them the way Barry would. Now he just had to get her pregnant. To impregnate her like the woman who belongs to him.

"Savitar?"

"You hang up on precious Barry Allen? I didn't know you could hang up on a hero to comfort the villain." Savitar said it as if she were guilty of a valid crime worthy of a life sentence. "Is it a game for you? Are you acting right now?"

"No! I heard a noise and I came to see if you're right..."

"Since when do you care?" Savitar laughed bitterly. "You're still the one who tried to stab me during my sleep once."

"It's your fault. You created that, Savitar. All this... It's your fault."

Savitar looked at her as if she just have betray him in the worst way.

"I don't need you to be worried about me." He growled in anger. If Iris didn't know better, she would have said he was sulking. That was it. Savitar was pouting like a little boy to whom someone stole his favorite toy.

"You're being jealous?" Savitar looked away shyly. Iris thought for a moment what to say. She didn't want him to be angry now by fear of canceling the evening. Iris bit her lower lip while thinking and then when she found what to say, she looked up at her face that was wearing an expression of pain. "You're irrationally jealous. I ain't going anywhere. I'm with you."

Savitar giggled silently. Was she so naive? Was she so ready to hang on to an exit door that she wouldn't see reality in the face? Did she not know that he had access to all of Barry's memories and that he knew exactly what he was planning to do to free her? Was she thinking a little before lying to him so shamefully? It was nothing less than treason. Another betrayal in the long list of betrayal he has received throughout his long life.

His silence was heavy and his look on her was that of an angry man. He said nothing when she took towels to stop the blood flowing from his wrists. He said nothing when she threw almost all the towels from the bathroom on the bloody floor with a look of disgust. She didn't even clean the floor. She just threw the white towels there and came back to her kneeling position near him. The little white towels around his hands and wrists were getting a dark red color faster and faster. Savitar didn't even do anything to stop the bleeding. He just sniffed and glared at her.

Iris shook her head in a no, before finally getting off the ground.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to call an ambulance, a doctor, somebody! These are not wounds that are going to close themselves, Ba- Savitar, you need stitches."

"I know a doctor that works here." Savitar said, "her name is Amelia, you can call the reception and ask them to send her to come to our room."

"Who's she?"

"I said she's a doctor. I didn't stutter."

"But... I mean-"

"Yes, she and me used to fuck."

Iris's heart missed a beat. She wanted to push to ask questions to know when and how Savitar the time remnant has become the kind of man who had occasional sex with random women in luxurious hostel. She was disconcerted. She was angry. She was hurt.

"Do you think it's fair I got all the suffering and he gets all the fun?" Savitar said with this sad eyes again. "I didn't ask to be... I didn't ask to be a time remnant." He said in a low voice. Now that she was standing, she couldn't see his eyes, which he had purposely hid with his black messy hair. "It just happened, I was born. I didn't ask for anything... If I could exchange his life for mine, I would but I can't. He got everything and I got nothing." He furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't need to pretend, Iris. I know who your heart still belongs to."

Savitar raised his head and he smiled devilishly. Iris was afraid of that smile. She was afraid of this malicious heartless face. She will never forget the face she saw through her tears before she fainted the first time after her rape. Iris stepped back. He got up from the floor and Iris took another step back. "But believe me, I'm working on it. Let's end our abstinence here." Iris trembled with fear and stepped back again by walking purposely towards the door. He sucked saliva between his teeth and then bit his lower lip seductively. "Cumming inside you is playing dirty. And I always play dirty."

"You need stitches..." In the beginning, Iris really cared about him, now she just wanted to get out of this bathroom because he was looking at her with those hungry eyes and she could not stand it.

"YOU-FUCKING-STAY-HERE! If you move an inch, I'll kill you."

Iris sobbed, "please..."

"He doesn't deserve to be happy. He doesn't deserve to hear your voice so soon. Now he has hopes. He gives me even more of a headache now than when he was in desperation. From now on, it's no longer permitted for him to hear your voice. I don't want you to talk to him until I give you permission."

"This is not fair! I did nothing wrong!" Iris complained.

"YOU DID NOTHING WRONG?!" Savitar repeated by yelling at her.

"Yes, I did nothing wrong! you're crazy if you think I'm going to comply without a fight. I want to leave here. I do not want to be here. LET ME LEAVE HERE! I'm not supposed to be with you. You're holding me against my will and are forcing me to do things that I don't want to do just for your own personal satisfaction. You're just insane and obsessive. You can't even control yourself like a normal person. You're an animal. Not the kind of animal that should be kept in zoos but the kind of animal that deserves to be exterminated from the surface of this FUCKING world. "

Her breathing had become a hiss at the end. Her chest went up and down quickly while her heart was pounding quickly. Her eyes were as big as saucers. Iris feared the worst. All she said was just flowing on her tongue without her really wanting to stop it. Savitar was so full of himself. She had to tell him something to stop his charade. Now, Iris saw death in Savitar's eyes. His eyes shone with something crazy and vicious, almost excited.

There, against all expectations, he let out a laugh.

"That temper of yours." He passed his tongue on his upper lip and then bit his lower lip. He was the predator and she was prey. Savitar knew it and Iris knew it. "Are you done?" Iris's legs began to shake as she retreated. Savitar was moving forward by following each of her steps. He stalked her. He intimidated her. Iris shook her head, pleading internally that he would not hurt her. Savitar continued to hunt her down. He was the black jaguar in the middle of the dark night and she was the woman who had the guts to provoke the feline. "ARE YOU DAMN DONE?"

"Savitar!" Iris sobbed with terror and he smiled.

"My turn."

Everything went too fast for her to understand what she was doing. She needed to get out of there so she ran away from him.

Iris ran into the bedroom while Savitar ran behind her. It was ridiculous. She couldn't escape but she had to try at least. Iris screamed when he grabbed her hair and pulled her back brutally. She had the impression that he was going to tear her hair off her skull because of his uncontrollable violence. Savitar threw Iris' small body bluntly on the floor. Iris moaned with pain. She wanted to run away again but he grabbed her hair again to pull her into a kneeling position as he stood behind her.

"SAVITAR! SAVITAR! PLEASE!" Iris was crying wildly. She clawed his hand in her hair with both hands by trying to loosen his rough grip. "Please ! Please! Savitar! It hurts."

"Don't throw me your fucking judgemental shit, ever again. If I rape you now, you won't be able to stop me. Stop teasing me, Iris."

"Savitar," Iris was trying to take a soft natural voice although she could literally piss in her panties because of fear. He forced her head close to his. "It's still my birthday, please! don't do that to me! it hurts." She sobbed badly.

Savitar frowned and his eyes softened. His hard grip in her hair became less painful.

"Why do you make things so difficult? Why do you want to leave me so badly, Iris?" Iris's lips moved but no words came out. Savitar's eyes are hard again. "GET UP!" He forced her to get up.

"AAH! BARRY!" Iris screamed in pain.

"You gonna act up and call Amelia and then you gonna watch your mouth. Watch your FUCKING MOUTH."

"Leave me alone." Iris sobbed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I won't." Savitar smiled sadly. "I won't leave you alone, my goddess, because in my ears... I'm hearing you telling me to stay."

The hand that was violating her disappeared and she felt Savitar's hands circled tightly her shaky body on his. His hands slid on the sweet caramel skin of Iris' face and then he forced her chin to turn her head to his side to kiss her unceremoniously. She felt him rubbing her butt with his boner but she didn't want to fight anymore. When he was sure of his domination over her, he passed his free hand into her bathrobe and began to caress one of her breasts. Her dark nipples hardened to his rude attention.

"Stop it. No! stop it. Please, leave me alone." Iris was moaned pathetically in his forced passionate kiss.

Savitar opened his eyes to see her red and puffy lips in need. He cupped her right tit into his palm. Iris had such small and perky breasts that drove Savitar crazy. He kissed her again by moaning in the kiss then he pulled back to look at her cute face again. Iris didn't move when he untied the the belt of her bathrobe. She uttered a long moan when he introduced two fingers into her pussy from behind. Savitar put a hand around her neck to hold her in place as he was fucking her with his fingers. Her back arched from desire.

"You're soaking wet for me, naughty Iris. You're such a good girl for daddy."

It was shameful but she wanted more. Savitar knew his doll well so he added a third finger. Iris lost her senses at this moment.

"Call me daddy."

"Daddy please. Oh no- no- uhm ahh I'm about to- no- no."

"Shhh Iris, let it go. Cum on my fingers."

He forced his lips on hers again as he went faster with his fingers inside her. There was no pain and Iris was getting lost. The quick glide of his fingers in her was breathtaking. Iris whimpered as the orgasm she had so ardently repulsed finally hit her. She moaned and cried with pleasure as her juice wet Savitar's long fingers.

When it was over, he stopped all his movements. Her legs flew under her and he carried her like a bride by ignoring the pain of the wounds on his wrists that continued to bleed. Iris wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling. They gazed into each other's eyes for an endless moment.

"Happy birthday, Goddess."


	8. Chapter 8

The lukewarm water that was flowing over her body was the best feeling ever. In addition, this shower had massage water jets that were amazing. All the tension in her muscles seemed to vanish with each jet that splashed her little bronze body. The bathroom door was locked and it was reassuring. Even though she knew that a simple locked lock could not stop Savitar from coming in, it was a semblance of security that was enough for her to sink into the shower and being naked. She needed to wash and clean her body after what he did to her. Eventually, she cleaned the bloody mess he had caused in there before her shower. She cleaned the floor first, or, at least she tried. Iris didn't like housework at all but taking a shower in a bathroom that looks like a crime scene is far from pleasant.

Iris was standing in the white marble shower with clear glass doors and was carefully soaping her private parts. The steam covered the whole room and a pleasant floral odor of roses scented it. The bowl of soaps at this hotel was a real gold mine. She was eager to try the Madagascar vanilla bath salts in a hot bath tomorrow. Tomorrow? Not really. It was already 1 am and it was officially no longer her birthday.

She was officially 28 years old. Iris wondered at how old this age sounded in her head. When she was younger she used to imagine herself at this age. She saw herself having the job of her dreams as a journalist, being married and having a beautiful and big house perfectly decorated. Maybe even a child on the way. Everything but the state in which she was now. Here, a prisoner of her fiancé's clone in a luxurious hotel in a city she doesn't recognize anymore. Here, trembling and scared of what will happen to her every moment. She had no idea of her future. Everything had been turned upside down. Her life no longer resembled her life. She no longer felt like Iris West and all that because of Savitar's unhealthy obsession for her and his revenge against Barry.

Everything was Savitar's fault. He was so violent sometimes. It was terrifying. Her heart didn't stop beating fast while she was taking her shower as a reminder of the fear she felt during Savitar's episode of violence an hour ago. She was going to have a horrible headache tomorrow, but that was to be expected. She was also afraid of him appearing behind her at any moment.

Savitar was the type of guy who would sneak up on her and fuck her hard on the still hot tiles of her shower without asking her if she wanted it or not. He could do anything to her. He could take her whenever he wanted and she had no defense mechanisms. As he said before, he could rape her and she wouldn't be able to stop him. Iris hated this feeling of vulnerability. It was frustrating. She was so tired of feeling this shit. She just wanted to sleep and forget it all. Wash and go to sleep. But yet she was so excited to close one eye. The orgasm he gave her was transcendent, something that carried her into uncharted skies. Something that changed her in such a way that she didn't recognize herself at all at the end of it. Everything went beyond her comprehension. While she was showering, she remembered exactly what she did and what she said to him.

She had called him 'daddy' for fuck's sake. It was crazy. She had just cried with Joe a few moments beforehand. Iris found it so gross now. Yes, it was inconceivable and gross but yet so strangely exciting. In a corner of her mind, she would call him 'daddy' once again and even like it. She would call Savitar, master and like it. No matter how he treated her, she would like it because the pleasure he gives her had no limit, no comparison. Iris didn't know what having a huge climax looked or felt like before meeting Savitar. Was there something in the wine? Because she was at such a level of excitement by thinking about sex that she could touch herself here and now just to feel that pleasure again.

 _No! it's bad_. She must not think like that. He had violated her once again. She must hate him, to hate the power he imposed on her when he feels like doing that. Just because he wants it. Savitar hurt Iris, he made her cry. Iris should hate Savitar. She nodded to herself thinking that. This was the right thought to keep in mind.

Her wet hair fell into a cascade of fine curls on her back as she massaged the shampoo into it. It felt good, and the scent carried her into fragrant meadows. She didn't necessarily need any shampoo, but she felt like she had to wash every part of her. Savitar had left his mark on her, and it was hard to erase it. She could still feel his hand squeezing her hair painfully, his lips attacking hers with his rude kisses, his sweat on her back where their bodies were stuck and the feel of his fingers turning on the sinner place inside her pussy. She still had the taste of his saliva in her mouth for crying out loud. Iris suspected that all this had to be psychosomatic, but she really needed to wash every trace of him to really feel like she was herself again. She needed to wash her body of these perverse and deviant desires.

Iris rubbed her crotch with foam as if to erase what he did there. Then, she stealthily touched her neck and trassed slightly at the sudden pain. She would have finger-like bruises around her neck without a doubt.

Whenever they had intimate relations, he did that. His strangle fetish began to really annoy her and without saying it's also painful. He didn't strangle her to the point of becoming red by lack of air, but enough for her to be afraid of choking. The limit between pleasure and pain was always fine with him. And they always dance on that thin border that he was the only one to trace. If she had to be honest, at one point the sex with Savitar was good this time. It was so good that she wanted to feel his penis inside her instead of his fingers.

Savitar worshiped her body like no other had ever before. He made her reach heights she had never touched. As if her soul rose from her body and reached absolute plainness. Savitar fucked her hard, no kidding. Savitar fucked Iris like an animal and it was too good to describe with words, just moans only. Resisting an orgasm under his capricious touches was a losing battle. Barry never made her see the stars like Savitar did and what was worse is the way her heart would beat fast now whenever Savitar put his eyes on her.

What was wrong with her? It's still Barry but it's not Barry. Iris shouldn't like Savitar to the point of no return. She should hate him. But... Why is it that what is bad can taste so good? _A goddamn temptation._

Iris always liked how Barry made love to her: Sweet and languorous. Barry Allen was a sweet and caring lover. He was always asking if he did good, if he didn't hurt her and he even arranged her hair during sex. Barry made love to her as if she were fragile porcelain that he didn't want to break.

He was the complete opposite of Savitar who wanted her to break under him, to break and reduce her soul into a thousand pieces.

No matter what she asked him to do, Barry did it with closed eyes even if at the end, he didn't ejaculate. Barry put her in a position to be the one who receives without ever having to give back. With Savitar, it was different. With Savitar, everything was just crazy. It's clear that he's the one who receives but it's weird how even with being so selfish, he's able to give to her too and Savitar always gave a lot.

 _Savitar is the devil_ ... Iris ended up thinking. Then she thought that he was a mad devil, uncontrollable and violent. But no matter how much she wanted to hate him, no matter how much she wanted to curse his name, his face was that of Barry Allen, the man she loved madly. Also, his burnt cheek reminded her of how much he had to suffer through to become what he was today.

Savitar was not the devil. He must be something like a fallen angel. A fallen angel with a divine body who came to earth to torment Iris Ann West.

Why does Savitar have to be so sweet and normal sometimes? Why must Iris find Savitar so beautiful and charming sometimes? He had such beautiful eyes. And the way he touched her. Iris loved Barry so much that it hurt to see Savitar without confusing them. And how he kissed her to tell her 'I love you' in his kisses. How he smiled at her sometimes and that her heart capsized closer to falling for him very hard.

_He's a pervert and an idiot ... He's sweet and handsome._

_Madness, when you hold me!_

The relaxing shower became a rain that marinated her confused and tangled feelings. She had to get out of there so she finish cleaning herself by rubbing a washcloth on her soaped body.

Savitar hadn't lied, she had been really wet. Her thighs had been coated with her juice and some blood when she returned to the shower earlier. She was sure that the blood didn't belong to her. He had not hurt her. At all. His fingers slipped into her with disconcerting ease. So where did the blood come from?

Were the fingers that had sent her knocking on paradise doors bloodied during the sex? If so, it was really disgusting then. Savitar had to have a thing for the blood during sex or his dislike of things commonly hated by people was practically nil. Like what the hell, the man sniffed her panties shamelessly every time he felt like doing it. Savitar was just crazy. An animal. A jaguar. And it was strangely exciting. How was she now supposed to explain to Barry that she cummed on Savitar's fingers right after he spoke to her on the phone? That he fucked her and she liked it? That she called Savitar 'daddy' during it? Joe would be so ashamed.

It was too much to bear. She rinsed off quickly and came out from the shower. Iris wrapped her shiny body in a large white towel and took another one from in front of the mirror that wasn't broken to dry her long wet hair. The steam encompassed the large bathroom. It was good, she didn't want to see to what she looks like right now. Iris must have looked like a mess.

Her light brown complexion surely blushed with her rubbing and the small bruises she had to have on her neck, her arms, her thighs, her belly ... Everywhere. For now it didn't hurt, the mist of alcohol made her hover slightly and she was good with that.

Once her hair was dry, Iris sighed. She was looking at the end of her hair and to her great consternation, they curled. The curls were more obvious with the water flowing from her hair. She hated her curls. Whenever she has enough time for herself, she takes the time to smooth them out again. Without casting a glance at the mirror, she went to search for something to wear from her black, underwear bag. She chose to wear something casual, a black lace set and then put on her bathrobe. The famous bathrobe, witness of her shameful fall in the hands of Savitar. Iris almost succumbed to the temptation to look herself in the mirror when she came out of the shower but didn't do it.

"Savitar?" Iris called out softly.

"I'm here, Iris." He answered in a calm tone almost happy. Iris was heading towards his voice. She found him with this doctor called Amelia. Savitar was standing in front of the open door of their room with this blonde woman on his side. Too close to him according to Iris' opinion. "Um, you haven't seen her yet. You were in the shower. Let me introduce you to Amelia." Savitar said, turning his head towards the beautiful blonde with hot chestnut eyes, the color of whiskey. Nothing less. She was tall, taller than Iris, and her long legs made Iris ridiculously jealous.

Amelia giggled by looking up and down at Iris, "I'm totally enchanted to know you. I'm the doctor. Since I helped him with his scars, he can't do anything without me anymore. I'm Amelia by the way. Amelia Cornelus. And you..." The tall blonde reached out and Iris squeezed her hand with a polite smile even though the two women were clearly in defensive mode of each other.

"Iris West, I'm-"

"She's my wife."

"Oh really?" Amelia answered skeptically. She frowned her perfectly traced eyebrows and did a trick with her fingers around her long, smooth blonde locks. Was it possible to be annoyed by someone a second after meeting them? If so, then this woman was annoying Iris. She allowed herself a second or two of thought before acquiescing to the not so subtle implied attack.

"Yes, it's true." Iris raised her left hand to proudly show off her sparkling ruby ring, "we got married today. We are newlyweds."

"OH! oh! I see. Sorry I was a little surpised, Savvy never told me he was ... Well, committed to someone. I would never have guessed by myself. He always behaved like such a depraved single man. "

"Savvy? Ugh what's that? Is that your nickname?" Iris pretended not to sound shocked, but in her head thousands of little Iris' were using Savitar's head like a punching bag. "You never told me about that."

"No, um ..." Savitar was embarrassed and he had no idea why. "It's not a big deal, Amy is the only to call me like that."

"Amy?" Iris's voice had taken a high octave. It's Iris and Barry not Amy and Savvy. _What the fuck is going on?_

"Um- Uh..."

Amelia gave a mischievous smile to Savitar before rolling her eyes in a sexy way when her eyes fell on Iris'.

"I've never seen you here. I'm surprised he took you here anyway. Taking your wife to the same hotel where you take your side chicks is a bit weird, don't you think?"

Savitar smirked, amused. Iris looked furious. He knew that Barry had never had two women ready to mess up their hair for him, and now he had beaten Barry on one more field. Iris glared at Amelia and Amelia laughed looking at Iris' angry face. Savitar was not the kind of man to love bitches. But the blonde was good at giving mind-blowing blow jobs. Not to mention she was a good doctor and it was so very helpful when he didn't heal as fast as he should. Amelia worked here, at the hotel, so it was easy to find her. She had just made sutures and bandaged his wounds without asking anything in return. Amelia was really helpful in addition to always being interested in having one night stands with him. Plus she was beautiful, however no one is more beautiful than his Iris.

"I don't care what he did in the past with random women. Now he has this ring that proves he's taken. I have no reason to worry, I'm sure Savitar is loyal to me. I have no doubt about it. Nobody around would change that. You would be blind, dumb, and dead if you think otherwise. "

Savitar laughed and when the two women turned to him with warlike looks, he pretended to cough.

Amelia folded her arms and stared at Iris before chuckling bitterly, "you, I kind of like you."

"Does it really matter here? I don't think so."

Amelia was about to retort when Savitar cut her off.

"Okay, I'm exhausted and my wife is too, thank you for coming for my bandages. I owe you one."

"You always do. And it's okay, I did it in honor of our past. I'm glad to see that your scars have healed well." Amelia wanted to caress his burned cheek but he pushed her hand away. Amelia lowered her hand with a bitter look. Almost regret.

"And I thank to you for that."

"You're welcome, it's my job. I like your haircut by the way, this look fits you, Savvy." Amelia put her hands in the pockets of her white jeans.

Savitar chuckled at her obvious flirting.

"I forbid you to blush!" Iris chastised the blue eyed man which made him laugh harder.

"Thank you for coming, Amelia." Savitar ignored angry Iris completely. Iris felt indignant. He took the door handle to close the door but she resisted. He tried to push her away. Iris frowned and stuck to him on the other side.

"You're welcome. Give me a call when..." Amelia squinted at Iris, "you're available again." The tall blonde said before embarking on a sexy pep walk in the hallway that led to the elevator.

"What-"

"C'mon Iris!" Savitar tried to close the door, but still Iris stopped him.

"HE'S FUCKIN MARRIED!" Iris screamed after the blonde then Savitar won by finally closing the door of their room. She gasped in anger and turned to Savitar. "Did you hear what she said? She insinuated wanting to have sex with you right in front of me, this Amelia is fucking shameless. Did you hear what she said?! I said I'm your wife and it didn't stop her. Did you hear what she said or not? " Savitar smiled, nodding his head, approaching her as she spoke. Her voice became slimmer as she felt his masculine warmth invade her privacy. "Did you hear me? Are you even listening to me?"

Savitar nodded slowly, then leaned toward her. He stopped just a few inches from her lips as if to ask permission. Iris had her mouth half open and ready for him, but he didn't move. She looked up at him and Savitar swept her slightly curled hair off her neck with one hand to rub his thumb under her ear as Barry would do. Iris closed her eyes and she lost herself. She moaned when their lips touched in the sweetest kisses. Savitar pressed himself against her as he deepened the kiss, while he dominated her. And Iris let herself be gone. He smiled in the kiss when she uttered another moan. Savitar sucked her bottom lip between his teeth before breaking the kiss.

"I'm glad to see you're not mad at me anymore."

"I am still... You hurt me. I have bruises."

"I'm sorry, goddess. I'm sorry..."

"That's not enough, Savitar."

"Yeah. I'm aware of that. I didn't mean to be violent to you today but you- you know."

Iris sighed, "I'm sorry about what I said... You're not an animal. You deserve more than to be a disposable Barry."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Okay."Savitar moved away from her and then walked into their room. Iris stayed there without moving. Savitar saw that she wasn't following him, he turned and held out his hand to her, "you coming?"

Iris blinked several times before rushing to put her hand on his.

* * *

 

It was late now. Savitar had left Iris in the bed to brush his teeth and finally go to back to bed to sleep. This night was rich in emotions and he was frankly exhausted from it all. He wanted to wallow on their bed covered with red rose petals and sleep for two days. He needed the sleep. Getting into Barry's memories was irritating and tiring. Especially because he followed a whole conversation that lasted more than half an hour without any stops. He saw everything and he heard everything. He didn't blame himself for spying but he blamed himself for being violent with Iris after that. At least she didn't hate him as he waited for her to do it. On the contrary, she looked super jealous in front of Amelia and she moaned as he kissed her. Maybe Iris West finally fell in love with him as he had planned. And that was very good news.

Barry's plan was stupid. Even though he tried not to see anything on the tracker to keep Savitar from knowing Star Labs plans, Savitar knew that this thing couldn't be powerful enough to find them before they left here. But Savitar was known to be a player, he was going to let Iris feed a little hope by staying here a few days before returning to their paradise found. He was eager to see if Barry Allen was going to keep his promise and find Iris. In any case, Savitar wasn't against an unexpected meeting, he was going to break Barry's jaw in front of his beautiful goddess and humiliate him as ever. Whether Barry finds them or not, Savitar planned to humiliate him in any case. Barry was going to lose and Savitar was going to win. There was no other way out. It was his hour of glory.

"Savitar?" Iris entered the bathroom slowly.

"Iris? I thought you were already sleeping." Savitar frowned.

"No ... I couldn't sleep." Iris said in a small voice, avoiding his look. Savitar was perplexed. Iris looked up at him and sighed before undoing the robe of her bathrobe. She took off the bathrobe and put it on the rose basket next to her. She wore a black lace ensemble with assorted panties. Savitar was trying to focus on her face and not her wonderful body without knowing what the fuck was going on. Iris took a few decisive steps to him and Savitar put a hand on her hips when she was in front of him.

"Iris?" He said her name affectionately as she avoided his scrutineer gaze by turning her wedding engagement ring nervously on her finger. "I get the feeling you want to ask me something."

"Yes I do." Iris took a strangely sensual voice. She swayed a little and stuck her body against his. Savitar hadn't cum because he didn't remember to and he was still in pain from that. His penis was dying to let go of its load by seeing Iris seduce him like that. Seeing her ass move like that didn't help at all. _Does she know she's playing with fire?_ Iris continued her sensual parade by putting her arms around Savitar's neck, which was bending to cover her neck with kisses. "I thought it would be nice if we stayed here a couple of days. You know, to enjoy the spa and everything."

Savitar froze and he opened his eyes. He took a few steps back.

"A couple of days?"

"Yes, it would be fun." Iris had that big, excited smile he loved so much. If he didn't know better that she wanted to buy some time for Barry to find her, Savitar could have thought she was sincere.

"Is it what you want? something like a honeymoon."

"Yeah, Yeah, Exactly."

Savitar rolled his eyes and walked away from her. "Not interested, we'll be going back tomorrow."

Iris's eyes widened as she followed him, but she kept a fake smile. She had to make up for it just for now. She had pushed Savitar to the end and it wasn't good for Barry's plan. Barry needed her to stay here so he could find her. She had to find a way to convince Savitar to stay a few more days here. It shouldn't be complicated to convince him. That's what she believed. Iris walked after Savitar into the room, still undressed. If it was necessary that the price to pay to have Barry find her was to give him a striptease, then she was going to give him a fucking striptease.

"Ba- Savitar? Just a couple of days. We're newlyweds. We need to have a proper honeymoon. Maybe- maybe our relationship gonna work after that. We can have some fun." Savitar still walked away from her with a scowl that she didn't know the origin of. "Wait! WAIT!"

"WHAT ?!" He turned around with an annoyed look.

"Do- do you need a liberation?"

Savitar laughed hard, "what?"

"A liberation, not sex, something like what we did before ..."

It was stupid. She felt ashamed to ask that. She implied openly that she would not be against an oral sex or a hand job to satisfy him. It didn't matter as long as he didn't touch her like the first night of her captivity. She was willing to do a lot to persuade him to stay but not that. She was so afraid of feeling the same pain inside her that she would be ready to suck his cock if he asked. It was stupid. Savitar had fucked her with his fingers and even with his tongue once and it didn't traumatize her. But thinking about sex itself was really scary. She didn't know why the act of penetration made her so afraid than any other activity. At least, her proposal was clear as water.

"I'm 100% sure I told you not to bargain with me ever again and here you are, agitating this ridiculous bait in front of my face. Damn! Iris! Are you not tired of me brutalizing you? Do you like that? Are you masochist? "

Iris laughed falsely, "No, Savitar, I don't like when you brutalize me, I don't like when you're violent or when you hit me, no! I don't like pain and I'm not a masochist. I just want to stay here for a couple of days to have fun, change of scenery, doing something other than run around in a big house without knowing what to do while you're nowhere to be found doing things you don't care to tell me about. If you weren't always angry at me, we could build a real relationship here." Savitar tilted his head to the side with a serious gaze. Iris didn't know if she went too far, she hurried to add something. "Listen, Savitar, I just us want to be together in peace. And also, I want to satisfy you."

"I don't know, Iris. Would you give me a blowjob if I asked you for one?" He crossed his arms. Two can play that game.

"NO!" She winced in disgust before recovering quickly. "I mean, I was thinking about something less ... Invasive."

Savitar burst out laughing as if she had just made a funny joke.

"It's sure my dick in your throat can be a very invasive thing."

"It's not funny." She pouted.

"Yes, it is." Savitar continued to laugh and then sat on the bed with his bare legs apart. He sat with his arms outstretched on each side. He admired Iris's body and giggled proudly. "We're something, uhn? Two peas in a pod... And they said Barry is your soulmate? They didn't meet me before I guess." Savitar admired Iris with a smirk. She was nervous under his hot gaze. It was difficult to keep her courage up. She suddenly wanted to crawl under the covers and hide away from him. It looked like he was going to swallow her all raw. "You know what I remember? how much you were wonderfully flexible in this tiny cheerleader uniform. Are you still flexible, goddess? Would you like to do some tricks for me?"

"Whoa!" Iris exclaimed. "No. No. Don't you dare! I'm not gonna do splits here."

Savitar laughed again and Iris smiled in spite of herself.

"That wasn't what I had in mind but good idea through. It's something to try during sex. It's a shame Barry didn't enjoy your cheerleading skills. I can't believe he didn't. You can't count how much he fantasized about that during his teenage years. He's such a pussy."

"Don't bad-mouth Barry. You two are the same."

"Um no. But you already know that." He blinked at her. Iris put a lock of curly hair behind her ear like a shy schoolgirl. The things that Savitar made her feel. Gosh. "Okay, now it's time to go for the god damn jugular. " He seductively passed the tip of his tongue on his upper lip. "Strip!" Savitar crawled on the bed to sit under the fluffy blankets and pillows.

"What?!" Iris put her hands on her hips with a look of disdain. Okay, she intended to do worse than that but still.

"You hear me. Strip! I want you to wear something for me." Savitar went under the covers. Not completely covered in sorts that Iris could see his toned torso and even his 6 pack of wonderfully sculpted abs. He held the side of his head in the hollow of his bandaged hand and stared at her with hungry but tired eyes. His blind eye seemed incredibly white at a distance and the scars on his cheek seemed to shine red in the soft light of the night light. Iris had an inexplicable desire to join him right now. "I bought you some lace underwear for a reason, Iris. Stop stubbornly not wearing them. I put a sexy bodysuit in your travel bag. Wear it for me and our deal is sealed. You said a couple of days, right? whatever you want, it's yours. Just be a good girl and do exactly what I told you." Iris shook her head and was about to say no. "No sex. I couldn't even if I wanted, I'm dying of a lack of sleep. Just a quick strip. It's not going to kill you."

Iris bit her lower lip and sighed. It's true that a quick strip was not going to kill her.

She swung her long curly hair to one side to give herself a slightly sexier look. She looked everywhere except Savitar as she ran her hands behind her back to untie her bra in black lace. When it was done, she lowered her bra straps and let them run down her breasts before letting the bra fall carelessly to the floor. Savitar's breathing cut off when he saw her round and perky tits. He really had something for her breasts. Iris wanted to finish it quickly so she ran her fingers over the straps of her panties and was about to drop them.

"Slowly. Slowly slide your panties over your thighs." Savitar said in a hoarse voice of desire.

"Barry-"

"OBEY ME!" Savitar ordered. She swallowed hard and did as he asked. The lace panties slid on her smooth curvy thighs that were that warm caramel color until it hit her knees then fell on her feet. She lifted her perfectly manicured feet off her panties and pushed it off the floor with her toes that had the nails painted in red varnish. Iris was now naked in front of him. He released a fragile breath on seeing her shaved pussy. Savitar moaned silently admiring her tits and her naked pussy and laughed because of how much the freak inside him was happy.

Iris had her arms crossed. She couldn't stand the heavy weight of silence anymore, so she ended up looking at Savitar from the corner of her eyes. His eyes were riveted on her pubis, specifically on her pussy's lips. She hated being exposed like that. She knew he liked what he saw.. He had told her before he didn't like the hair there. Iris had to respect this important rule of the house. She shaved every time it grew too much because according to his words, 'he doesn't want hair in his food'.

Frankly it's ridiculous. It's her pussy after all. He even refused the small airstrip she was fond of. Which Barry was fond of too. Iris could have been angry. She could have made it quite a problem and categorically refuse to completely shave her pussy but to tell the truth, if having a hairless smooth pussy promised that he ate it like the last time she sat down on his face, then it was a meager sacrifice. Like really, Savitar didn't joke when he said that her pussy is his favorite dish.

Savitar has always devoured Iris' pussy without shame and she had to admit, it's something that could make your brains frizzle.

"The bodysuit is on that side. You know what you have to do now, goddess."

The sexy bodysuit was there. She just had to take it and wear it. She turned her back and stooped down to take it. She heard a hiss of pleasure behind her and she smiled.

"I want to bury my face between your buttcheeks right now. For God's sake! Iris, can I take a picture as a memory?"

"Absolutely fucking not." She giggled while putting the sexy bodysuit still with her back turned. She didn't need him to tell her to do it slowly.

Iris passed her feet through each opening of the thong of the bodysuit and then wore the thong on her. It was a thong that was pretty old fashioned, at least 90 years old: thin enough and high enough to compete with the swimwear of the rescuers of the Tv show Baywatch: Hawaii. Why could Savitar be so cliché with his fantasies?

"I remember the last time I saw your hair fluffy like this." Savitar began to speak then stopped as she dressed.

Iris liked wearing the bodysuit in tulle. The cups were in the shape of a completely transparent triangle with sequined flowers covering the area of the nipples. It was a transparent milky white bodysuit with a bare back that had adjustable straps behind the neck. The bodysuit in tulle was just the right size. It wasn't squeezing at all, she could easily sleep in this. Iris froze when Savitar began to talk about the past.

"I was fourteen... you had a date with that rude asshole, Brandon Scofield. I envied his perfect teeth. You know, guys have insecurities too." He laughed at himself, "I remember seeing you put that pink lip gloss on your lips and then I watched you train at kissing on your right arm. If only you had known how much I wanted to be your right arm when you did that, just to feel your sweet kisses. I remember that pretty blue dress with white dots that you wore and how the flounces of your pleated skirt fluttered with the wind... I can still smell the cherry scent that you had chosen that day. Your laugh was so bright that I hated Brandon because he was able to make you laugh like that. When you ran to him, all I saw was your hair. Your hair that swayed in the wind and that scent of cherries that you left all over the house."

Iris turned around and their eyes catched. She was moved and troubled. She remembered that day. She also remembered how disappointed she was that Barry didn't gave her any compliments about her dress. He hardly spoke to her the days after her date with Brandon. If she had known ... If he had told her ...

"I knew you were the end of my road... My terminus."

"Baby..."

"That's it. Those are the kind of memories I kept remembering during one thousand years of isolation." Savitar had tears in his eyes. He sniffed and wiped a furtive tear from his cheek. He cleared his throat eyeing Iris's body again. He ran a trembling hand through his hair and smiled at Iris. "You're breathtaking."

Iris didn't think. It seems that she thought less and less when it concerned to Savitar. She desperately wanted to hold him tight and comfort him so that's what she did. Iris went into the sheets with him. Savitar lifted the covers and organized them around them so that they were cozy in them. She laid down on her back so Savitar could come to lay on her and put his head on her chest. He hugged her tightly while she had a hand stroking the back of his neck and the other was stroking his bare back. She felt the tears that wet her chest but she didn't hear him cry. Savitar was too proud for that.

"This is what love feels like uhn?"

"Yeah..."

"My Iris!" Savitar murmured in a trembling voice. She had the impression of holding Barry when he was seven years old and he was afraid of thunder. Iris loved him so much. She didn't know if it was Barry she loved through Savitar or if she just loved Savitar. All she knew was that she could not bear to see him in that state.

"What should I do now? Tell me what you need."

"Just sleep. Sleep with me and don't leave me."

"I'm here. I'm here with you. I ain't going anywhere."

"Okay..." Savitar closed his eyes and snuggled against her. The sadness of the story of his life already fled far into him as she comforted him.

Iris felt him stretching his long legs and his toes under the sheets. Then he snuggled into her again. Savitar was already almost asleep. She felt all his body weight on her lower parts but he didn't crush her either. It was nice to have his weight on her. It was even reassuring. She closed her eyes too and let herself go. The stressful day took a toll on her. She was falling asleep at the sound of the regular breathing of Savitar when she heard a rather special happy moan he did that made her chuckle.

"Are you purring?" Savitar smiled like a baby and nodded. Iris smiled too, still massaging his head with her fingers in his black messy hair. "Night..."

"Me-wow." Savitar answered and Iris smiled amused.


	9. Chapter 9

The first day was beautiful despite the headache she had all morning. Savitar had the decency to look worried. It was his fault anyway. He had to learn to control himself. Violence never solved anything and it was just a weakness to use it against her out of frustration. He was sweet with her. He even helped her take a shower, not that she needed help or anything, but he wanted her to do as little work as possible to let her sore muscles relax, so they took a shower together. They both took advantage of the jets of lukewarm water. Everything was very nice and strangely domestic. It was a bit like how she lived with Barry in their loft.

The presence of Savitar invaded her in every sense of the word during their intimate moment, but it was nice. Often he could make her feel that way, make her feel good and safe even if he was the author of her nightmares. Savitar didn't touch her sexually during the improvised shared shower which was good news, but oddly Iris didn't see it like that.

While Savitar was rubbing her back with Madagascar vanilla-scented soap, Iris would have liked his big hands to go lower than her waist so that she could relive the fireworks she had the night before, the meticulous attention of his magical fingers. But he didn't do it. At fleeting moments, Iris arched her back, letting out a silent moan in an implicit request for him to do it but he didn't do anything. And it was frustrating. The more she became addicted to Savitar, the more Iris felt herself losing her mind.

It seemed that the comfort she gave him during his breakdown did good to him. He looked merry on waking, he who is usually as grumpy as a donkey when it comes to leaving his comfortable bed the morning. The man liked to sleep a lot, it was a fact.

Iris and Savitar didn't leave their room during the first day. They enjoyed the room service and the TV programs that Iris didn't understand. Central City didn't look like Central City anymore. It was strange but also hectic. During the evening, they spent an indefinite time lounging in the Jacuzzi drinking exotic cocktails with a delectable mix. They didn't speak much. Savitar wasn't really talkative, unlike Barry. It was rather Iris who was asking questions and Savitar answering with answers that were both concise and agile. But at least their conversation wasn't reduced to the rescue of Central City by working in Star labs and traveling through time. It was refreshing. Iris could now boast that she knew Savitar better than anyone now.

The night Savitar forced her to wear a yellow satin babydoll with matching panties. Well, it was pretty as underwear but frankly, the fetish Savitar had for sexy panties reached astronomical heights with this thing. Sleeping in his arms was a plus that made her forget the reality of the situation. It was easy to get caught up in the game and not talk about their proximity. Iris told herself that she was no longer discussing her desires to buy time for Barry but the truth is that she also liked Savitar's company, as unpredictable as it was.

Everything could have been perfect if he didn't criticize her bad cooking skills at every meal by saying she had to take cooking classes or ask for recipes from the chef at the hotel. That she should learn something useful for their married life. For crying out loud, what was the drama of not knowing how to cook? Barry has always been there to feed her. Instead of harassing her with cooking skills, he should take the example of her Barry.

_The future flash my ass_.

* * *

On the third day at the luxury hotel, Iris didn't want to leave the place. It was a new paradise. Iris never had a taste for housework but living with Savitar in their big house in the middle of a hostile forest meant being a housewife for him. She didn't like it. It wasn't her. Iris West was a working independent woman. She far preferred being held captive here than in a place where she had to take care of everything. Like doing the dishes and making sure Savitar didn't do the laundry by any means. He had the extraordinary ability to reduce all their clothes into tiny clothes when he did laundry. Savitar helped with some tasks, she had to admit, even if the man was a walking disaster when it came to laundry. And cooking too. To avoid an accidental fire, she had to take care of all the housework and Iris was exhausted at every end of the day.

_Screw this macho wannabe God of speed!_

After a good spa and even a turn at the hairdresser, Iris felt more like Iris West again. Her gauge of confidence had hit the ceiling. She was ready to challenge Savitar. Maybe have some kinky sex after. Did she want to provoke him because she knew the sex afterwards would be the nirvana? No. Of course not. Well, maybe yes. Curiously, he was not in the mood for a fight. Iris thought he wanted to be forgiven for the bruises he gave her. He looked really livid when he saw the damage on her skin the next day. It would not make her forget the fear of yesterday but it was a good compensation.

Iris easily avoided the prying eyes of people on the fingerprint bruises on her neck by tying a satin scarf around it. A pretty elegant Chanel scarf that Savitar had offered her to be forgiven. Accompanied by a divinely delicious pot of French caviar. This man had a taste for luxury. The complete opposite of Barry. Their differences were just staggering.

The thing is, Iris couldn't stop thinking about this Amy and Savvy thing. She even wanted to meet this Amelia by chance in a hallway to tell her what she thinks of her stupid slut behavior towards her husband. Because Savitar was her husband now. This idea stopped being shocking when Savitar cried from remembering their teenage years and their blooming love.

Plus, the fact that he had fucked with other women was like a raisin stuck in her throat. In addition to accepting that future Flash Barry was a fucking sexual predator, she also had to accept that he was a fuckboy. Unbelievable!

From what Savitar told her, future Iris had rejected him too, so he had no qualms about seeing other women. Even though he looked like Barry, Savitar was not Barry Allen.

Savitar lived Barry Allen's life through connection to their common memory. He was forced to feel all these things and he developed a morbid fixation when owning Iris for himself even though he dated many other women before. A kind of sick and unrequited love. An obsession that arose from someone else's love. Nobody could understand him. Nobody could accept it but Savitar had decided to live with this reality. He had decided to rise and become what he knew to be the only entity that Barry could ever be. This role that Barry would never be able to have: become a god of speed. And he has become so. Then he desired the object of his obsession: Iris West. Then he got the girl, now all he had to do was get revenge and live the life he knew he always deserved to live with the woman he always loved. Maybe his love for Iris wasn't his in the beginning, but Savitar can say that spending a hundred years in a prison world where there is no escape makes people think about who they really care about. Savitar fell in love with Iris once and he still loved her. Not because they were Barry's feelings but because they were his.

Yes, Savitar loved her. Iris was sure of it. In any case, she wasn't a prude with men either. She dated Eddie and she even wanted to marry him ... before he died and she was devastated. The fact is she wasn't going to judge the man

* * *

If Barry's plan failed for any reason, she wanted drastic changes once she was back home. She thought to ask him to let her open a blog or something, write articles about something even if it's about three-headed birds. She had brought this idea up at lunch and he didn't seem to mind. Another win for her since he had agreed to spend more days here because she really wanted Barry's plan to work. She just had to act normally and relax and enjoy.

They were at the gym this afternoon. Lounging in bed and eating protein dishes without moving even a little toe was not a must to keep a flat stomach and a toned form. Especially more for her than for him. Savitar was the future Flash, the God of Speed. He didn't need sports to keep his athlete's body literally drool worthy. Yet, he accompanied her to the gym.

Iris had her long, smooth hair in a high bun, and she was wearing gray leggings and a black arm float with sport shoes. Her hair was moving at the rate of her jumps on the treadmill. She had been running for almost an hour and her legs were killing her but she would be damned if she let Savitar continue to do what he was doing without spying him.

"Son of a bitch!" Iris blew on the run.

Savitar didn't even make the effort to hide it. His body glistened with sweat while he was sitting on the weight machine pulling on the heavyweights. His muscular muscles contracted with every effort he made. His dark locks stuck on his forehead as he bit his lower lip while breathing harshly. Savitar was shirtless and he was wearing black shorts with a loose belt that was hanging dangerously on his hips. Even though Iris was a good distance away from him, she could see the V figure under his prominent abs. This show of his sexy body was annoying. She was pissed off as the women in the room ate him with their eyes like hungry predators. And the worst thing is that he didn't give a shit about that.

Iris couldn't stand this competition anymore. She stopped the machine and took a towel to wipe the sweat off her face and chest. She glared murderously at some shameless woman who continued to ogle Savitar before finally walking towards him a determined steps. She was certainly not used to this sort of thing like marking her territory or claiming her special place in the life of the man she loves. She never had to fight for a man's attention anyway. It wasn't pretension, just a truth.

Barry Allen was handsome, almost as beautiful as Savitar, but he didn't have the same charisma. The same attractive darkness. Everyone knows that it was always the bad guys who are the sexiest. Barry had never been the type of man to attract the eyes of indiscreet women. Certainly not the kind not to worry especially if women who seem to undress him with eyes are pretty too. If Barry were in Savitar's place at the moment, he would have blushed beet red and would eventually break something with his legendary clumsiness. Iris remembered how she had to coach Barry to speak correctly to the girls he wanted to date in high school and in his first year of college. She remembered how nervous he was and how endearing he was blushing at every new lovey dovey situation.

Iris missed that love she has always taken for granted and never fought for. With Savitar everything was different and new. She felt like she was walking on slippery ground. Iris didn't know if she was pretending to need Savitar or if she really needed Savitar. She wanted him to have his eyes resting on her and only on her. She wanted to be the only one to populate his thoughts without any competition.

_Where did this possessive side come from?_

As Iris walked towards Savitar, he didn't even look at her step. Her heart capsized between disappointment and relief. In their paradise, she was the center of his attention and here she felt like she was just a random girl he used to get revenge on his lucky twin. What the fuck? She was more than that. She represents more than the damsel in distress or the love interest. Savitar managed to have plenty of eyes on him and she hated that. Iris wasn't going to let him act with impunity. He had proclaimed he was married so he must behave like a fucking married man.

"Savitar! SAVITAR!" Iris posed her hands on hips with an angry face.

"What? I'm pretty busy." Savitar continued to work with the heavyweights under a choppy breath without even paying attention to the angry Iris before him.

"Could you stop that for one minute and listen to me?" Savitar smirked and looked up at her. His cock quivered in his boxers at the sight of her full thighs. He wondered if she still had bruises there. His only thought completely deconcentrated him of listening the stupid things she was scolding him for. "Savitar?! Hello excuse me, my head is right there! Don't be so disrespectful!"

"What Iris? What's the problem?" He sighed.

"Could you- put something on? Don't you have any t-shirt? I mean you almost naked. You got all eyes on you. It's embarrassing! "

"Embarrassing for you or for me?"He smirked.

"It's- just- embarrassing... Put something on for God's sake!"

Savitar chuckled, "You know, your pure instincts of jealousy are coming from nowhere. I didn't know you were so possessive. I'm sure Barry didn't either."

"I'm not jealous. And- No! I'm not jealous!"

"You clearly are."

"I said I'm not. We are in a public place, you could at least dress decently. I can't concentrate on what I'm doing because of your exhibition and I know that some people in this room can't stand this either. It's painful to watch you doing half-naked bodybuilding. Plus you stink of sweat. "

"Well, you are not hiding your body either." Savitar looked down at her tight arm float, her bare flat belly, her leggings slightly wet with sweat that tightened on her thighs like a second skin and her little legs. Without a pair of heels, she looked tiny. Savitar wanted to laugh. In fact, he burst out laughing. "Look at you, I can not believe the bullshit you just said."

"This is a casual sport uniform I inform you, instead of you who is dressed like a porn star."

"Dressed like a porn star to fuck you like a porn star." He licked his lips seductively and ran his fingers through his wet dark hair then he winked seductively. Iris rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any sense of self-criticism?"

"NOPE! And by the way, I prefer your hair curly. You were so stunning like that last night. This look has me triggered. I think we should redo it. If you know what I'm saying."

She grinned at him, "It's unbelievable! Not everything I say is related to sex. Why do you keep joking when I'm serious? I'm being serious right now Savitar."

"Just so you to know, Iris, I was talking about cuddles. I'm very thankful that you comforted me..."

"No! No Savitar. You always do that. You always return the situation to act as if I were the nasty one while I'm not like that. I am quite normal and I react rather well to the situation in which I am with all you make me live every day. I will not stand this for a long time. That shit has to stop already. Whatever it will not last forever. And you should be prepared! "

"What on earth are you saying?" Savitar laughed in confusion.

Well good question, because she didn't know the meaning of what she had just said either but Iris was waiting for Savitar to understand it all. Iris beat her long eyelashes rolling her eyes with the most pouty look and it wasn't that her whims weren't cute, but Savitar was not Barry. He didn't accept shit.

Savitar got up from the bench of the weight machine and looked at her for a long time before saying anything. Iris could read on his face that he was at the same time amused and bothered. She felt her sudden anger vanish in the meantime. She was afraid he would get upset. It's amazing how she forgot what he was able to do when he was upset. Often she found herself scolding him without fear, forgetting that the man was as unpredictable as violent. But luckily, Savitar smiled. She released a sigh of relief.

"Whiny bitch!"

Iris gasped at the insult.

"Obsessive wanker!"

Savitar burst of laughing," Oh my God! A wanker? me? Are you trying to provoke me? Because it doesn't work. I'm honestly having fun right now. This is funny."

"There's nothing funny about anything I said."

"You called me a wanker."

"And you called me a bitch!"

Savitar giggled, happy. "Well, you're my bitch. You're my slut uhn. C'mon I'm joking, don't look at me like that." He pulled her closer by grabbing her hips. She was reluctant and she looked sulky. "So pretty! My pretty Iris, look at how you're behaving before me." Savitar gave her a quick kiss on the lips that he wanted to deepen but her lips were sealed. He giggled once more, "pretty, pretty little Iris is upset now? Uhn? You don't have to be jealous even if you're kind of sexy when you're jealous. I don't do charity work, goddess. I'm interested in hot babes. You especially. Don't worry so much. Your ass is the only one I want to lick."

Iris had to restrain herself from not laughing at that. She smiled lovingly instead. Having Savitar so close to her, holding her like this and reassuring her as he did was really comforting. It gave her a balm to the heart. How much she had become in need for his attention scared her. It wasn't normal to react like that to her captor and even her rapist. She had to hate him, fear his kisses and hate each of his caresses. But here, she felt the opposite. The look on his face was loving and she needed that more than she could imagine.

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Savitar was taken aback. He yelped at the unexpected kiss before bending down to make up for their height difference and then gave a low moan as she kissed him. Iris was a damn good kisser. Far too quickly she broke the kiss. She stepped back from him, shocked and confused with a hand resting on her beating heart.

Iris swallowed hard and closed her eyes to catch her breath.

"I should ... I should go back. Continue to do- um- do your thing." Iris didn't wait for an answer before practically running away from him.

"Yeah I'll do that. Yeah."

Iris could literally feel his eyes undressing her from behind and she wouldn't mind if he came and undressed her for real. What was wrong with her?

"Iris?"

"Yes?" She turned towards him.

"All I see is you."

Iris hesitated and left without answering. When she knew she was far enough away from him, she calmed her erratic breath and whispered sadly.

"Sometimes... I lose myself feeling the same."

* * *

It had been five days since they were in Central City of the future in another Earth and Savitar was getting impatient. He even wanted to see Barry just to taunt him. To stop being bored. Because Savitar was bored. He was getting tired of being here. He wanted to return to their big house in their unknown Earth and live their quiet life without any attraction around them.

Savitar loved being alone with Iris. Far from the outside world and any source of nuisance. The impression of being alone in the world with Iris in their paradise really made him feel like a God among men. Iris and he had made so much progress. It often seemed like they had been together for years, so much so that they both felt symbiotic. Savitar knew that Iris was falling in love with him. And it was so much better because he loved her so much.

What made him happy was that she had decided to be more demonstrative and not just suffer from his kisses like a wooden board. Make no mistake, Savitar liked to dominate Iris but he also felt a satisfaction when she took the bull by the horns and showed him that she too needed him almost as much as he needed her. However, there was a shadow on the board that bothered him.

Savitar needed sex. He needed a liberation as he liked to call it. He wanted to do her things forbidden for weak of heart. He didn't want to just finger Iris or just cum in her mouth or on her tits but he wanted to be inside her. Feel his penis slip into her pussy, feel the walls of her tight pussy drain every drop of his cum deep inside her belly. He wanted to break her more than he already did. Make her whine under him with pleasure and pain and make her beg him to continue to fuck her even if it hurts. He really wanted that. But he knew she wouldn't want to.

His dick was painfully hard under the sheets while he was lying with Iris on their big king size bed. Savitar was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling, thinking about what he should do now. Earlier she had treated him like a wanker, he wouldn't live with himself if he shows that she was right by jerking off right now.

Annoyed by it, Savitar turned his head to the bedside table, took his watch and saw that it was the middle of the night: 3am. Of course, Iris slept soundly on his side. He could hear her quiet breathing and her gentle snoring. Savitar lay down on the bed with a sigh and went back to staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate to bring down his libido. He used to do it to avoid hurting her. Once he did it when he was going to rape her and he did it quickly. Iris was not ready for another brutal round and he didn't want to hurt her like the first time so he was a bit forced to control himself. However, today is different. There was no urgency for him to calm down and suddenly he just could not stop having a hard-on like a fucking pimply teen.

The tent at his crotch made fun of his attempts to calm down. He could even see a wet stain on the end of the sheet tent where the precum was leaking from the tip of his cock. Savitar sighed once more before hitting his hands on his face. He rubbed his eyes with the tip of his fingers before hitting his arms back on the bed. Savitar felt weak and it was the most horrible feeling that he always avoided. He was the God of speed, the future Flash and a God is not weak. A God claims what belongs to him. A God does not ask, he claims.

With this thought, Iris's fate was sealed.

Savitar lit the soft light of the small lamp before turning to the sleeping form of his beauty. He leaned behind her, leaning on his elbow. He was shirtless and wearing only his black boxers. He thought about getting up to undress completely but he didn't want to wake her now. Especially not to spoil what he intended to do to Iris tonight.

Iris was lying on her side with her back to him. The night was mild and the atmosphere was cool. It was a pleasant night and Iris was sleeping at a closed point. The sheets only covered her waist and she had a thigh not covered by the sheets that fell carelessly on the floor. Savitar smiled seeing the tangled sheets around her waist and her legs. Iris moved so much in her sleep that her weird position didn't even surprise him anymore. Savitar admired Iris' body with a smile on his lips. He was so happy that she was there near him and that all this wasn't just the memory of the Barry he was not. She was his and she was all his.

Savitar slowly raised the sheets off her body and toss them away. Iris got slight goose bumps at the change in temperature but didn't move an inch. Savitar was particularly pleased with the outfit she was wearing. Iris was wearing a short white cotton babydoll with a lace trim that just ended above her belly button with a fuchsia pink soft cotton panties. These past days, he didn't even need to force her to wear this kind of underwear, she did it by herself. And Savitar liked to think that Iris did it to please him. In fact, he was absolutely sure that she did it to please him. He had noticed how much she had become needy when he congratulates her.

Did Iris West develop praise kink? It was definitely a question that Savitar would love to find an answer to.

Even with her hair put in a messy bun because of sleep and the slightly curly strands that littered her neck, Iris West was the personification of his wet teen dreams. It was physically impossible for him not to want her and he knew full well that Barry felt the same way. The shape of her body was like that of a guitar. Her round butt looked like two juicy fruits that he salivated from biting in. Frankly, her butt was to be damned in this fuchsia pink panties. He wanted so much to touch her that he didn't resist any longer to lay his hand on her asleep body.

Savitar raised his hand and slid the tip of his fingers on her shoulders, then down on her hip, her thigh, a cheek of her ass then he put his hand there and pressed the soft flesh of her round ass through her fuchsia panties in cotton.

"Mmmh ..." Iris murmured silently.

He paused a little fumbling on her ass to check if she was still asleep. She was. She just unconsciously got excited, which made the thing even more nasty. Iris's breathing changed slightly but she didn't wake up. So Savitar continued to stroke her ass. He got closer to her, arranging the sheets so that their bodies fit together perfectly. It made a kind of comfortable spoon position.

Her skin was soft and warm on his lips when Savitar licked her neck. Her skin had a slightly salty taste that drove him crazy. Every time he licked her skin with the tip of his tongue, Savitar felt her skin was melting under his saliva. Like a delicious sweet with a special salty taste. He laid his nose on the base of her jaw and inhaled her enticing smell deeply. He inhaled and exhaled again and again deeply and started to rub the bulge of his boxers on her ass. He wanted to caress her breasts but as her period will be coming soon, she was very sensitive there. If he touched her breasts as he likes, she'd wake up for sure and that, he wanted to avoid it. Waking her now would kill the pleasure of the fuck.

"Goddess ..."

Savitar didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't hold himself anymore. He was sure that if he had been standing, he would have lost his fucking balance. He felt feverish, he felt sick and febrile. Damn, if he continued to rub on her like that, he could cum straight into his boxers without even penetrating her. It was too much. He needed more. Savitar needed a liberation. The worst thing was that her panties were half soaked, and Savitar could feel the heat of her wet pussy pulsating through the thin fabrics that separated them. Now he had to destroy the barriers that dared to keep him from being inside her.

"Just the tip ..." He moaned, licking her salty skin again. Iris frowned in her sleep and she moved her arms a little.

He didn't even notice. He was too busy lowering his boxers to his knees. His long dick with thick and wet prepuce jumped out of its prison to hit on Iris's fuchsia panties. He raised his knees, planted his feet, and moved his hands to grab her again by her hips to arch her back before pushing his hips forward. He rubbed himself a little on her panties before lowering her cute underwear on her shapely legs to throw it away. There were no more barriers now.

The precum that was leaking from his cock was useful to wet her pussy lips. Savitar started to lick and kiss Iris's neck while he slid the tip of his cock on her lips to moisten her entry.

After a while, he couldn't stand the friction anymore so he tried to push his cock into her pussy but she wasn't lubricated enough in one's right mind. Savitar plunged two fingers into his mouth to moisten them with his saliva, then smeared the saliva on the tip of his cock again and again until his cock was well coated with saliva before pushing inside her. The tip of his cock slid into Iris's tight pussy creating a 'slik' sound. Savitar's eyes rolled behind his pleasure was awesome. He couldn't get all the seize inside yet so he just fucked her like this to start.

Iris was still sleeping, but not so deeply. She felt something penetrate her and it made her hot. All her underbelly was hot with a nice feeling of slipping. She thought she was dreaming because it was too good to be real. Plus, she felt something wet tickles her ear lobe. Iris moaned slightly then arched her back on the bed so that the thing doesn't stop.

The whole length of his cock slid lazily inside her and damn, Savitar wanted to cum. He needed to fuck her faster for that. He knew he couldn't restrain himself from blowing his load into her hot and wet pussy. He couldn't help himself. He didn't want to hold back when it comes to that. Yet the idea of making Iris pregnant without her knowing it didn't please him like he thought. He wanted to get her pregnant with her eyes hide open so she feels his cum flow in her pussy. He wanted her to be aware of what would result of that. He wanted to see her reaction at that.

To solve this problem, Savitar thought of using a condom. Don't take him for an idiot, Savitar never did it unprotected with other women. The idea of creating babies with others females was futile not to say disgusting. Don and Dawn West-Allen must grow as fast as it takes in the fertile belly of his loving Iris West-Allen as he saw in the future because they would be speedsters as their spawner. As fate had chosen. Even if Savitar found those baby names cheesy.

He was already a case apart for being a time remnant, he wouldn't make bastards in the infinite worlds if he could prevent it. Iris wasn't a side chick like the women he has so often fucked. Iris was special. He had to treat her body in a special way too.

The decision was easily made. He got up to put this fucking condom. The thing has always been in a pocket of his jacket. Savitar wanted to fuck Iris and that's exactly what's gonna happen. Iris moved a little to end up almost on her belly with one knee bent to the side. Her sleep wasn't so deep but Savitar didn't care anymore. It was better than raping her when she was conscious. He avoided her cry and her tears. Because Savitar was going to have his way with her tonight whether she wants it or not. It was bad and he knew it. But thinking about raping her in her sleep was better than raping with all consciousness by ignoring her shouting and crying. So fucking Iris West in her sleep was a kind of gift he gave her, he felt less guilty thinking that.

Iris had this little hiccup when he buried all his dick inside her. His thrusts went deeper than before than he knew he was touching the entry of her womb. He could feel her swinging her hips rhythmically with her thighs tight against each other. Savitar's thrusts were getting stronger and faster. The bed creaked to each of his thrusts. And, as he suspected, Iris was waking up. She began to moan with her back arching to claim more of his cock. Iris's nails scratched the sheets as her butt slammed on Savitar's lower stomach while he took her from behind. He pulled his cock out of her pussy before pushing his hips in quickly and impaling her. Iris eventually opened her eyes quickly panting at the sudden brutal intrusion.

"Barry... Mmmhf- Barry wait-"

His hot breath tickled her neck before a groaning voice brought her back to reality.

"I'm not Barry. Call me by my name, goddess."

Savitar accelerated his thrusts and moaned harder. Iris shook her head in a no before trying to take Savitar's hands off her hips.

"Please! Please stop! Please I can't. I can't."

"Shh I'm going to do it slowly. It won't hurt you."

"Noooo stop! Please!" Iris panicked and cried. The flashback of her rape triggered her. In a flutter of eyelashes, Savitar had changed their position to be on top of her between her spread thighs. She began to struggle, to want to flee but his weight on her prevented her. "Stopppp please!"

"Shh shh open your eyes, Iris. look at me! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Iris froze with fear and opened her eyes abruptly. She was greeted by two different colored eyes, one of which was Barry's cerulean blue and the other a milky gray white. Savitar looked at Iris with so much love. Iris could read in his eyes. They showed he was afraid of what was happening, he was afraid of her rejection.

Savitar and Iris stared into each other's eyes for an indefinite time. Then he lowered his lips on her slowly and he kissed her. He kissed her lovingly even though she barely moved her lips. But when he slid his penis inside her in a row, Iris gasped in the kiss before moaning loudly.

She began suddenly to stroke his cheeks as they kissed passionately. She didn't know if he was raping her or if they were making love, all she knew what she was strangely ... happy. She didn't want it to stop. She wanted them to stay together like that forever. Iris even surprised Savitar by guiding his hand on her neck so that he chokes her as he likes. What was happening to her?

Time had frozen around them. Iris was no longer afraid of him. She wanted to give everything and receive everything from him. She spread her thighs wider for him. She wanted him to go deeper into her.

"Yeah?" Savitar moaned as he chokes her.

"Yes!" Iris answered quickly.

She didn't remember why she was afraid of it because now she loved it. The pressure around her throat paired with the smooth penetration inside her was pretty monumentally good for her to reach her paroxysm. Iris cummed hard around Savitar's dick as they continued to fuck kissing each other. Their lips only separated to breathe. Savitar's lips were made to be on Iris's. These lips were made to die of love one on the other. Iris felt that Savitar was coming. He growled and his movements became more rough. Iris crossed her legs behind his back and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Savitar put his face in the hollow of her neck by cumming.

"Iris! Iris! IRIS!" Savitar shivered as he came before breathing quickly on her neck.

Iris caressed his back as if to calm him down. She didn't feel his hot liquid sperm gushing in her pussy like the first time. In fact she didn't feel that something was flowing in her at all. Iris just felt his cock squirming in her pussy to release his cum and then she understood. Savitar was wearing a condom. Too fast for her to understand why, Savitar came out off her in a low moan and lay on the other side of the bed. Iris turned to him just as fast to stick to him. She stroked his wet-sweaty chest with one hand and kissed him on his shoulder. What was happening to her?

Savitar removed the condom and then made a knot before throwing it on the floor carelessly then he put on his boxers to hide his slack cock. Iris followed each of his movements with tearful eyes without her being able to explain why.

Did he care if she wanted babies or not? Before he seemed not to care. Now he's wearing a condom just for her. Was it for love? Out of respect? He took her during her sleep, he could not respect her by doing that? Or could he? If he wanted to cum inside her, he had to do it. She wanted him to do it so that he didn't look so dissatisfied. After sex, she wanted him to hug her and comfort her, telling her how much he liked it, telling her how much she was good for him. She found him handsome with his tousled dark hair even though she didn't like the deep frown on his forehead as if he had to solve a complicated math equation or simply that he was actually disappointed. Knowing he could be disappointed was the worst case scenario for Iris.

To see him so disappointed created a gaping gulf in her heart. She felt guilty seeing him like that, as if what just happened didn't count. She ended up thinking everything was her fault. Iris didn't want Savitar to be disappointed because of her. She didn't want to. Thinking about it made her want to cry.

Tears ran down her cheeks without her being able to stop them. Iris was crying as calmly as she could but she couldn't stop sniffing.

"Stop, stop crying now. I'm gonna count to three." Savitar scolded, looking at the ceiling with lost eyes. Iris started crying harder on his side. She wiped her tears on her cheeks but she kept crying. "One."

"No! Don't get mad. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's my fault." She cried.

"Two."

"Please. Please don't- don't leave me." Iris begged through her tears. All of a sudden, The bed creaked at Savitar's sudden movement when he suddenly got up. "BARRY-" Savitar had accelerated away from the room by flying the sheets. He disappeared and Iris burst into tears. "I don't- I don't know what's happening to me. I'm so sorry, Barry."

* * *

Iris felt guilty. The worst thing was that she didn't know if she was guilty towards herself, towards Barry or even downright at Savitar. She felt bad for letting him have sex with her without fighting till the end and it was a big deal for her. Iris had betrayed Barry and she was terribly desperate about it. In addition to betraying Barry, she had disappointed Savitar for a reason she didn't know, which made her even more miserable.

As if she had sold her soul to the devil and the devil didn't care about her sacrifice.

Yesterday night, she didn't stop crying until her red eyes stung enough to want to close her eyelids and sleep, alone and depressed in the big bed. Waking up alone made her even more pitiable than sleeping alone. She missed Savitar's presence, she wanted to know where he was and what he was doing. She wanted to apologize so he could again be the adoring man for whom she slowly fell in love with. She wanted everything that happened between them this night to have some meaning because nothing here had it.

Also, she was scared to death about the future and she didn't know what to expect. It was terrible to be so confused and frightened at the same time. She felt herself lose her footing and drown. Iris preferred to be with Savitar than to be alone.

Savitar had not come back for already seven hours and Iris was ready to call the police. One day she would laugh at her madness but not today. She had made herself beautiful for him so that at his return, he could be at least happy with that.

Iris wetted her hair with warm water to bring out her curls that Savitar appreciated. She wore purple satin pajama pants with a camisole top. Iris thought he would come back to have breakfast with her as they used to do. Argue and laugh while eating as they used to do. Her bare feet didn't sit still as she paced the wooden deck. The fresh air should have calmed her but it didn't. She had anxiety. The sight of the buildings of this city that she didn't know frightened her even more. She needed Savitar here and now. The idea that he might throw her alone here as a punishment was just horrible. Her hands were shaking as she circled with arms crossed.

A buzzer sound alerted her. Her long hair with light curls hit on the side when she turned sharply. She froze until she heard another vibrating sound, which she was sure was that of a phone. Iris ran around the room and then panicked because she couldn't remember where she had put the phone. Her eyes were already wet in fear of missing this call. She didn't want to miss this call for anything in the world.

She remembered and run to fall to her knees on the floor near her bathrobe, she was frantically searching the pockets with her trembling hands. When the phone was finally in her hand and she got up, she was so unstable that it slipped through her hands and fell to the floor in a loud crash. Iris felt that all the air in her lungs had disappeared. She dropped to her knees again and took the phone in her ear as if it were a fragile treasure.

"Savitar? Savitar? Do you hear me? Please tell me you hear me."

"Iris?"

"YES! Yes." She smiled with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll do better. It's my fault, right? You have to forgive me. I know I shouldn't have behaved so coldly. I know you hate when I call you Barry-"

"But this is me! I'm BARRY. I'm your Barry. I came here to save you."

"Barry?" Iris gasped.

"This is me, Iris! You have nothing to fear anymore. I'm here!" Iris remained silent with a tearful, lost gaze. "Is Savitar with you? is he far from you now?"

"Why- Why are you asking me that?"

"I'm asking you that because I'm here. I'm in Earth 7."

"But-"

"Don't worry. He can't see what I'm doing. Just get out of the room. I'm waiting for you outside. It's too dangerous if I enter in there. Just get out as quietly as you can and find me so we can get away from this place. "

"He's not here... Barry?"

Suddenly, the door opened and a great wind made her hair fly on her shoulders. Iris breathed quickly through her nose, on the literate point of having a heart attack. She looked up and he was there. Barry Allen was there, in flesh and blood in his red suit. The Flash was there with his mask on his face. Iris dropped the phone from her hands and slowly rose from the ground. Her face was without emotion but her tears ran down her cheeks.

It was Barry. Or maybe it was Savitar who wanted to play a sick game. Iris moved back a few steps under Barry's sad gaze. It was as if he understood, Barry removed his mask to reveal his face.

"It's me, Iris. It's me Barry Allen. Look at my face, I don't have scars. Look at my eyes, I'm not blind with an eye like him. It's me, it's me!"

Iris frowned. It couldn't be Barry. It couldn't be him. But it was him. He was right, he didn't have the burnt right cheek nor a blind eye nor the half-long, ruffled hair like Savitar. It was Barry. It was her Barry.

"Is it you, Barry? Is it really you?"

"It's been three months, two weeks, five hours, 21 minutes and 43 seconds." Iris now noticed that he had tired face and a slight thatch on his cheeks. Yet, Barry smiled brightly, "it's really me. The inter-dimensional tracker worked! It worked! And Savitar can't see me anymore as long as I wear this." Barry pointed to the tiny, round blue luminous device that was stuck on his temple.

He was getting closer to her, slowly avoiding abrupt gestures. Iris was still in shock. She couldn't move an inch. When Barry was right in front of her, Iris closed her eyes, inhaling his scent. She sobbed when she finally realized that it wasn't Savitar but Barry. He smiled tenderly before wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs.

"No matter how long we are separated, I'll always get back to you." Barry said then posed his forehead against hers and took a more serious look. "We have to go. We don't have enough time before Savitar comes back."

"What? NO!" She pulled him away.

"Hey you don't have to worry-"

"Barry! I can't just disappear like that without telling Savitar. What if he comes back and he doesn't find me? That'll make him very upset. I can't do that. You don't know him. He can be very violent when he's upset. It's worse when he felt betrayed by me. He would be furious if he doesn't found me. I can't do that. I can't."

"What are you talking about? Did he drug you, iris?"

"I can't just go, Barry- what if Savitar-" She panicked but Barry cupped her face with his hands and gave her a quick kiss on the lips to calm her down.

"Listen to me, you have nothing to worry about. You're safe now. Wally and Caitlin are waiting for us outside. They're here to help us to kill Savitar. Nothing will happen to you. I'll protect you. I swear on my life, I'm not letting him hurt you again."

"Are you sure of that? Could you promise that to me?"

"I promise." Barry answered without hesitation. Iris smiled a little, a sign she trusted him."Now, it's time to run, Iris."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm so sorry for the delay. Don't worry I'm still working on this story and intend to finish to write it. I'll do my best to update it often. Hope you'll like this chapter.

Savitar was grumpy. Really grumpy. He had left their hotel room out of sheer anger and had to sleep the rest of the night on Amy's couch. The blonde didn't really appreciate that he took over her living room when they weren't even going to have a hot session of oral sex but he hadn't really left her a choice. He needed a place to sleep away from Iris who drove him crazy, it made him weak. Savitar was more grumpy than a rainy gray morning. And Iris, obviously, didn't understand his feelings.

Was it so difficult for her to accept it? To accept her new life and to be the loving wife he needs? Savitar didn't need a whiner who feels guilty every time she finally lets herself go to forget her perfect ex. He didn't need Iris to cry every time they shared something true and not forced, especially when he expressly avoided hurting or traumatizing her. He could have done a lot worse like raping her all night and ignoring her screams just to teach her who she belongs to. But Savitar didn't do it, simply because, even if he didn't want to admit it, he had become too weak to see her suffer.

Her consent became a treasure that he cherished. He had waited a long time before touching her because he didn't want to hurt her more than he had done before. It was not in his style to be like that, it was not in his plan to be so in love with Iris as to be heartbroken to see her crying. His actual feelings were stupid.

Her tears should be a delight on his tongue, her cries should be a sweet music to his ears, yet this was no longer the case. Savitar had liked how she ended up wanting him as much as he wanted her. It was a liberation to no longer play the villain for a few minutes and just enjoy the mutual love they felt. It was so real, so deep, so beautiful. Savitar didn't dream. Iris kissed him, she squeezed him in her arms and she opened her thighs wider for him. Iris asked him to do what he wanted and she moaned that she loved it. Savitar could still feel her fingers in his hair and the smiles in their kisses. He could feel her shivering as he penetrated her while looking into her eyes and he could feel her warm breath on his shoulders as he went deeper. He still had burning marks from her scratches on his back. It was real. They had not fucked, they had made love.

A concept that Savitar had long rejected but that he rediscovered with Iris, his wife. Savitar was so in love that it was stupid. However, she had to spoil everything by ending up crying and calling him Barry.

Did she do all that thinking about Barry Allen, the Flash? Did she simulate everything from the beginning? Savitar felt betrayed and deceived. So he left her tonight without a word. What was the point of telling her how much he liked this moment they shared and how much he was sad to see she still thinks about Barry anyway. He needed time to sleep and rest. Not thinking about this stupid feelings.

Early the morning, Savitar was determined to return to their lost world and have a real discussion with her. They were married now and it was time for her to acclimate to her new life. Savitar just had to remind her who she belonged to and who to dedicate her loyalty to. By all means necessary. He even thought of postponing her return to Central City. Savitar normally intended to break Iris and return her to Barry after a few months, but now Savitar thought that one or two more years would be perfect. Savitar needed Iris to love him more than she loves Barry but most of all he needed to trust her. It was very important for him.

The thing was that their nuptial hotel room was empty. Savitar didn't realize right away that Iris was gone. He went into the room and closed the door behind him, taking off his jacket, his T-shirt and then taking off his shoes before walking towards their empty bed. The empty bed with entangled sheets. Savitar didn't understand why the bed was empty and why the room was silent. He mechanically went to look in the bathroom then in the lounge area and then on the veranda but nothing. There was no one.

He went back to the bedroom and stared at their empty bed for an indefinite time. Lost and mostly confused. The view through the windows was beautiful at sunrise but he didn't look at it at all. The sun was rising on his sad face as he thought of all the possible scenarios. All scenarios except the one that implies that she left him by himself. He was confused. His fists were in balls and he was squeezing his fingers so hard that his palms had turned pale white. It took him a long time to realize she was gone. It took him a long time to realize that the connection with Barry Allen was cut off. It took him a long time to realize the betrayal he had just suffered.

His heart was beating fast and his pulse beat rhythmically defying logic. Savitar was in pain. It was so bad that if it was someone else who felt what he was feeling right now, that person would go crazy. That's what he was slowly becoming. Savitar was slowly going crazy. There was no explanation for her absence. He had told her specifically not to do anything without him or without informing him in advance. Iris was too afraid to wander in a city she didn't know without means of return. Was she really scared? Maybe it was her plan from the beginning? To lie to him and pretend to be afraid to better handle him and run away when he has his back turned. But then was, all that not real? Their wedding? Their honeymoon? Their forbidden idyll? Their passionate night? Her kisses? Her love ...

Savitar took short breaths as all pieces of the puzzle finally fit into his head. He seemed almost out of air. Time had even stopped around him and he was seeing everything in a time that was slowing down. White flashes encircled his fists, he felt the power bomb his torso and the fire circulating in his veins. It was like a silent call to the divine strength he had. The more he felt the speed of the meta-human flooding inside him, the more this white lightning became ultimately brighter. The objects shook in the room as Savitar stirred his cold toes on the expensive carpet. His black hair was levitating slightly to the surrounding power. Everything was just bright.

Suddenly Savitar felt a presence on his side and he turned his head to see that his techno-divine armor was there and waiting for his instructions. Inwardly, he had called the Philosopher's Stone and the stone came to him. The armor opened to greet him, but Savitar was livid. Savitar turned completely to his friend, his faithful armor, and he looked up.

"Someone stole my wife ..." Savitar said in a deep, calm voice. The armor nodded. Savitar turned to enter his armor and the machine closed in front of him. His armor framed of a sturdy steel and specially designed to withstand his super speed. The white lightning converged around the armor while Savitar and it became one. "She betrayed me, I'm gonna make her pay." Savitar added in an indiscernible robotic voice. "And I'm really gonna savor this."

Time had no effect on his armor while Savitar accelerated with his super speed to find the traitor who stole his heart.

* * *

 

Everything was foggy. Barry barely gave her time to change her clothes and gather some stuffs before he started running by carrying her in his arms. He held her all the time he ran through the streets of Central City to an abandoned warehouse where Wally and Caitlin were waiting for them. Iris was happy to find her little brother and even Caitlin. But this normality disoriented her. Barry and the others were talking to her and asking how she felt and all she could do was nod and just answer yes. What could she say? She watched them talk about their plans and she saw Caitlin light a huge particle generator. She didn't understand how this was supposed to work at all. All she knew was that this thing would bring her back to Central City, to their original Earth, to their home.

"Star Labs does not exist here that's why we had to find a suitable place to put the machine in. I'm not the Flash here ... I had to be someone else here... Maybe it's my father that's the Flash here. I don't know. I didn't have enough time to- That's why Savitar choose this Earth so he doesn't take any risk to get stopped by an another version of me. " Barry explained to Iris. Wally was staring at her as if she was going to crumble and burst into tears. She would have rolled her eyes if she didn't feel so ... Empty. "Iris, are you listening to me?" Barry caressed her back affectionately to get her attention. Iris looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah. I mean yes. I'm okay! Everything is okay. I trust you."

Barry sighed, he felt that something was off and just seeing the sorry look Wally had on his face, he wasn't the only one thinking that way.

"Look, whatever this monster did to you it wasn't me. You're safe now. With me. With us."

"I- I know Barry. It's okay. I just need-" Wally took her hand to comfort her, and she smiled faintly at that, "I need to see dad. Is he okay?" Iris asked the speedsters. Barry looked away and Wally swallowed hard by trying to find the good words.

"It was not easy for him but now that we find you he will be better." Wally answered with a reassuring voice.

"He was really worried about you, all of us were."

Iris looked in his green and blue eyes. This unique shade of pure cerulean eyes and she saw Barry. It was Barry. It was evident. Even if Savitar had the same eyes too. The same eyes that left her speechless all the time, it was the real Barry standing before her. In Barry's eyes something was missing, she could tell. Something that only Savitar has: the confidence. Barry's gaze was too kind and anxious, his hair was lighter, shorter, and well combed to the back, his scent was soft, and his hands brushed her hand in a delicacy she had completely forgotten. It was Barry. It wasn't Savitar. And she wasn't sure if she was happy about that. Something was just missing here. Something important.

"Where is Savitar?" She murmured with a deep frown on her forehead. Wally didn't hear it but Barry did. His eyes widened in a shocked expression. He put a hand on the back of her neck in the gentle touch he always did to her as if to make her recover her mind. His hand on her became possessive and for a moment she would have thought she was with Savitar. _Where is Savitar?_

"We're going to fix you, Iris, I promised I'll-"

"GUYS! Time to go back home!" Caitlin called them to join the middle of the particle generator. Barry sighed. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he did not know what she had suffered. In fact he knew, but he dared not accept it. He knew he had to be patient and gentle with Iris and he intended to be. He took her by the hand and lead her to the big machine.

The big machine was actually constituted of four big metal piers that glittered with blue and white color and made a noisy engine noise. Wally and Barry each took the hands of Iris as they walked together to the center of the machine.

"I'm glad to see you again Iris ..." Caitlin said distractedly to Iris who did not answer. She nodded in understanding and gave Barry a decisive look. Now it was up to him to play. He had to run very fast around them to launch the mechanism and bring them back to their Earth.

"I love you, Iris."

"I love you, Barry."

Barry let go of Iris's right hand to get into position. Iris gave him an encouraging smile as he did so. And Barry started to run. Run really fast. Her curly hair began to fly as the wind rose. Orange flashes surrounded them as Barry ran at the speed of sound. Iris closed her eyes and held Wally's hand as tight as she could. Her brother's hand was an anchor that held her in place and kept her from panicking. 

Her breath cut off as she felt every fiber of her being pulled toward an unknown force. And meanwhile, her only thought was Savitar.

Everything happened too fast for anyone to react in time. There was a loud noise and the machine stopped spinning.

"BARRY!" Iris screamed in fear as she saw Barry being thrown onto the adjacent wall as if he weighed nothing. He hit a cement wall and fell to the ground.

"Savitar." Caitlin groaned. Wally automatically stood in front of Iris to protect her. Proudly dressed in his yellow and red Flash kid outfit. Iris gasped and she didn't dare to say the name of the man in the awesome techno-divine armor in front of them. "Get out of the way or I'll make you." Caitlin threatened him as she turned into Killer Frost. Barry was at their side in a flutter of eyelashes. Nothing showed that it was horribly painful for him to have hit the cement wall so violently.

"Savitar!" Barry also placed himself in front of Iris in a protective way. Wally was furious and he had only one desire which was to beat Savitar's ass for the terrible things he did to Iris. Wally took a threatening step but Barry put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head in a no.

"You, the useless Flash, you dared to steal something that's mine. I'm going to be nice and ask you to give it back to me and I'll let all of you you go without broken bones as if nothing had happened. I'm in a bad mood right now and I advise you to do exactly what I say. "

Savitar's modified voice gave Iris a cold sweat. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. What could she say? Even though Savitar was well hidden under his armor, Iris could tell by the intonation of his voice that he was angry. And she knew he was mad at her. She knew how much he could be heartless when he's like that and knowing he's especially mad at her was the most terrifying thing ever. Iris was well placed to know how Savitar liked revenge. She knew he would be violent and ruthless with her if he got her back. Iris was literally shaking with fear.

"You're insane!" Wally retorted.

"Barry? Barry? maybe I should- maybe I should-" Iris stammered behind him. Barry took her hand for her to calm down. But she couldn't calm down right now. Barry didn't know what Savitar was capable of. Nobody knew except her.

"I'm ready for you, Savitar. You should get out of here. NOW. Or you'll be dead soon." Killer Frost intervened.

Caitlin had changed. Her anger was enough to put her off and become Killer Frost. They were a team, and Team Flash and Barry needed the help of Killer Frost. Even though she still hated to transform herself, being Killer Frost for a few minutes to kill Savitar was a meager sacrifice for their team to be itself again without the desperation that engulfed Barry. Caitlin was ready and Killer Frost was jubilant in advance. Savitar must die today.

Savitar laughed out loud, but Iris knew better than he pretended.

"I don't think so."

"You hide behind your armor like a coward. If you want to fight us, dare to do it without your armor and I promise you I will not need Barry or Caitlin to kill you." Wally spit.

"Wally... my bunkmate, I thought I had traumatized you enough to keep you away from my path but here you are just as stubborn as your sister I guess. Unfortunately for you, I don't play fair. At the end of the day, Iris will be mine again."

"DON'T SAY HER NAME EVER AGAIN!" Wally howled with anger.

"This thing ends now, Savitar." Barry said, still protecting Iris. He didn't leave Iris' side and didn't intend to do so ever again. He was going to keep his calm because he knew it was due to his restraint that Iris remained so calm behind him. He must be strong for the woman he loves. "It's not obligated for you to die today, Savitar. But I swear I'm going to kill you if I have to."

Savitar remained silent. Wally and Caitlin were ready for a clash to the death. Barry and Iris were holding hands firmly while waiting for Savitar's next move. Then all of a sudden, the armor opened and Savitar came down from his techno-divine armor. The armor closed and took a fighting position alongside Savitar. He was shirtless and barefoot and wore slim black jeans. Savitar's body was littered with burn scars that she knew well. Iris knew how much he did not like to show his scars like that and she panted as she saw him so exposed. She slapped a hand on her lips to block her cry.

"Here I am, If you want to kill me then kill me now." Savitar raised his arms as if to await his punishment. Wally and Caitlin looked at Barry for him to react but Barry refused to move away from Iris. "I don't need my armor to fight, Wally West. I'm the speed God, I'm the future Flash. I can kill you all. See, I didn't have time to put on formal clothes to meet you. When I saw that Iris was no longer there, I went out without even thinking of dressing decently. You shouldn't steal from a God, the consequences can be ... Bloody. "

"Shut it up! You control-freak with a God complex!" Caitlin spat in obvious disgust. "You are nothing less than a time remnant. If Barry didn't create flashpoint, you shouldn't exist right now. You're nothing!"

"Oh you fuck off! I'm not talking to you."

"Caitlin is right! You're nothing!" Wally added.

Savitar sucked the saliva between his teeth, "Do you remember those hallucinations that I made you live? do you remember the feeling of losing your legs? do you want me to turn these hallucinations into reality Wally West?"

"SAVITAR!? NO!" Iris scolded. "How could you say that..."

"Really? You're asking me? After you stabbed me in the back? Waiting for your hero to come save you... From me?"

"I'm not the damzel in distress, Savitar." Iris took a few brave steps towards Savitar before being stopped by Barry. "I'm not a victim."

"Yeah of course you're not, you and I became close, physically close and I remember you enjoyed it a lot. Do you want me to tell your precious Barry all the truth about us?"

"Don't you dare Savitar!" Wally was on the verge of hysteria. Iris was speechless again. It was as if a shower of shame was suddenly falling on her. She looked down and shook her head in a no to wipe out her thoughts of guilt.

Barry gave her a squeeze on the hand to make her understand that all that Savitar would say will not count for him. Everything Savitar suggested didn't matter to him. What was most important to Barry was that Iris is safe and Savitar is neutralized. Iris had survived her captivity in her way. He was not going to judge her for the choices she had made to survive. He was going to be there for her at every step of healing and he was going to be understanding. What was obvious to Barry was that Iris had to be forced to do things she didn't want to do. After all he felt guilty that she was the target of his demonic alter-ego by his fault. He was not going to make her guilty for acts of which she had no choice in this matter.

Barry didn't care what Savitar could say. What he was sure of was that nothing that Iris did with Savitar was sincere or real. He was the only one she loved. He had a blind trust in her.

"Iris, whatever you have done to survive, I'll still love you. I swear to love you no matter what. I love you more than everything. I'll never let you down."

Savitar saw Caitlin's smile after Barry's statement and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't get him wrong. It's not that deep." Savitar told Caitlin like the time they were partners in crime.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm not your friend. I'm here to kill you."

"Who's talking to me right now? Killer Frost or Caitlin Snow?"

"I know what you have done to her. You're a monster."

"I see that my reputation precedes me at my expense. I hope at least she gave you crisp details."

Savitar smirked when Barry instinctively turned to Iris as she panicked.

"NO! No! You're lying. He's lying Barry- we didn't make love! He forced me. I couldn't do that to you. He's lying!"

"The truth is I didn't force her… at the end."

"STOP LYING!" Iris screamed back with her hands on her ears to keep from listening more to what Savitar was saying. It was too much to bear to know what she did but the fact he's saying it before everyone was unbearable. It killed her. Barry saw that she panicked and took her in an improvised hug to comfort her. Iris put her face on his red outfit while scratching the back of his outfit and squeezing him with all her strength.

"You're disgusting! I can not believe you are a version of me." Barry said rubbing Iris' back. He was displeased with what he heard. He was annoyed that a version of him might have wanted to abuse Iris and hurt her to make fun of this despicable act afterwards. Savitar could not be him. It was impossible for him to even think of doing such horrible things to the woman he loves, to anyone. Savitar disgusted him deeply and he was not the only one he disgusted. "You do not deserve her. You do not deserve to live."

Savitar felt like someone had just stabbed him, he went quickly inside his armor again before accelerating to them furiously.

The orange and white lightnings were all that Iris could see in this ruthless battle. Wally had joined Barry and Caitlin was also against Savitar throwing cold winds at him to try to immobilize him. Savitar broke the ice blocks thrown by Killer Frost as if they were nothing but vulgar ice cubes. His speed was limitless and even Barry was overwhelmed by Savitar's power. Iris recoiled from the scene, shocked and trembling with fear. She shook her head as she saw them fighting, seeing how some of Wally's and Barry's blows hurt Savitar, and especially how Savitar hurt them when he regained his strength.

The sound around her became less deafening. Her hair was flying in the winds that the Speedsters were creating around her. She closed her eyes to hear her heart pounding inside her chest. And the black she saw behind her eyelids became brighter. She had a flashback of Barry and her in their loft. They laughed and kissed each other and told each other how much they loved each other. She wanted to come back to that and erase everything that happened with Savitar. She just wanted to feel that pure love without any sense of confusion and distress that got everything dirty.

Iris wanted to feel safe and finally have power over what happened to her. In her heart, she knew that with time, she fell in love with Savitar. She knew that she loved him even knowing that it was a taboo relationship outside the world where he kidnapped her. Iris loved Savitar even though he raped her and abused her. She loved him and forgave him. She loved him with his imperfections and his flaws. Iris loved Savitar.

But when Iris opened her teary brown eyes, she had decided that it would not be him. She chose Barry Allen and she would always choose him. Savitar had to die so that she and Barry could be happy. So that she can stop loving him. Everything made sense now.

Iris started looking for a weapon or something to take part in the raging battle. She had to protect Barry from Savitar and not the contrary. She had to defend Barry. Iris widened her eyes when she saw exactly what she was looking for.

There was some kind of advanced machine gun lying in a big bag of weapons on the ground. Caitlin was using two weapons herself, but the metal alloy of Savitar's armor was far too dense. Iris didn't care that it would not work or not. She had to do something to kill Savitar. She took the advanced machine gun and pointed it at the moving targets in front of them. But everything was too fast and smoky to see anything.

"SAVITAR! STOP!" Savitar jumped back as he crouched down, then rose from his bionic heights and stopped to look at Iris a few feet away. Savitar frowned at seeing the weapon pointed at him. The gun pointed at him was held by Iris. She couldn't see it but Savitar's face was breaking in sadness. "I'm leaving, Savitar. This is not where I should be. You're not the one with whom I should be with."

Wally and Caitlin wanted to take advantage of Savitar's lack of attention to attack him, but Barry raised his hand to stop them. Something told him that this conversation should be done here and now.

"But... what's telling you I'm not the one with whom you should be with? How could you be sure this is not where you should be? What makes you so sure?" Savitar pleaded. He was moved by her wanting to kill him. Before he wouldn't be but now... now he was defenseless before Iris. This woman had taken up space in his heart so that he couldn't remain insensitive to the fact that she wanted to kill him. He was too involved with her to remain insensitive. Savitar loved her and he couldn't remain insensitive to everything that concerned Iris West.

"BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Iris cried thinking about all that he did to her.

"Iris, I admit I made some mistakes but-"

"Nooooo! Savitar! You hurt me."

"YOU WERE HAPPY WITH ME!"

"But most of the time, I was afraid of you. This relationship is toxic."

"And what? Do you think love isn't toxic? Do you think my love isn't real because I don't praise your ass everyday like Barry does to you? Do you even truly love him? Are you sure about your fairytale love? Barry purposely used this stupid newspaper of the future that told him you two would be married to make you fall for him! I know the story as if this was me who lived it." Barry was about to refute what Savitar said about him when Savitar cut him off ,"but us, we are different. You, Iris West, you fell in love with me despite all the awful things I did to you. We fell for each other when nothing expected us to do so. If this isn't love then what is love? Your love for me is purer than your love for him because I'm not the hero here. I married you, Iris. You're my wife. My everything... You can't just throw it away as if it's nothing. I'm Barry Allen too. You can allow yourself to love me too."

"I have nothing to do with you. ABSOLUTELY nothing! You're not Barry Allen. I AM the only Barry Allen."

"It's your fault the love of my life betrayed me and you're saying you have absolutely nothing to do with me? Are you making fun of me?"

"Barry did nothing wrong..." Iris murmured in a silent voice. That's all she could allow herself to say so as not to betray how much she was moved by what Savitar had just said. Iris felt the same way for Savitar even if it was sick and bad and that it should surely be Stockholm Syndrome or something. She loved him and by all hell, Iris didn't know what to do with her feelings .

"How stupid can you be? Betrayal means nothing wrong in your birdy world?"

"You kidnapped me..."

"Because you're mine. Do you hear me? You're mine. You know we're meant to be together." Iris slowly lowered the weapon while her hands were shaking. "I need you, Iris."

Then Iris smiled sadly at Savitar.

Barry couldn't believe his eyes. He saw what he didn't want to see in Iris' eyes and it made him angry. He turned to Savitar while grunting.

"You made an unhealthy fixation on Iris! Don't you see it? Don't see how much you have hurt her? SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE LOVE OF OUR LIFE!"

"Yes, she is and that's exactly why I did what I did. Look at her eyes, I see love in those and I bet you see it too. She can't shoot me because she loves me."

"I highly doubt that fact, Savitar."

Barry nodded to Wally and Caitlin to attack. Although Savitar didn't see it coming, Caitlin had immobilized his legs with ice and Savitar realized it too late. Wally was already on his shoulders ready to cut off his head if he tried to escape and soon the ice blocking his legs completely covered his armor to his neck. Iris gasped as she saw what Team Flash was doing, she couldn't stand to see Savitar suffer. To see him being hurt.

"The God of Speed?" Wally laughed somberly around Savitar, "let me laugh, you're done now."

Barry was walking towards Savitar, looking darker than ever. He stopped only an inch away from Savitar. Without showing any fear of Savitar's imposing armor. He vibrated his hand and began to pierce Savitar's armor through his chest. Savitar meanwhile was struggling to get out of his ice prison.

"She's yours and so what? Where is this going? Did you ever think about her? What she wants? What she needs? Or are you such a self-centered awful God-wannabe who doesn't even see when you hurt people around you just for your own selfish purposes. What you did is WRONG. You disgust me, Savitar. You're not me and you'll never be. Be whatever you want. Be the future flash, the God of speed, what I'm sure of is that you'll never be HER lover."

"If you put yourself between Iris and me, I'll haunt you until I murder you."

"You can't murder me."

"Oh, but I can murder you, Barry Allen. Iris' broken mind is the proof of what I'm capable of."

"HOW DARE YOU?" Barry forced his hand further into the armor and wounded the flesh of Savitar who could no longer restrain himself from screaming in agony .

"ONE FUCKING THOUSAND OF YEARS IN THE SPEED FORCE  BECAUSE OF YOU!" Savitar sobbed in pain. "WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?"

"You are a villain! You possessed Julian and you transformed him into doctor Alchemy without his consent! You manipulated Wally to take your place in the Speed Force! You killed innocent people! You tried to kill Iris after you kidnapped her and you tortured her to get your revenge on me. If I could bring you into the Speed Force again, I will do it. And I swear, I'm going to make sure that this time you spend all eternity in there ."

Savitar screamed in pain as Barry pierced his flesh. Without thinking, Iris ran towards them to protect Savitar. But Caitlin caught her on the way, she struggled against her. The words were stuck in her throat. Iris wanted Barry to stop, not to hurt Savitar but the words were stuck. All she could do was fight Killer Frost to let her go and help the man she loves.

"Iris! Iris! WHAT-"

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Savitar had closed his eyes because of the intensity of the pain he was feeling, but when he finally opened his eyes and saw Iris fight Caitlin to protect him, he got into an indescribable anger.

"What are you going to do now?" Barry asked Savitar.

Savitar breathed heavily under his armor before answering with a murderous voice, "That's a prompt to a deeper question, Barry Allen. Let me teach you a lesson before I answer you."

The last thing Iris knew was that there was a big light explosion and someone shielded her from the destructive rays.


	11. Chapter 11

Iris woke up with a headache, the kind of headache that felt like thousands of drums beating at the same time. It took awhile for the noise in her ears to fade and her head to become lighter. Iris was slowly becoming aware of her condition. The headache was getting weaker but it was still there. It was at least a little more bearable after a few minutes of calm breathing. She slowly opened her eyelids for fear of being greeted by a blinding light but it was rather dark in the room she was in. It was raining outside. She could hear the sound of raindrops beating on the roof. Turning her head to the left, she could see them through the large bay window that gave an unobstructed view of a place she knew well. The bay window of their bedroom. She could recognize the red burgundy curtains that she herself had chosen that were hung there, inert in front of the ice material, among thousands of others.

It was obvious now, she was in the bedroom she had shared with Savitar for months since her kidnapping. She was back home. She was back on Earth 7.

The lush savannah was overshadowed by a thick mist as the rain hit the exotic spot. She recognized the great sleeping volcano far away that she had always admired with contemplative eyes and a glass of wine in her hand or in her brave moments, an energizing drink before a workout. She recognized their warm white-colored room with polished wood and sophisticated decorations. On her nightstand, she recognized the book she had started to read before Savitar took her on their wedding and honeymoon trip. There was even a half-empty bottle of fruity water that she had left there and hadn't had time to finish. Everything was identical to before their leaving as if time had not affected the cozy atmosphere of their bedroom. As if time had no bearing in this lost world. That's probably why Savitar chose this place rather than another.

The masculine smell of Savitar tickled her nose. She liked that smell. Iris couldn't explain it but she felt soothed by it. The smell of Savitar around her and on her gave her life. It was like she was back to the place she loved. In the place she called her home. She was back in their home. Nobody but them could be there. They'd be alone again in this world, lost in a hell that had quickly became her paradise.

Iris became aware of how her body was heavy on the soft, silky sheets. Her arms were above her head and she felt tight ties between her hands. She was tied to the head of their big bed with her legs apart, yet this idea did not seem frightening to her at first thought. She felt clean. Savitar had to wash her when she was unconscious. He loved doing that so much. It was weird but it didn't matter, as long as he didn't hurt her, everything was good. Iris closed her eyes and tried to gather her thoughts on the last thing she remembered.

There was a bright explosion and then someone appeared before her to protect her from the destructive rays. Someone who stood in front of her and hugged her while everything was destroyed around them. That's the last thing she remembered. Iris also remembered everything that happened before Barry's disastrous plan. Because that's what it was: a disastrous plan.

Iris could have waited longer if it was the price to pay for her rescue to succeed. But that's how things went and now she was back in Savitar's hands, tied up on a bed and lost like the first day of her kidnapping. She should have known better that it was not worth it at all. The worst part was that she knew it was Savitar who had protected her. She remembered how the tips of Savitar's armor hurt when he pressed her against him. The thing was gigantic in front of her and it was enough to make sure she was safe. He had saved her life despite his rancor and now she knew he would seek revenge because of the choices she made. She knew he would take revenge after her betrayal for choosing Barry instead of him as everyone else did before. Iris has always been concerned about Savitar's sadness and hated the fact that Savitar was left alone and rejected by all. She felt compassion for him and anger for those who rejected him. Now, Iris was one of those people.

But what should she have done? She had to try to escape. To find her freedom. She can't sacrifice everything for his happiness. Can she? Did she have to choose between her freedom and her sick love for Savitar? It was an impossible choice. He had to understand that. She had to try to reason with him.

Strangely, Iris didn't let herself panic even though she was sure she was completely naked. She thought about what she could tell Savitar to calm him down and soothe his suffering. But first she had to try to break away. Iris knew that Savitar tied her up because he always gets softer when she caressed him in a certain way. Her hugs were his weakness. She tried to move her hands to free herself but the knots were too tight. She was trying to bend her legs to give herself a leverage but she had underestimated the masochistic work that Savitar had done with the cords.

The twisted black cords were hard on Iris' delicate light brown skin. They scraped her wherever Savitar had made flowing knots to hold them in place. There were some that squeezed her wrists together to hold them tight on the mahogany headboard. A series of black cords tied over her shoulders to go down to her breasts to a knot between her breasts. The two tied cords descended along her cleavage to another knot to separate the two cords so that each tightened tightly under each of her breasts. The whole bondage was held up by a tight knot in the middle of her back. Other sets of cords tightened her thighs in parallel lines spaced along her legs to her ankles.

Iris began to move her legs but gasped because of a numbness that overwhelmed her. She even felt ants in her legs. Iris bent one knee and then another, controlling her breathing the best she could, but it was very difficult to move. The situation wasn't painful, only unpleasant. Her body felt crushed and tense. She could barely move.

"It's Japanese bondage ..." said a voice in the dark corner of the room. Iris jumped and gasped at the strange sensation of cords on her body again.

"Savitar? Savitar?" Iris pressed.

"I used special geometric figures to make you feel the sensations more intensely, maybe I should put a gag on your mouth too ..." Savitar said as he emerged from the shadows with his head bowed and his eyes sad. He walked gently on the animal skin rug like a cat would. He had a distinctive frown of anger that showed on his forehead and a slightly trembling lower lip. When he was at the foot of the bed, he finally looked up to meet Iris's entrancing gaze before swallowing hard at the ball in his throat, "No. I want to hear you begging me." Iris's heart missed a beat. "Spread your legs now!"

"No... No! No! Please Ba- Savitar! Please don't do that. I'm so so sorry." Iris sobbed. If she wasn't panicking before, now she was on the verge of fainting. She was so scared and Savitar's eyes were so cruel on her. "I'm so sorry, Savitar."

"You betrayed me."

"I didn't have a choice!"

"You had the choice and you choose Barry Allen."

"I know- I know you love me and I know I hurt you. It's my fault okay. I'm so sorry. But we can arrange things. Everything can be like it was before. We can forget what happened and live as we lived before. Here you and me. Baby, listen to me. I'm really sorry." Savitar seemed to be thinking, Iris had never seen him so dejected, never, and it was scary, more than the word could express it. "You and me, it's for life now. I'm your wife, Savitar. You don't need to do this. Please don't. Don't do this."

Savitar hesitated sincerely, but his hesitation was short-lived. Savitar climbed onto the bed and knelt between Iris's legs. She didn't struggle when he spread her thighs to position himself between them. She just bit her lip as tears of regret and guilt ran down her cheeks. Iris started to sob when she heard the sound of his fly open.

"I can't do it. Don't do it. I don't want it to be like this. I can't bear it if you do it. Don't hurt me! I won't stand it. It's going to break me. Please don't do it. It will ruin everything. Please. Please."

"You already ruined everything." Savitar said in a heavy voice. He was struggling not to cry. "I need to punish you. You chose him. I HAVE TO PUNISH YOU!"

"Nooo ..." Iris's voice was weak. She was scared, yes, but there was also the feeling of Savitar's jeans rubbing on her skin that made her overworked. It was as if the bondage had allowed her to feel with a tenfold intensity. In the present case, it was difficult to know if it was the worst punishment or the most amazing gift. "Don't- don't do it."

Savitar touched his slack cock to make it hard. Iris's whining helped a bit. Normally, Savitar didn't need to touch himself to be hard for Iris. It was enough for Savitar to think of fucking Iris senseless to give him the boner of a bull. But now he couldn't. He had so much to think about. So much to feel. However, he had to do it, he had to force himself to do it. Savitar rubbed the tip of his cock on the wet lips of Iris's pussy, who was still sobbing with helplessness. She continued to beg at him, but he didn't care.

"You betrayed me." Savitar stopped touching himself. It didn't help much that he was so disturbed. He laid down on her hypersensitive body while his half-soft cock rested on her entrance. "My armor got destroyed by the combined Speed lightning power of me and Barry. The philosopher's stone is destroyed. I sacrificed everything to save you while Barry saved Wally and Caitlin... Do you realize what that means? Do you realize how much I lost because of my love for you while you always choose to reject it so badly?"

His face was in front of her and everything he was hiding a few minutes before, she could now read it in his eyes. Iris didn't answer to that, she was at a loss for words. Savitar squeezed her thighs too hard and with the cords that held her tightly together, she wondered how she still remembered how to breathe.

The tip of his nose touched the tip of hers before Savitar turned his face to the side and kissed her in the most seductive way. Iris let herself go in the kissing by pulling on the cords that held her on the bed to have more of Savitar. Iris must have developed a real psychological problem for wanting more kisses from Savitar as he was about to do what she feared the most. She just wanted so much more of his slippery lips on hers and his menthol breath in her mouth. She wanted him to say I love you with his kisses and that he forgave her. She wanted to show him that she could be a good girl for him and that she could satisfy him beyond his wildest desires. She wanted more, so much more.

Far too fast, Savitar cut off the kiss. His eyes widened in surprise as he watched her scramble to have more of the little he gave her. He was surprised by himself too. Surprised of what he had done. Iris didn't deserve his kisses. She deserved nothing from him. But he hesitated to continue with his original plan.

Was it worth it? Why couldn't he forget and enjoy this moment of reunion with his wife? Savitar almost lost Iris and now she was back with him. Why couldn't he erase this hate that corrupted his heart and stain his love for her?

"You don't have to force me... I want it. Just don't force me." Iris pleaded. She didn't want him to hurt her this way. Not like the first time. He would destroy everything they built as a semblance of a normal relationship after he raped her the first time. She loved Savitar, she was sure of it. He didn't need to do that. He didn't have to destroy everything to take revenge. "If you do it ... I'll never get over it."

Savitar clutched the sheets in his fist as he restrained himself from not forcing himself into her.

"But... Why did you break my heart, Iris? Our love is the purest thing of my whole existence and you spit it in my face. Why did you ignore the sound of my heart breaking?"

"I- I- didn't want to-"

A drop of Savitar's tears fell on Iris's right cheek as his lips tightened. The woman tied to the bed froze when she felt the familiar pressure of Savitar's penis at her entrance. Iris began to hyperventilate at this point. Savitar closed his eyes. He trembled with every fiber of his being. The muscles of his butt were tight as he forced himself into Iris's tight pussy. He opened his eyes and saw her mortified and painful resting face. Her lips moved to say something but no words came out. Savitar stopped his assault trying to read what she wanted to say on her dry lips. Savitar's eyes flickered between her brown eyes wet with tears and her lips. Then he knew what she was so desperate to say. Or who she desperately wanted to call: Barry.

The cry that resounded in their nicely decorated bedroom was a dying cry. A cry of despair. A cry of pain. Savitar impaled her tight pussy in one thrust. Their two bodies trembled in harmony from Savitar's fiery penetration. Iris was sobbing every time that he penetrated her yet he didn't stop. He wouldn't stop.

It was obvious that she would call Barry, because after all he was the only man she had ever loved and would never love. He was just too foolish and naive to think that she would fall in love with him over time. He kidnapped her, raped her, and sometimes he hit her. She would never love a possessive and violent monster like him. Nobody would ever love someone like him. He had to possess her, then. He had to take Iris by force because she deserved it and he deserved it too. Everything was her fault after all, he thought.

Savitar's heart was too deeply immersed in despair and fear of loneliness that he didn't see he was destroying everything he had ever wanted.

He fucked her as deep as he could. He wanted to mark her as no one had ever done, and perhaps it'll force her to love him. He kneaded one of her tits carelessly before sucking the soft nipple into his mouth. Iris arched at each of his thrust as she sobbed. She made a protesting sound as she felt his tongue spin around her sensitive bud and then when he nibbled it. When her nipple was shiny and wet with his saliva he passed to the other nipple and did the same thing. Savitar alternated between her breasts and eagerly sucked them out. Her abused nipples were swollen and hard on his tongue as he enjoyed them. He couldn't help himself. He liked the taste of her sweat a lot. There was no better place to taste her sweat than on the cute hill of her tits. In his twisted mind, Savitar thought that he would like the taste of her milk in the same way.

Savitar was coming up on her neck with his tongue, licking every centimeter of her skin in a wet trail before biting the hollow of her neck hard enough to leave distinctive teeth marks. He felt spasms around his dick as he did it so he raised his head to look at Iris. He didn't stop fucking her, not for a second. His thrusts were deeper so that when he came he could get her pregnant with his babies by soaking her womb with all the sperm he could give. Iris had her eyes closed in a frown that he couldn't decrypt if she was living a torture or if she enjoyed his savage intercourse. She bit her lower lip as to not moan as the spasms of her pussy intensified.

"Mmmh-No. No. Oh-No. No. Ahh-mmhh."

Savitar penetrating her harder, faster. His butt contracted each time he pounded in her pussy. His dick was already leaking from precum inside her. If she was going to have an orgasm while he raped her then he was determined to cum at the same time as her. He hide his face in the hollow of her neck while he was riding on a big wave of sexual beatitude.

"You're mine, Iris. You're mine. Tell me you like that. Tell me you want my semen. Tell me. Tell me please."

"Mmmh- Savitar! Not- not inside. Please mmfh- yes- oh my God yes! Yes!"

Iris felt the tip of her toes tingling as she wet Savitar's cock with her juice. All her body felt as if it was no longer hers, as if she had absolutely no control over the sensations that overwhelmed her. Iris felt as though she was swept away by a wave that washed every part of her soul and drowned her in something unknown and dark. When she resumed her spirits, when she finally came out of her orgasmic trance, she felt Savitar pour his cum into her. Again and again. Until he collapsed on her sore body breathing like a wounded animal.

Then she froze. She didn't feel anything anymore. She didn't move anymore.

In the haze of his uncontrollable orgasm, Iris's lost eyes made Savitar panic. He saw he had broken something in her. And the worst part was that he was not getting any satisfaction of knowing that as he thought it would have done. He caressed her cheek gently, then spread the wet strands of hair off her face backwards with his palms. His vision was blurred by the tears that were accumulating in his eyes.

"Iris? Look at me? Iris?" No movement. Even her eyelashes beat in a disturbing slowness. He was really panicking. He thought it was the cords that made her stoic so in just 3 seconds he had freed her from all the knots. All places where the cords crushed her flesh were red. They created dozens of red marks on her light brown skin. Savitar repositioned himself on her, straddling her cheeks. Even if he freed her, She didn't move her arms and stayed exactly in the same position as if her hands were still tied to the headboard. He looked at the state of her body, the bruises and the bite marks and all he could do was cry. "Iris? Iris?" He bemoaned.

Savitar laid his forehead on hers and breathed quickly through his nose. Tears stung in his eyes and he didn't know why he couldn't keep them from forming. Savitar gave her quick kisses on her lips, yet she still didn't react. Her body that was always hot under his kiss had become cold and shivering. He felt guilty, so guilty of inflicting this on her. He felt like a complete idiot.

But it was her fault, right? She shouldn't have betrayed him. She shouldn't have broken his heart as if it were nothing. As if he was nothing. He never asked to be who he is. He had fought to become a Speed God and finally find his place in this world. Now that he no longer had the philosopher's stone, what was he now? Did Iris even have an idea of the existential crisis in which he plunged himself to save her because the Flash was not fast enough to ensure her safety during the explosion? Not to mention that she rejected him in the most cruel way.

What could he do now? She had to know how deeply broken he was and especially that he needed her love more than anything in the world. He didn't want to do that, he didn't want to hurt her. Savitar would have liked to love Iris and be loved in return by her. He would have liked everything to be normal between them but fate chose otherwise. He would have loved to be the author of her laugh, the one who brings her happiness every day until eternity.

Savitar wanted to give her more than Barry Allen could give her. Make her scream with pleasure every night. He had already done it. She had to accept reality whether she wanted it or not. She had to love him whether she liked it or not. He was a God and she was his goddess. Their love had to be as epic as a divine love should be. The reason he had such silly tears was that he felt overwhelming guilt. None of his selfish demands could deter him from this reality.

Why did she refuse him? Why did they always refuse him? What was he missing? What did Barry have that he didn't? What was wrong with him?

Savitar gave her another kiss but Iris turned her head to the side to avoid it.

"Iris ..." Savitar begged in tears but Iris refused to look at him or touch him. Savitar nodded, he wiped the furrows of tears on his cheeks and then lay down on Iris putting his head on her chest. The horror of what he had done struck him like a club. Savitar could die. Savitar could disappear. But he didn't want to die. He didn't want to disappear. He wanted to stay forever with her. "Say something." Savitar sobbed. His voice was absolutely unrecognizable from vulnerability.

He cried like that, curled up on Iris's little body for at least ten minutes. Ten endless minutes during which Savitar thought to have lost the love of his life forever. He didn't know what his purpose in life was anymore. He didn't know why he even existed. After his long descent into hell, Savitar finally felt Iris move under him.

He sat up a little so as to not put any weight on her. But he didn't dare move his head away from her chest. He didn't want to see her reject him again. Iris's hands were sliding slowly down his back, along his spine before reaching his neck. Her fingers rubbed his scalp in soothing circles. Savitar felt as if oxygen was finally filling his lungs while Iris comforted him the way she always knew how to do since they were kids.

"Savitar... I love you. I do. Deep inside me, I feel like I can't stop loving you even if I hate you. I feel like I'm your wife even if we didn't have a formal wedding. I know you're not my Barry. I know you're Savitar. I know I love you... I can't stop loving you." Her throat was dry from screaming. She had to swallow her saliva to make it less painful. But she had to tell him. He had to know. "But... I can't take it anymore."

"I don't want you to throw me away. Please don't throw me away. I love you so much. I love you... I need you so hard than it's hard for me to breath far from you."

"I want to help you to heal but I need you to let me in."

"I can't trust you."

"You can. You have to."

He straightened so that he could finally meet her gaze. He felt guilty and it was clear that he was down. His true regret was a balm in her soul that comforted her in the choice she had just made.

"You betrayed me..."

"And I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Savitar narrowed his eyes in misunderstanding, "No. No. Don't apologize. Not after what I just did to you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you when you were suffering alone. I'm sorry for everything you endured because of Barry. I'm here for you now. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be there for you everyday. Everyday till the end."

"Are you sincere? Because if-"

"With all my heart, Savitar." Iris kissed Savitar cautiously, "with all my heart."

Iris continued to kiss him carefully until the tension in his shoulders disappeared and he finally let himself be rocked by her. He introduced his tongue into her mouth and their tongues danced in a passionate tempo. Savitar can't help but become hard on her again. Rubbing her small naked body under his was more than enough to prepare him for another round. His penis was half hard on her thigh. But Iris continued to play with his tongue as they kissed. Savitar slid a hand on her breasts and cupped her right breast as he passed his thumb on her nipple. Iris instantly broke the kiss and he was afraid that he had just spoiled the moment.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I-"

"Let me be on the top. Let me show you how much I love you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure... I might be crazy but I want it. I want it to be different."

"Okay..."

Savitar was hesitant but he did as she asked. If it was the way for her to bear the excess of power he exercised over her then he had no choice but to comply for once. He laid on his back, drawing her with him, and she climbed on him astride his pelvis.

"You- you forgive me?"

"I forgive you..."

Iris sat completely on him between her thighs. Savitar had never seen such a glorious view. She was simply breathtaking. He ran a hand on her flat stomach and the other on her hip. Iris smiled shyly moving back and forth on his hard penis. Savitar moaned in his throat. How had he been so crazy for not having tried this position before? No paradise in the universe equaled the sight of Iris West riding his dick.

He had his feet resting on the bed, knees bent, while Iris squatted on his cock. Her pussy was well lubricated by his sperm. Then his dick came into her pussy with an obscene wet sound. Iris gasped a little. Soon she began to wiggle back and forth, leaning her hands on his chest. Savitar accompanied her movements by raising her with her hands under the rump. He could see that Iris liked it. She moaned louder when he began to caress her breasts and clit at the same time.

Het pussy was warm and inviting like in his hottest dreams. It was like a dream. Her long curling hair fell on her bare shoulders. Her perky tits bounced with each stroke of cock. But more importantly, Iris took control and she liked it. She took his hands to put them on her tits and he obeyed her silent request. Savitar was caressing her dark nipples that hardened under his thumbs and resisted the urge to sit and lick the hell out of them.

It was only a minute or two that he felt the pressure in his balls.

"Goddess! You have to slow down- Fuck! I'm gonna cum- Iris! Slowly!"

Iris smiled fondly as she accelerated her pace. Savitar bit his lip until he came. It was as if her pussy sucked every drop of cum he poured into her. Impregnating her fertile belly with his semen. Iris shouted with pleasure and tossed her head back. Their shared coitus was dazzling. She scratched Savitar's chest until the snippets of her orgasm had completely disappeared.

Afterwards Iris burst out laughing, "aww you look like a mess right now! Was that so good?"

"Well I'm actually thinking about my life choices so yes, it was." Savitar smiled and Iris continued to laugh. She laid down on him to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"May I think I'm in charge now?" He smirked and slapped her ass, "OUCH!"

"Never. You shouldn't say things so fast, Iris West."

"Said by the fastest man alive." She rolled her eyes. Savitar smiled tired. Iris admired him. "I really think you brainwashed me."

"I did, indeed."

"I want to hand you everything you want from me on a silver platter... It's disturbing." Savitar smiled again then hugged her tight. "I love you."

"I love you too, goddess."

Maybe it was this Barry that she had to love from the beginning. Maybe she would be happiest with him. Maybe Iris and Savitar were meant to be.

"We should take a long bath together now that we're back home."

Iris raised her head to kiss him, "I would like that."

She giggled when she saw Savitar get up as if he had forgotten how to walk. She was laughing but her legs were as shaky as his. They stood up together. He stood in front of her. He caressed her cheek lovingly and leaned over to kiss her.

"I can't believe you forgave me. I thought I lost you. I can't even forgive myself. Is this a way to punish my poor soul like in a Greek tragedy?"

"You're too paranoid." She laughed.

"Paranoia is one of my best qualities."

"I just think it's time for us to start over. I don't know what will happen to us but I want to be with you. I'm sure now."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"Alright." Savitar replied relieved then he smiled maliciously. "We have to redo that position."

"I totally agree."

"Hmm." He grumbled in the hollow of her neck and she laughed. He tickled her and she laughed louder. And it was good. He raised his head to kiss her again but she frowned at seeing the blood flowing from his nostrils.

"Savitar... Your nose! Your nose! There's- there's blood. You're nosebleeding!"

He sniffed a bit before touching the blood that was dripping in his fingertips. He watched the red stain on his fingers before sniffing again. He wiped the blood off with the back of his hand with a annoyed face.

"My fate is sealed now, I guess."

"What- what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Nothing that matters right now. YOU are the only one that matters."

Savitar began to play with her lips again with his amorous kisses. Even though Iris was still disturbed by the blood that had flowed from his nostrils, she let herself go in the kiss and stroked his muscular arms. Their lips moved slowly to the rhythm that Savitar gave. He took out his tongue and she sucked his tongue before kissing him greedily so that their tongues turned between them in the kiss.

* * *

The days passed for the first time without her caring. She saw that something was bothering Savitar but he was doing everything he could to brush her worries off. He kept his mask of confidence and certainty but she knew better that something was wrong. She knew that he wasn't feeling well but that he preferred not to talk about it.

For reasons unknown to her, he wasn't talking about the future anymore. All of his diabolical plans of revenge had disappeared. Which left them with peaceful and calm days filled with sexual encounters more depraved and perverse than the last. Iris didn't complain. Sex with him was at the limit of the divine. Make no mistake, Iris still yearned to return to Central City and become an accomplished journalist. However, in the future that she had in mind, Savitar would have an important place just as much as Barry. To reconcile her love for the two men, she didn't know how she'd do that yet. That was a problem she could put back until when the time came. For now, all that mattered was Savitar and his unwavering adoration for her.

Lying face to face with each other, Iris caressed his cheek full of scars while Savitar rested a well deserved sleep. She knew that when he woke up, he would comment on her mania of watching him sleep but fuck that, it was stronger than her. When Savitar slept, he looked like an angel. So lost and so alone that she didn't want his sleep to be cold. She wanted to be there to give him tenderness and warmth until his eyes opened and she could admire the noticeable difference in his irises. Whenever she saw his milky white eye, she remembered that he was blind with one eye and that all the suffering he so ardently claimed since the first day was somehow justified.

 _'It's the past_ ', she thought. Now she was there to protect him and give him all her love. So that he never feels abandoned and alone again. She'll be the wife he had always wanted, the partner he had always needed.

The sleeping man shivered a little and his hand searched for Iris's hip to knead it. Iris covered his shoulder with the blanket and then with a loving touch, she stroked the tip of his chin. The man who was so strong and so dominant could be such a cute baby sometimes.

She too needed sleep, but she wasn't really tired. Iris still felt her beating heart in her chest from the incredible orgasm he gave her with his tongue. Before Savitar, Iris had never moved so much in a bed. Savitar had said that he had once read the whole book of Kamasutra and the proof of that was evident. She already had pain in her joints and she smiled at that. One thing was certain, Savitar had the sexual urges of a prepubescent boy. And when he decides to make her a mess of needs and groans on the sheets, she became exactly that. It was as if her body became the keys of a piano and Savitar had learned to slide his fingers over the right touches to create the most perfect symphonies. It was just mind breaking.

Savitar was able to create an addiction from Iris and she was no longer afraid of falling into this addiction. Savitar was particularly sweet these days. They stayed in bed almost all the time. As if the world around them didn't exist. Just the two of them. They had sex. A lot of sex. She was exhausted but clearly not sleepy.

"Iris ... you're watching me sleep again." Savitar growled with his eyes still closed. Iris jumped a little to his sudden awakening before laughing silently. He always caught her in flagrante delicto while she did give him caresses as mild as she could. "What do you want this time? An expensive hair conditioner ?"

"No! No. Um, you're just so cute when you're sleeping. It makes me melt all the time."

"Don't EVER call me cute. I'm not cute. I'm dangerous." Savitar growled sleepily. "Mmmm c'mere." Iris smiled before approaching him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. However, Savitar had other plans. He pressed her body against his then slipped a finger into the slot of her ass. He moaned languidly, beginning to deepen the kiss.

"NO NO!" She laughed, jumping away from him. She struck his hand when he tried again to do god-knows-what with her ass. "We can't just have sex all the time!" She scolded him.

"Why not?" Savitar opened his eyes. He really hoped he could wake up from his naps like that every day.

Iris was naked and her body was covered to the chest with the blanket they shared. Her long, copper-colored hair, which she expressly wanted to smooth, fell on her shoulders and her forearms. It had grown very long since she has not cut her hair for months. Her eyes shone with mischief and her smile was devastating. Her pretty emerald earrings shone in the light of the sunny afternoon as they reflected the slight green of his valid eye. She had put on a red lipstick with a subtle dark shade which had faded a little because of their previous PDA. Her skin was radiant and her cheeks beautifully pink. Iris West was breathtaking.

"Basic human needs?! We need to eat, Savitar." Iris got up from the bed.

"Get naked quickly." Savitar laid on his back. He had a nice view of her ass that he wanted to see closer.

Iris rolled her eyes as she picked up her green cashmere cardigan on the floor. "I'm already naked."

"Then come ride my dick."

Iris put on the cardigan and turned around with a pouting face, "I'm hungry and I'm sure you're hungry too."

"Sex comes first. Priorities." Iris crossed her arms with a scowl, "we've had sex just three times since this morning. Don't be so dramatic."

"Oh my- why am I even talking about this with you? I'm getting us some food."

Before he could even protest, Iris had already disappeared in the corridor.

Savitar sighed before laughing at himself. Iris was right. His stomach was grumbling and he was hungry as if he had not eaten for days. He sat on the bed and leaned against the padded headboard. He rubbed his face with the back of one hand and erased the sleep marks of his eyes. He stopped abruptly and looked at the state of his trembling hand. Savitar watched his hand tremble and then vibrate to a quick force. The kind of force that could make pass his hand through a wall. It was terrifying for him because he was controlling absolutely nothing. These days, his powers were playing tricks on him. He was doing everything he could to hide it from Iris but it was getting more and more disturbing.

"Hey! Hey! Guess what I found?" Savitar quickly hid his hand under the sheets when he saw Iris disembark in the room with a big tupperware and forks. He swallowed hard his fear and camouflaged his distress. "There's leftovers."

Savitar took his guitar to the foot of the bed hoping to distract his vibrating hand by playing some musical notes.

He cleared up his throat before talking, "when did you cook that?"

"Yesterday, but it's still good. Actually, it's really good." Iris was sitting on her side on the bed with her legs in a lotus position. She put the tupperware in the middle of her legs and opened the plastic box. She deeply inhaled the sweet smell of the delicious Mac n cheese with a proud smile. She took a good portion with her fork and put it in her mouth. And there she moaned while machaling. She was so hungry even though she had eaten like two hours before. "Mmmm! This, This is everything! You have to taste it."

"You already know how much I think your cooking is awful."

"Don't be fucking rude!"

"You know I'm right." He mocked.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not that bad and I'm not asking you your opinion. I won't let you starve you future Flash." Iris held the macaroni tight with her fork with the intention of feeding him herself if necessary. She did know he was hungry. He was just being a diva.

Savitar knew Iris well to foresee what she was planning to do. He squinted at her face and the tupperware of Mac n cheese with a dangerous look. There was no way he would let her feed him. He was a grown ass man for crying out loud.

"I swear if you do what I think you're gonna do, I'll be bloody mental."

"C'mon! It's Mac n cheese. Everybody loves that. And I'm good at this recipe. It's even the favorite of Barry-"Iris froze. She reprimanded herself for her error of saying this name in front of Savitar. He had not had episodes of violence since their reconciliation and she absolutely wanted to keep it that way. She wondered how he would react to that. Savitar really hated her talking about Barry so she was afraid of what he could do to punish her. And yet, He didn't say anything, he just continued to scratch the strings of his guitar while humming a beautiful melody. "If you really don't want to eat it, I can cook something else for you."

"With me as father, you know our speedsters twins would look like more like psycho crybabies than anything, right? being stubborn like you and psychotic like me..." He said all of sudden.

Iris grimaced before shaking her head and getting back to eating. What he had just said was too weird. It was better not to answer. She took another bite of Mac n cheese ignoring his weird comment.

"It's very delicious. You should taste it." She tried again to interest him into taking a bite.

"You will be very pretty with a baby bump." He said while scratching his guitar strings meticulously.

"Stop talking nonsense!"

Iris resumed eating not wanting to talk about those kind of things. Savitar was playing the guitar while he still thought about it. There were so many questions in his head that even music wasn't enough to appease his fears.

If he sent her back into Barry's arms, would the love and devotion she had been giving him stay on the road? Would she forget him if he disappeared? What trace would he have left on this Earth or in the other?

In any case, Savitar knew he was replaceable. He knew deep down that he was an error created by Flashpoint. It would be so perfect if these moments with Iris could last forever. That was his aspiration: to live with Iris and to be happy with her for eternity. But that was impossible and he was slowly admitting it to himself. He wanted so much for her to stay with him forever. He would like to give her more than this little unknown paradise in the infinity of the multiverse. Savitar abruptly stopped playing and slowly turned his head towards Iris.

She was so resplendent for him. She represented the dream of his whole existence. He no longer had the philosopher's stone, what would he do with himself now? The job of the Flash was already taken. What could he do with himself to give her the life he deserves?

Savitar thoughtfully touched his burned cheek. The scars made ugly scabs on half of his face plus there was his blind eye. He had to regain his status of Speed God otherwise he was nothing. Nothing but a mistake of nature that everyone strives to annihilate.

"Would you stay with me permanently if you had the choice?" Iris stopped chewing for a second before chewing and swallowing the food in her mouth. She laughed a little at the serious tone that Savitar had taken. But he kept his serious face. "It's important for me to know."

Iris pulled herself together, seeing that he was very serious and was waiting for an answer.

"I thought I said it before, I'm not gonna leave you. Ever again."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." She was smiling at him. Savitar sighed sadly. He pushed the guitar away on the bed so he could bend down and steal a kiss. Both of them closed their eyes during the kiss while Iris wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed like that. Slowly, tenderly, lovingly, until Savitar moved away a bit to look into her eyes. He passed his thumb on her lips and she opened her mouth to lick it. He had a quick flashback of the last time he ejaculated in her mouth and she asked for more. She had become so obedient and needy with him. He would give anything to never lose her.

"That's the answer I needed... By the way, this Mac n cheese does taste good after all."

She chuckled a little before she suddenly deeply frowned. Iris stepped back in a jump and rushed to grab a tissue from the bedside table. Savitar was confused.

"There's- your nose is bleeding again."

"OH !" He took the tissue and wiped the blood flowing from his nose. Iris licked her lower lip nervously in a rising anxiety. "It's nothing, really." He tried unsuccessfully to calm her down.

"It can't just be nothing, Savitar. You have to go see a doctor. Go to a hospital! Take medicines! I don't know. You're nose bleeding more often. Savitar! It's not nothing!" She caressed his cheek with worry.

"It's not my health that matters for me."

"But it does for me. I'm serious about it. Tell me what's going on!" Iris almost shouted. These nose bleeds were not normal. Savitar couldn't continue to act as if he were fine when he wasn't. She had the right to know what was happening to him after all. "Listen, I'm your wife! We're married. We're supposed to share everything. Pain and happiness. I'll be there for you no matter what. Trust me, okay? You have to tell me truth. I won't give up on you. What's happening to you?"

"It's hard to explain." Savitar sighed, "I'm dying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to go back to Central City...


End file.
